


The Book of Prophecy (two) ~ The Awakening.

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, snk - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mention of other Walled Cities: Gloria - Stephanie - April, Mentions of Major Character Death, Multi, Titan Shifters, Titans, Zombie Virus, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 67,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second Book of Prophecy.  Now that the Jaegers know there are 'other' walled cities and what waits in the basement, what will they do with this knowledge?  Is Cassiel Jaeger the true Guardian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Child

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: TBoP2"
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Graphic description of cannibalism.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassiel Jaeger and Anne Leonhart's child survives but it is not an easy beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is: Seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: TBoP2"
> 
> Trigger Warning: Mentions of cannibalism and animal deaths. 
> 
> This first chapter is fairly gross but necessary to understand how the child survived.
> 
> ***If you haven't read: The Book of Prophecy then this story will not make much sense. I suggest reading it first before beginning this second stage of this tale.***

Chapter 1: The Child

He is only two months in utero, when his mother is murdered. He is too young to understand that it is now up to him if he is to survive. At first the amniotic fluid he breathes provides nourishment and oxygen then it turns putrid, the taste horrid and he needs a new source of oxygen. He claws his way out of her body and the air around her, though stale, is indeed breathable. 

Nibble by tiny nibble, he grows. Soon his body transforms and breaks through the box he is concealed in. He is a stronger shifter then most and he chews his mother's decaying flesh and bones for substance.

Her grave is cold, forgotten. Rain pounds the earth where she is laid to rest. He drinks the muddied water and crawls away. Alive but starving, he seeks nourishment! He tries everything he can find. Most do nothing for him, but he comes upon small garden and begins chewing on the plants. The first winter is the harshest. His brain is unable to process the white stuff covering the ground. It does quench his thirst but not the angry growling of his stomach. 

There is a rope. He follows its length. There is a creature, warm and inviting on the other end. The creature licks his face and provides a warm bed to lie in but the rumbling of his stomach gets the better of him. His anger brings about the change. There is a whine and a yelp as he sinks his teeth into the poor creature. Its blood rushes down his throat and its flesh is ripped from its bones. He feeds for nearly a week on the flesh, bone, and food left by the larger one. Once, he had reached out a hand for the larger one, but failed to grasp hold of its limb. It calls the dead one 'Jake'. He has no name so Jake becomes his name. 

Strange rumors begin to spread. Pets go missing if left outdoors over night. Many people bring them inside, out of the cold, but "Jake" still feeds. He can hear the hearts beating inside their chest. He can feel the life flowing through their veins. He can not comprehend what they are, but he knows ripping their throats out and drinking their blood means that his own life is assured.

He is nearly five years old the first time anyone catches sight of him. Covered in crusty, dried blood and walking naked through the shadowy street he hears a voice shout: “Hey, hey kid! Are you lost or something?” an old man shouts at 'Jake'.

He knows no English and doesn't stop his endeavor to reach another wayward creature. Soon, however, the other grabs hold of his shoulder and shakes him saying, “You okay kid? You look lost.”

The hand is warm. There is comfort there. His eyes...oh, his eyes are so beautiful. The man takes pity on the younger child and offers up his jacket for warmth. His smell still lingers on the fabric as does his warmth. Jake looks up into the kind eyes of his savior and follows him home.

“Land sakes, Alvin, where have you been? You had me worried sick,” his wife Tammy shouts the moment he enters their home.  
“Come on, kid. She don't bite, not really,” Alvin states with a chuckle.

“My goodness, what do we have here?”

“I found him wondering the street, Tammy. He looks so lost.”

“So what now? We're taking in strays?” Tammy asks, but one look into the beautiful bluish green eyes stops her cold. “He's got the royal eyes,” she whispers. “But how?”

Alvin just smiles over at her saying, “No idea.”

* * *

Alvin takes Jake up to their bathroom and runs a bath for him. He lathers a rag, and tries to get Jake to get into the tub. This is the first time Jake fights back. The water is so hot, so different from the rain water he's used to so he struggles to be free but after a moment, the water soothes his aching skin and relaxes him. He relaxes so greatly in fact that he urinates and defecates in the water. 

Alvin looks at Jake in a whole new light while asking, “Don't you know how to use the toilet?”

He pulls the kid out of the water and changes it, removing the waste to the toilet. Jake stands near the facet, holding his hand under the running tap. He cups his hands and drinks greedily. Alvin is getting a bad feeling about this child's upbringing. “Here,” he adds while handing Jake a cup. He turns the tap to cold and after a moment helps Jake get some drinking water. 

The coldness catches him off guard, but he likes the taste. There's no grit, no dirt and the little cup holds more than his hands ever did.

“Get in,” he tells Jake. “You're filthy!”

This time Jake crawls into the bathtub on his own. The warmth encloses around his small form and he is washed with wonderfully gentle strokes. The man pulls him out and Jake curls into him, yawning. Before he knows it, Jake is fast asleep.

Alvin lays the child on the guest bed and wraps him in a soft blanket. 

“Is everything alright up there,” Tammy asks.

“Yes, he fell asleep before I could even get him into bed.”

“You know, I was thinking, he might be a lost heir.”

“Tammy...” Alvin says in a warning tone, “don't. Whatever you're thinking, just don't. That poor child has been through hell. I can see it in his eyes.”

“But what if there's a reward, Alvin?”

“Tammy, you will listen this time. I want to make certain he's safe and well taken care of before we do anything we'll regret!”

“Alright, alright, geez, don't get so bent out of shape.”

* * *

Jake hears the murmurs in the night, but doesn't pay any attention to them. The next morning, however, the smell of food calls out to him. He quickly comes in search of substance. 

“Good morning,” his savior chimes. “Did you sleep well?”

Jake just comes to stand beside the man.

“You hungry,” Tammy asks.

Jake just looks at her.

“Just fix him a plate, Tammy. I'm sure he wants something.”

She does and sets it on the table in front of Jake. He looks at the food then suspiciously eyes the two. “Go on,” Tammy encourages. “It's okay. Heck, you might even like my cooking.”

Jake sees that the man puts some food in his mouth, so Jake does the same. His eyes fly open and he greedily grabs the plate and runs off into the living room.

“Goodness,” Tammy shouts as she starts after him.

Grabbing her wrist, Alvin says, “Leave him be, Tammy. I have a feeling that's how he's survived on his own. There's no telling what he's been through.”

Once Jake returns to the table with the empty plate in hand, Alvin says, “You were hungry after all. Hungry,” and he reaches out to pat Jake's belly where there was a grumbling sound just minutes ago.

Jake grunts, trying to communicate with his savior. 

“Come on, kid. I need to show you something else,” Alvin states while climbing the stairs. Once they reach the bathroom, Alvin lifts the toilet seat and begins to urinate into the hole. Jake sees the yellow water and reaches out to touch it. “No, don't touch. But do this,” the man pats his pants, “when you need to pee.”

Jake looks down at his body. He pulls himself from his pants and shoots a stray over the toilet and onto the floor. 

He grunts and Alvin says, “That's good for a first try. Now look,” and Alvin shows him how to hold his penis so that the flow enters the bowl. “See?”

Jake tries and manages to get a few drops where they need to go. 

Alvin's face lights up happily and praises Jake so well that the kid immediately understands he did a good job. Alvin helps him wash his hands and even has him turn off the water.

Jake follows Alvin out to the barn and is taught how to feed and water the animals. Jake takes a handful of their food and eats it. “No, that's for them,” Alvin corrects him. “Come, let's get a snack.” Jake follows him and Alvin opens the refrigerator. Jake can smell all the different types of food and grabs the first thing he lays eyes on. He runs into the living room again as Alvin shouts, “Come back.”

Jake tries biting through the side of the food. His human teeth can't manage. He feels the change starting and sinks his teeth right through the wrapping. Liquid squirts around his mouth and he knows this isn't any food he ever had before. Calming down again, Jake returns to the kitchen where Alvin's waiting for him with a sandwich.

He hands the can back to Alvin as he is handed the plate with real food on it. He takes the plate and quickly walks away, but doesn't run to hide this time. He just eats separately, protecting his food from Alvin. “You two are eating again?” Tammy asks.

“Tammy, I don't know what he's been through but you can see by the way he protects his plate that he's not used to sharing. Obviously, he's fought hard to stay alive. I want to show him he can trust us to provide for him.”

“I see Toby's old clothes fit him pretty well,” she adds.

“Yes, that surprised me as well.”

Suddenly, Jake rushes upstairs. Alvin follows and finds him trying to get his pants down in the bathroom. He pees a bit on his clothes but manages to get most of the urine in the hole like he was showed.

“Very good!” Alvin praises him and this brings a beautiful smile to Jake's face. Looking into those eyes he says, “I can't believe you were on your own, son, but our world is crazy. It's good the Guardian is here to protect us.”

And then Jake does something that totally amazes his savior. He says, “Garrrren.”

“Guardian? Did you just say, 'Guardian'?”

“Garreeean,” Jake tries again.

“Gar Dee An,” Alvin pronounces it slowly.

“Garr Deee Annn,” Jake says again.

Tammy comes to the door asking, “Is everything alright?”

“Tammy, I think you're right. I think this boy is an heir to the Guardian at least. We have to get him to his family.”

“That's too bad. I am starting to like having him around,” she adds with obvious regret.

“Don't worry. There are many Jaeger heirs. If they don't claim him, we'll be back,” Alvin states firmly. “Come on, son. Let's go see the Guardian.” Alvin saddles the horse and lifts Jake up. He mounts behind him and says, “Hold on tight to the horn, son...this thing right here.”

Riding this beast is a new experience for Jake. At first the adrenaline rush nearly overwhelms him, but soon he's smiling and laughing as Alvin nudges her gently in her flanks. 

 

“Excuse me, gentlemen. Cassiel, there's a man here to speak with you,” Armin states.

“That will be all for today,” Cassiel adds quickly, always happy to get out of another boring budget meeting. “Please, send him in, uncle.”

With a nod, Armin leaves to retrieve the Outlander. “Right this way, sir.”

Alvin carries the boy through the grand hall to Cassiel's office. 

“How may I help you, sir,” Cassiel asks cordially.

Alvin uncovers the youths face and allows Cassiel to see the child's eyes. “I found him wondering the street, Guardian. He was covered in dried blood and I don't know what all, but he doesn't speak and he doesn't even know about bathing or bathrooms, or even cups.”  
“Garrr Deee Annn,” Jake manages to say. 

“That's the only thing he's managed to say, sir.”

“Armin...”

“Yes, Cassiel?”

“Please, tell Hanji I need her right away.”

“Yes,” Armin adds and leaves.

Cassiel reaches out to touch the youth but he pulls away and hides his face in Alvin's shoulder. “See what I mean? He doesn't know touch or anything. It's like he's been alone too long.”

“You wanted to see me, Cassiel?” Hanji asks.

At the newcomer's voice, Jake looks up. 

“Hello there,” Hanji adds with an infectious smile. Jake reaches for her. 

“Well, it looks like you made a friend, Hanji. Can you do a D.N.A. analysis without drawing blood?”

“Sure, I just need a strand of his hair.” She runs a hand over Jake's head and pulls away a loose strand. She loads it into her Med-scanner and the results pop up in just a couple of seconds. She looks confused and says, “That can't be right.”

“What?” Cassiel states.

“Hang on,” Hanji adds while removing a small wand. “Can you open your mouth,” she adds as she takes a sample of Jake's cells. She loads them into her scanner again and still the results are puzzling. She looks at Cassiel and says, “This one has to be by blood, Guardian.”

He looks at the child and knows a blood sample may make him not trust them, but he nods and she presses her scanner against his arm. It takes just a moment and another for Jake to realize his skin's been punctured. He hides his face in Alvin's shoulder again.

The results are the same. “We need to speak privately, Cassiel,” Hanji adds while her normal exuberance is muddied.

“Please excuse us, Alvin.”

“But don't go far,” Hanji adds hastily.

They watch the man leave with Jake in his arms. “What is it, Hanji?”

“This child is the product of Anne Leonhart and Cassiel Jaeger,” she states firmly.

Cassiel's eyes fly open. “What?”

“I ran it three times, three different ways. That boy is your son, Cassiel.”

“But how is that even possible?”

“I have a theory but you're not going to like it,” Hanji adds cryptically.

“Alright, let me hear it.”

“According to his cellar age, he is the child that Annie was pregnant with when she died. Remember, those reports about disturbed graves several years ago? Hers was one of those. The remains were mostly eaten.”

Cassiel has to lean against his desk for support. “You're telling me that boy feasted on corpses and who knows what else for the last...how old is he?”  
“Five.”

“Oh, my goddesses! That can't be true.”

“Remember the missing pets? That wasn't too far from the cemetery.”

“Please, stop Zoe. I think I'm going to be sick,” Cassiel states weakly.

She nods knowing that she, a doctor/coroner, can even taste the bile in the back of her throat.

Cassiel states, “He seems to trust that Alvin gentleman. I suppose I'll ask him to come stay with us for awhile until my son trust us,” he adds.

After Cassiel asks the man to stay, Alvin admits, “I'm sorry, sir, but I can't leave my farm. I'll be happy to look after the youth for you, if you like, but I will need to ask for a small stipend to offset any additional expenses.”  
“That's not a problem,” Cassiel adds graciously. “And I do appreciate you're help.”

“So he is a Jaeger heir then?” Alvin asks.

“Oh, yes. He's precious. Goodbye, son,” Cassiel states while reaching out to him again.

Jake still shies away.

“Sir, does he have a name? I've been calling him 'son' but I'm not sure that's a good idea.”

“Sonny,” Hanji adds suddenly. “It's perfect.”

“What do you say, son? Do you like the name 'Sonny'?” Alvin asks.

He smiles and grunts. 

Alvin smiles saying, “I think that's a yes.”

“Alright, Alvin, Sonny...I'll be by to see you two in a few days.”

“You're planning to visit us?” Alvin says with alarm clearly in his voice.

“Is that a problem?” Cassiel asks.

“Well, we live very modestly, Guardian. None of this opulence you're used to.”

“Oh, don't worry about that, sir. My mother grew up in the sewers. You can't get much worse than that,” Cassiel chimes and sees Alvin nod in agreement.

“Alright. We'll see you in a few days.”

“Bye, Sonny,” Hanji calls and he smiles back at her.

Once they're gone again, Cassiel says, “I have a son...wow!”

“I'm a little worried about him, Cassiel. Killing and eating live kills for the past four years and human corpses before that.”

Cassiel looks nauseous again. “Thanks for reminding me,” he adds sarcastically.

“Happy to be of service,” Hanji states with a pat on his shoulder. She seems much to happy in her job as the advocate for bad news. 

Cassiel can't help but be amazed at the prospect of being a father. “I have to tell Eren...dad that he's a grandpa.”


	2. The Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In steps Levi Ackerman, brother of Violet-Lee a.k.a. 'Levi' a.k.a. Lee-Vye. The latest Sewer King who is also the thief that has the misfortune trying to rob a titan-shifter namely one Eren Jaeger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Levi...the real Levi. Too bad he decided to rob Eren Jaeger. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2: The Thief

Outside of Trost, in an area not known for law and order, Eren finds himself face-to-face with a would be thief. This is no ordinary thief, however. This thief is Levi...in the flesh...alive...and demanding Eren's wallet.

“Listen you obtuse moron, I said, 'Give me your wallet!'”

Eren's reaction is shock, then relief as he rushes forward, wrapping his arms around the man and saying, “Oh, dear Goddess Maria! They told me you were dead.”

He takes Levi's face in his hands and kisses him full on the lips. The shock to Levi's system is nearly total but something primal rears its ugly head as he punches Eren right in the face, breaking his nose. Eren stumbles back a step or two then puts his nose right with a sickening crunch. 

“What the fuck?” Levi yells.

“Just like old times,” Eren says as he goes to hug the man again. 

Levi's eyes open wide and he says, “Shit, keep your wallet,” as he uses his borrowed 3D Maneuvering Gear to escape.

A moment later a giant hand grabs the thief out of the air and Levi cries, “You're a shifter?!” then he passes out.

 

* * *

Levi wakes three hours later and his surroundings are unfamiliar. The bed is so soft, so unlike the cots he and the rest of his troop are used to using. He sees the walls are beautifully decorated and he starts computing how much he could get for these furnishings.

“Ah, you're up,” Eren says as he brings a tray full for food toward his captivate. 

“Where am I,” Levi asks as his rumbling stomach betrays his hunger.

“Eat. We'll talk later,” Eren adds with a pleasant smile. “Goodness, I'm so glad I found you again, Levi. Eat,” he says again and leaves.

The food is incredible! And there are mounds of it. Oh, he gorges himself until he feels as though he'll bust. Then he starts shoving the rest of the bread, apples, and the like inside his pockets to take back to Izzy and Farlan. They're sure to be hungry.

Sasha enters to retrieve the tray. She smiles at Levi saying, “Wow, you eat like I do,” as she notes every crumb has vanished. 

When she looks at Levi, he's smiling up at her. “Would you like to join me,” he offers seductively.

“What?”

He lifts the blanket aside saying, “It's been awhile but I'm sure I can figure it out.”

“Um, I didn't know you swung both ways, Captain,” Sasha adds softly.

He looks puzzled for a moment then laughs. “Oh, that guy? No, I'm not certain why he brought me here, but I'm not into men. Don't get me wrong. He's doable, but I'd just prefer you to him.”

Sasha is the one looking puzzled now saying, “But you're Levi, aren't you?”

“In the flesh,” he adds with a little more flourish. “Come on, sweet thing. Hop on up,” he adds while patting the bed next to him.

“Um...I'm going to go. The kids are waiting.”

“Kids?”

“Yes, Logan & Violet plus Adam now also. We didn't know you were still alive. Eren and I are married, but I'm certain the three of us can work something out.”

“I look forward to it,” he says with a killer smile again implying an intense desire for her. 

After Sasha leaves, Levi lies back. "It's just as well," he thinks to himself since his heart belongs to another.

***

Once she reenters the kitchen, Sasha asks, “Are you certain that's Levi?”

Eren looks taken back by her comment. “You can't tell? She looks exactly like she did when we were in her squad.”

“Yes, and that's another thing, isn't she older than you, than us?”

“Yes, I suppose it's all the kid's and their titan-shifter D.N.A. I forgot. She was pregnant again. I wonder what happened to the baby. I hope she didn't lose it.”

“Eren, I don't think that's your Levi,” Sasha adds finally.

***

Levi finds the door to his room unlocked. He sneaks out and makes his way to the bathroom. He didn't have any luck opening any of the windows in his room so he'll try in here. He doesn't want to make the jump without his gear but he isn't about to be this titan-shifter's captive.

The bathroom window opens easily and he's about to jump when he hears, “Hi, Levi mommy. You really are back!”

“What? No way,” Logan says then Violet points up to the second story window and Logan says, “Hi, mom. We missed you!”

Levi just stares down at the two blonde headed pre-teens thinking, “Mommy?”  
After that, he starts to wonder if he hit his head when he passed out. He pulls himself back inside the window and goes to lay down. Maybe night fall would be a better time to leave.

Levi gets light-headed again as his heart races inside his chest. “Fuck it,” he hisses feeling like a house is sitting directly on his chest.. He breathes through the pain, not sure what to do. Then, like always, he feels nauseated. He races back down the hall to the bathroom and pukes his breakfast all over the porcelain rim. Still feeling woozy, he sits in his own puke just trying to catch his breath. “Damn it,” he hisses knowing that he doesn't have another change of clothes. He rinses his clothes. He rest his head against the shower stall trying to get a grip on his reality. Before he bathes himself, however, he does a wonderful job of cleaning, scouring the bathroom to perfection before washing every inch of his body twice and wrapping a towel around his waist in search of clothing. He wonders into the master bedroom and begins searching the closet for some of the man's clothes. As he turns to leave, he catches a glimpse of a painting hanging above the fireplace. 

Seeing his own face smiling up at Eren, he wonders, “What the fuck?” But then he sees the metals on his other self's chest. “Humanities Strongest...” His eyes open wide as he runs back to fetch his wallet from the bathroom. He races back into the room while examining the wedding portrait again. He withdrawals a bent metal he received from a woman claiming to be his older sister Violet-Lee. He looks at it. It is scratched and dented and missing its back clip, but it reads, “Humanities Strongest Soldier” just like the metal, shiny and new, reads in the painting. “Oh, fuck,” he says softly while falling to his knees. “Shit.” Now he understands why the man brought him here. Now he gets it. “Violet-Lee...Levi...you took my name, didn't you?” he says while looking up at the painting again. “And now because we look so much alike he thinks I am you.” He slowly rises to his feet again, not certain what to do with this new bit of information. “Levi mommy,” he laughs at that, “even you're kids believe I'm you.” Then it dawns on him, “Your kids...that makes them my family. I have family.” This, too, is news to him. He hears someone ascending the stairs and quickly puts the pin back in his wallet. Going toward the closet again, he grabs the first outfit he can find, and puts it on.

Eren finds him in the master bedroom and Levi states, “I can't believe you still have this,” while indicating the painting.

“Of course,” Eren adds, “it's one of the rare occasions you smiled for me on record.”

Levi has to force himself not to laugh. Once he's able to continue he adds, “I just meant that your new wife hasn't had you move it to another location.”

“Oh, that. Well, we talked about it once but I didn't have the heart to move it. It's been there ever since you commissioned it, but you know that,” he adds while coming closer to hug her. 

“Do you mind if we don't do that while you're married to another woman,” he quips.

“Sure, sorry. Old habit, I guess,” Eren adds with a slight blush. Looking at how Levi is dressed Eren says, “It's a good thing I didn't have her get rid of your stuff either, I see.”

Levi looks down at his dead sister's outfit saying, “But these are men's clothes.”

“And you never looked better,” Eren adds a little too seductively. “You do have a couple of dresses from your Regent days. They were too expensive to just toss out.”

“Regent days?”

“Are you alright,” Eren asks again. “Oh, I forget to tell you, the kids will be by a little later today.”

“More kids?”

Eren laughs saying, “Man, what is with you today?” Just then Sasha calls out that lunch is ready. “Come on, Levi. Sasha makes a mean Au Gratin dish.”

They reach the table together and although Levi is starved, he doesn't want a repeat of this morning's spewing. He ops to eat a child-sized portion and watches as Logan and Violet eat heartily. Adam eats fairly well, too, so Sasha asks, “Would you like something else, Levi?”

“No, this is great. I'm just kind of full from this morning,” he lies. She nods. 

“Levi Mommy,” Logan begins...

“Just call me 'Levi', please,” he adds quickly. Eren looks at him questionably but he adds, “Sasha's been their mother for so long. Levi is fine.”

“Hello? Anyone here,” Cassandra adds from the doorway.

“Hey you guys,” Andrea chimes in.

Levi gets to his feet when he sees the two women enter. Then he notices their eyes...so like Eren's that he wonders to himself...are these two the kids? Shit.”

“Hey, dad,” Cassiel calls out. 

Levi stumbles a little and presses himself in between the space between the cupboard and the refrigerator. “Shit,” he says while looking terrified.

“Hey, Sasha, Logan, Adam, everyone. This is like a regular reunion,” Cassiel adds warmly. 

“Hey, Cassiel, come in,” Sasha calls while giving him a warm hug. And that's when they notice the man standing practically hiding beside the refrigerator. “Mom,” Cassiel gasp.

Levi's heart is beating so fast, so panicked at coming face-to-face with the Guardian...the man that's been hunting him and his troop for over a year now. He doesn't hear Cassiel call him anything. Instead he faints dead away.

“That's the second time she's done that,” Eren says. 

“No worries, pop,” Andrea adds while pulling out her Med-scanner, “I'll check on that for you.” She takes a sample of Levi's D.N.A and says, “Oh, oh, wow. Hey, Cassiel, help me get him to the sofa.”

“Don't you mean 'her'?” Cassandra states.

“Nope,” Andie states while not elaborating.

Cassandra pulls out her own Med-scanner and does a check as well. “Oh, wow!” 

“Would you two mind filling the rest of us in,” Cassiel adds.

“Well it seems...what's his name?”

“Levi,” Eren adds.

“I mean his real name?” Andie asks.

“That is her real name,” Eren adds impatiently.

Taking his wallet off him, Cassiel opens it to find his papers and yes, his name is Levi according to his paperwork. “Dad's right,” he adds while showing the others what he's found.

Something shiny drops to the floor and Cassandra picks it up saying, “Mom's old metal.”

“Oh, wow. That's the one with the Wings of Freedom in the background. I remember that one. She was wearing it the day she came to see us with the foster family," Andrea adds.

“So who is this 'Levi'?” Cassiel asks.

“Our uncle,” both Cassandra and Andrea reply together.

“What?” Eren adds with a look of disbelief.

“That's not all. Levi has a heart defect,” Cassandra adds. “That's why he fainted when faced with all of this family stress.”

“Cassiel, unbutton his shirt so I can have a listen to his heart,” Andie states.

When he does, they all see the tattoo of the viper posed in the shape of an “S” and coiled around a crown.

“Family stress, that's not quite it,” Cassiel adds while gazing down at the tattoo. “Levi here is our latest Sewer King. The one I've been searching for for over a year.” 

“Oh, dear Goddess Maria,” Cassandra adds. 

“Fuck,” they hear Levi hiss from his spot on the sofa.

***

“Sorry we're late,” Armin states as he, Mikasa, and their daughter Erin walk through the door. Levi sits up slightly upon seeing the curve of Erin's face, the gentle slope of her breast, and the familiar roundness of her well-toned hips. 

“Levi!” she blurts out before she even realizes what she's saying. 

“Double fuck,” Levi hisses as he places his hand on his face and shakes his head slowly while trying to come to grips with this situation.

Erin is still standing in the doorway. She's trying to understand how Levi, her Levi is here at here uncle's home. The moment is broken when he gazes back up at her with the steely grey eyes of his and she runs to him. The smile on her face falters, however, when she sees the tattoo very visible and the Guardian clearly in attendance. Yes, she knows who he is...what he is. He was very clear about that before they ever got 'involved', had sex, had excellent sex. 

“What are you doing here,” she asks hesitantly.

He sighs deeply while scanning the faces of her family members. “So this is the Jaeger family,” he asks suddenly.

“Yes.”

“So now what,” Levi asks while looking at the Guardian Cassiel.

Cassiel looks at his cousin and asks, “How well do you know Levi, Erin?” She blushes. “That's what I thought.”

“Wait,” Mikasa says from the background, “this is the man you've been telling me about, Erin? The man you said you'd like to marry some day?”

Levi's eyes snap to Erin's face again and she blushes even more deeply. There's such longing there, such an apologetic empathy in his eyes knowing that once the Guardian gets over the shock of having the Sewer King at his disposal, any plans they may have had for a future together have just gone up in smoke.

The room gets deathly quiet. Levi sits all the way up and Erin sits beside him asking, “What's going on?” Cassiel can't help but notice Erin intertwines her fingers with Levi's and he doesn't pull away. It's a very familiar gesture...very intimate.

With a heavy sigh Levi begins, “I was trying to rob the wrong guy...your uncle. He mistook me for my older sister which apparently is also his dead wife Violet-Lee. When I tried to get away, he turned titan and grabbed me. The stress of being in the hands of a titan overworked my heart...”

“And you passed out again,” Erin added sadly. 

He nods. “Now, well just look around,” he says for comic effect. He looks again at Cassiel and asks, “What now, Guardian?”

Cassiel stands and says, “I'm hungry. Let's eat.”

Sasha forgot all about being in the midst of serving lunch and says, “Um, sure. Sit. I'll make us some sandwiches to go with the potatoes.”

The Jaeger clan rustles up chairs, benches, crates, anything they can find to sit on while they start conversing in earnest. Levi and Erin...his Erin continue to sit on the sofa together. He caresses her hand. She leans in quickly and gives him a chaste, reassuring kiss. She places her hand on his muscular chest and then absentmindedly begins to button his shirt for him, hiding his tattoo.

Armin approaches his daughter asking, “Is your name really Levi?”

He looks into Erin's father's face and says, “Yes.”

“I knew your sister. Bossy, but very smart. Very fit too,” he adds.

Levi actually smiles a little at the thought.

“Daughter, I have no idea what Cassiel has planned but if there's to be a trial, I would like to represent Levi.”

“You'd do that for us?” she asks suddenly.

He just smiles back at her. Erin jumps off the sofa and hugs her father so tightly in a wonderful embrace. Levi looks on wondering why Erin's so excited at the prospect. She sits back down and says, “My father is the smartest person I know. If he can't get you off of whatever charges Cassiel and the Military Police come up with, no one can.” She leans in to whisper, “Honestly, he'll have the jury eating out of his hand and them giving you some sort of reward or something for being so good at your job.”

Levi smiles back at her not fully believing her appraisal of the situation but appreciative of the effort. He brings her hand up and kiss the back of it. Oh, goddess...how she's missed his lips. Her body tingles at his touch. Before she realizes what she's doing, Erin leans in to kiss Levi. This time it's not quite so chaste. This time it makes her father blush and move back to the conversation with the others.

Levi cups her face in his hand saying, “I've missed you.”

She smiles back at him.

“I didn't realize you were related to the Guardian,” he adds. “I've been a pain in his ass for some time now.”

“Yes, but you're only a thief until you have enough money for the operation, right?”

“Yes, Izzy and Farlan know that I plan to go legit once I have the transplant,” Levi adds and Eren hears this.

“Wait a minute,” her uncle states. “You mean you're only a thief because you need some sort of operation?”

The rest of the Jaeger's get quiet as well, listening.

“Yes,” Levi adds softly. “My condition's getting worse. A heart I can find, but the doctor wants an ungodly amount of money to perform the surgery.”

“You can find a heart?” Andie asks.

“Yes, I actually have three potentials I'm keeping an eye on. Each has my same blood type.”

“Living donors that you're keeping an eye on,” Cassiel states. “Do they know they're possible donors?”

Levi laughs saying, “No, not really. But what would you do in my situation? I can't regenerate like a titan-shifter and without a new heart, I'm dead.”

“I could do your surgery,” Andie offers.

“And I'll give you a heart,” Eren adds.

“What?”

“I gave your sister my heart a long time ago,” Eren states. “I'm certain she'd want me to give you one if she knew you needed it so desperately.”

“You'd do that for me? You don't even know me,” Levi states firmly.

“I don't need to,” Eren adds while looking at the loving expression on his niece's face. “She obviously does and I wouldn't hurt my name sake for the world.”

“Oh,” Erin cries as she jumps up to hug her uncle. “I love you!”

“You honestly will turn legit once you have your new heart,” Cassiel asks.

“Sure. I want a life with Erin. I can't have that if I'm the Sewer King.”

Erin sits down beside Levi again and clasp his hand in hers.

“Are you certain your heart will grow back,” Erin asks hopefully.

Eren just smiles at her.

“When can we schedule the surgery,” Levi asks not certain he'll like Andie's answer.

“I'll have to see when the O.R. is free but next week looks good for me.”

Levi looks into Erin's eyes. He caresses her cheek and smiles. “One more week,” he says finally. “Can you wait for me one more week?”

“Of course,” she says while hugging him tightly. “I'll wait forever for you!”

Her undying devotion to him is a bit unnerving at times but he can't help but love her. She is so perfect, so opposite of him. 

“Guardian,” Levi begins, “I know I've done you wrong and once my heart is replaced I'm willing to serve my time making that up to you.”

Cassiel's gaze never falters. He looks toward his second in command not wanting to trust the Sewer King at his word. He says, “Armin, we have a solid case, correct?”

“Actually, Guardian, I will be working for the defense in this matter.”

“What?” Cassiel asks with a look like he just was slapped across the face. 

“Look at my daughter, Cassiel. Do you see what I see?” There is a devotion there strong and earnest between Levi and Erin.” Cassiel would have to be blind not to notice this is a intimate and loyal couple. For her father to prosecute her lover, Armin would most likely lose his daughter's affections forever.

“But I need you on the prosecution's side, uncle,” Cassiel states firmly. 

“If you insist, then I will have to resign as your Undersecretary to the Interior, nephew.”

“You'd resign over this?” Cassiel asks truly out of his element now. Shit, he can't have Armin resigning on him. He's the only one that knows what's going on! He's the one that makes the State function properly. “Damn it, Armin, you can't leave me.”

Armin smiles over at his daughter and Erin realizes that Levi will probably never see the inside of a courtroom much less the inside of a jail cell. Hearing this Mikasa walks over to Armin asking, “Husband, did you just blackmail your nephew, the Guardian, the highest voice in the land?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny that allegation, Miki,” he adds firmly. 

She rolls her eyes and places a hand on Cassiel's arm saying, “I suggest you make a deal, honey, or your ass will be hanging in the wind.”

Levi looks positively optimistic. He's been carefully listening to this entire exchange in fascination. He had no idea Erin's father had such pull with the State, with the Guardian. Shit, he might get out of this alive!

“Shit,” Cassiel hisses as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “You mean I finally have this sucker in my sights and you're going to help him walk?”

“No, sir,” Armin adds flatly, “but his punishment will have to be reduced especially in light of the situation surrounding his thievery. The man needs a heart, Cassiel. What would you do in order to get the money to pay for something like that? How far would you go?”

Cassiel looks at Levi and shakes his head knowing that he would do exactly what Levi's accused of. Maybe more. “Alright, we'll work something out,” Cassiel adds finally and Erin jumps up to hug her cousin.

“Cassiel, I do need to speak to you on another matter,” Armin adds cryptically. “Let's head for the study.”

Once they are safely behind closed doors, Armin says, “Cassiel, I know you instructed me to blow in the bunker and I had every intention of doing so.”

“You mean it's still intact? Armin...”

Armin holds up his hand quickly to stop whatever the Guardian is about to say and adds, “I've heard from Wall Stephanie.”

“What? When?”

“Two days after we set the charges. I was making certain everything was connected properly and that's when the radio crackled. It seems each year on the anniversary of losing contact with us, they, too, have been broadcasting in the hope of hearing from us again. I was much more cautious when I spoke to them. It is obvious they were ecstatic to hear from us.” Looking at his nephew, he says, “I also found this hidden behind one of the maps.” He holds it out to Cassiel. It is a listing with all the Walled Cities and the date they lost contact with each printed there. “I am assuming they planned on instructing the controllers to broadcast for 24 hours on the date contact was lost. That way we would each be able to reconnect again.”

“Wall Stephanie, where is that one located?”

“Remember, all the Walls are in a spoke pattern. We're due west of the InnerSanctum. Wall Stephanie is the south-east point. The person I spoke with was a woman, actually, so the mix may be similar to our own,” Armin adds. “It has been over 100 years, however, so there's really no telling until we talk again.” Sighing Armin asks, “Do I have your permission to halt the destruction of the bunker and continuing transmitting to Wall Stephanie?”

“Yes, but do so with extreme caution. What are you planning on doing with the Wall Gloria problem?” Cassiel asks.

“Oh, I already took care of that. You see, their transponder frequency is like a homing device. I sent a ground crew out beyond Wall Maria and had them plant a phony signal. Wall Gloria will be digging in the wrong direction and should pass by us harmlessly whenever they get here.”

“That's all we needed to do to throw them off our scent,” Cassiel asks. 

“Well, the terrain had to be such that they couldn't just dig up and see us, but yes, that's basically all we needed to do,” Armin adds nonchalantly.

Cassiel just shakes his head saying, “And you were going to resign over Levi's fate...”

“Not his...my daughter's,” he corrects. “I'd do anything for her.”

Cassiel nods with understanding then says, “Oh, shit. I forgot I invited another guest.” He quickly leaves to find Alvin and Sonny sitting at the table. “Oh, I'm so sorry, Alvin. State business,” he quips.

“No problem. Your family is just entertaining us with their antics,” Alvin adds.

Sonny looks up and seeing Cassiel stretches his hands out to him silently. Cassiel gathers the boy in his arms and proudly announces, “Everyone, I'd like you to meet someone very special. This is Sunny-Beam. Hanji named him. We just call him Sonny. Sonny is my son,” Cassiel adds over the astonishment of the others.

Both Cassandra and Andrea look at one another. Eren is stunned. Sasha comes forward and tosses Sonny's hair saying, “Welcome, Sonny. I'm your grandmother Sasha Jaeger. This is Adam, Logan, and Violet. They're a little older than you but would you like to go play with them?”

Sonny nods happily and the four of them take off out the door.

“You have a kid, Cassiel? When were you going to tell us about him,” Andie asks.

“Believe me, it came as a shock to me, too,” he admits.

Alvin laughs and Sasha makes him a plate which he digs into eagerly.

“How old is he?”

“Who's his mother?”

“Where's he been all this time?”

The barrage of questions is daunting but understandable. With a heavy sigh Cassiel paints the gruesome picture that is Sonny's beginnings. 

There are gasps and small cries of empathy for the poor child. That's when Alvin chimes in saying, “He's a really good kid, though. Smart as a whip. He's already learned our alphabet and he can speak a few sentences, but it's a slow process. He understands everything intuitively. Almost like he knows what you're asking him before you ask it.”

“He's psychic,” Sasha says more as a statement than a question. “Oh, Cassiel, do you mind if I sit down with him and see how gifted he truly is?”

“Gifted, what do you mean exactly?” 

“In my village, we would test the children. It's simple really and not painful or demeaning in any way. I promise, he might even find it entertaining.”

“I suppose as long as he doesn't mind,” Cassiel adds.

As the evening wears on, Sasha prepares the first test. She chooses small ordinary objects and says, “Call him in, please.”

“Sonny,” Cassiel shouts but Sonny is already at the door looking at Sasha with great interest.

Her smile widens as he sits before her. She places a blindfold on his face and says to Cassiel, “Touch an object on the tray but don't move it. We don't want the sound giving it away.”

Cassiel touches the napkin.

She removes the blindfold from Sonny's face and asks, “Point to the item your dad touched.”

Sonny doesn't even hesitate to point to the napkin. 

“Good,” Sasha says as she places the blindfold back on his face. She now turns his chair around so he's not even facing the board.

“Okay, Cassiel, touch one item.” He does. “Eren, touch one item,” which he does. “Andrea?” She does. Finally Sasha says, “And you too, Cassandra,” and she does.

She turns Sonny around again and says, “Which item did Eren touch?” Sonny points out the little brass bell.

“Cassandra?”

He points out the pen.

“Andrea?”

Sonny hovers over the cup but lands on the pen again. 

Andrea says, “Oh, my goddess. That's exactly what I did.”

“And Cassiel?”

Sonny touches the napkin again.

Sasha looks up at Cassiel saying, “This test is too easy. It will take a little while to get the items I need to give him a proper test but I don't doubt you have a prodigy here, Cassiel, a true soothsayer.”

Sonny looks at his grandmother and nods.

She states, “And he knows it, too.”

He smiles at her in acknowledgment. 

“Alvin, would you be able to bring Sonny back here in about three days? I need to go into Trost and see if they have the items I need.”

“Sure, especially if I can have some more of this great home cooking,” he adds.

“Absolutely,” Sasha replies graciously.

“Grandma,” Sonny says suddenly, “may I eat?”

“Of course, Sonny. Come to the table. I'll get you something.” Looking toward Adam and the rest she asks, “Kids, are you hungry?”

“Yeah!” the three of them chime in unison.

Cassiel then notices Alvin's face. His look is euphoric! “What?”

“Oh, dear Goddess Maria, he spoke to her,” Alvin says happily. “I'm the only person he's spoken to since I found him.”

Cassiel looks toward Sonny and says, “That means he trust her. She's probably the only person I know that can help him with his gift.” He looks up at his dad saying, “Thanks for marrying such a wonderful woman.”

***

Armin is sitting across from his future son-in-law speaking of using Levi's past to help him with his future.

“You're contacts can help us greatly. We need to help those in the lower realm. Naturally, they don't trust outsiders. As soon as you are able to do so, I'd like to make you a member of our team.”

“Whoa, uncle, wait a minute,” Cassiel states. “You want to trust him with the inner-workings of our government? With our plans, secrets...that is a serious security concern.”

“Cassiel, think about it for a moment. Levi's people breached our system over six months ago. He already knows most of our secrets. Isn't that right, Levi?”

Levi's face goes pale then a smile starts to touch his lips as he makes a quick nod and looks up into the Guardian's eyes.

“Fuck,” Cassiel hisses. “Fine, do whatever, uncle, but any deceptions are on your head!”

Armin quickly dismisses his concerns and continues his conversation.

Eren Jaeger takes a moment to survey the scene. Sasha, Adam, Logan, Sonny, and Violet are all sitting at the table. Alvin, Cassandra, and Andrea are all discussing Sonny's discovery. Cassiel, Armin, Levi, and Erin are all engaged in a lively conversation. His eyes then fall to Mikasa. She is doing the same sort of survey. Realizing how much their family has grown. Realizing how happy she is to have all these people in her life. Eren nods to his sister and she smiles back at him. Being part of a family is a beautiful thing.


	3. It's too late for a Heart transplant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi needs a new heart yet his heart fails the night before his surgery. How can he be saved?

Chapter 3: It's too late for a Heart replacement

A couple of days after the gathering, Levi feels weak and decides to stay in bed. Sasha is busy testing Sonny at the kitchen table and Eren fixes a tray of food to take up to Levi. “I'll be back,” he sighs then proceeds up the stairs. Levi is sitting up in bed reading when he arrives. He knocks slightly to announce his presence then proceeds into the room. “I brought you something,” he says casually. Eren notices how the large bed practically swallows up Levi's small form. He smiles remembering saying something of that nature to Vye.

“Hey, man, thanks,” Levi states while eying the food. “I'm starved.”

Eren places the tray over Levi's lap and says, “May I sit with you?”

“It's your house,” Levi states while taking a bite of one of Sasha's homemade biscuits. “Wow, that wife of yours sure can cook,” he adds.

Eren just nods in agreement. He watches Levi silently as he gulps his food. When Levi takes a sip of his tea, he lifts the cup by the rim, just like his sister used to. Seeing the look on Eren's face he asks, “What?”

“You lift your cup by the rim.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So did your sister,” Eren states.

“Oh, well it makes sense. We didn't have cups so we used dipping bowls. They don't have handles,” Levi adds.

Eren smiles thinking, “The reasoning is so simple.” He continues to watch Levi then when the man licks his lips, Eren's breath catches in his throat for a moment.

Hearing this, Levi glances over at him and sees that look again. The hungry look that creeps him out. “Man, you got to stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what,” Eren asks seriously unaware.

“Like you want to fuck me. I'm a guy, okay. You're good looking and all but I prefer women,” Levi explains.

Eren's face flushes with embarrassment as he looks away saying, “Sorry. It's just that you remind me so much of your sister. Even the undercut.”

“This? Oh, she gave me my first undercut. I liked it so I just kept it,” he explains.

“How often did you see her,” Eren asks.

“Just once that I remember. She looked great! Long hair to her shoulders and she had some guy with her. Good looking, tall, great build, blonde hair, and an easy smile. That's when she gave me her pin. The one that says 'Humanities Strongest Soldier'. She said she didn't need it any longer and she knew I liked it.”

“The King presented that pin to her,” Eren adds.

“No shit, really? Nice,” Levi states. Levi notices the look again and rolls his eyes. “Man, have you ever even had cock?”

Eren gets embarrassed then admits, “Yes, actually. That guy you just described came to live with us. The three of us shared our marital bed.”

Levi's face pales. He didn't expect that explanation. He kind of saw Eren as being very vanilla...not into kink. An odd little smirk twitches at the edge of his lips as he shakes his head at the thought. “Wow, my sister was really into an odd assortment of shit,” he adds.

“You have no idea,” Eren replies and this comment actually makes Levi blush slightly. Yes, her husband would know that better than her brother would. “If you're done, I'll take your tray back downstairs and let you get back to your reading.”

“Sure, thanks,” he adds. Then Levi looks at him saying, “Um, I don't mind if you come back later. I would like to hear a little more about Violet-Lee. Not the kinky stuff necessarily, but just what she was like.”

Eren nods with a smile. He leaves the room and Levi puts his book on the nightstand and goes to sleep.

* * *

Cassiel knocks on the door and calls out, “Sasha, you guys here?”

“Hey, you. Come on in,” she offers while opening the door wide.

He sees Sonny sitting at the table with the other children and says, “Hey, Sonny, I came to see how you're doing.”

Sonny smiles up at his father but doesn't speak to him. 

Cassiel seems put off by his refusal so he asks, “Why are you so quiet around me?”

Sonny can read the hurt in his tone so he looks at Violet, Adam, and Logan and softly says, “Go.” They know what he means as they quickly head into the living room. Sonny looks deep into Cassiel's eyes. He then picks up a butter knife, licks it, places some sugar on its edge, and mimics stabbing it into the back of Sasha's neck, twisting it 180 degrees and slowly extracting it.

Cassiel's eyes grow incredibly wide as he asks, “You know what happened to Annie?”

Sonny nods.

He hugs his son tightly and says, “Oh, Sonny, I'm so sorry. You do understand why I did that, right?”

Sonny nods again but still refuses to speak. 

“It's alright, son. When you feel you can trust me, we'll talk,” he adds softly.

Sonny nods like he already knows the day and time of which his father speaks. He smiles and motions for the others to rejoin them.

A few minutes later there's another knock at the door as a impatient Erin Arlert burst through the door. “Hey, guys,” she adds all smiles and energy. 

Sasha glances at her saying, “Up the stairs. First door on your left.”

Erin blushes but nods and heads in the direction indicated. She listens for a moment but hearing nothing enters and finds her Levi surrounded in a bed much too large for him and wrapped up like a cocoon. Just the top of his raven black hair pokes out from beneath the covers. She slides next to him and begins running her fingers through his soft hair. He stirs at her touch. He peeks one grey eye out and sees the beautiful heterochromiac eyes of his beloved gazing down at him. Her right eye is a bright blue like her father's but it has flecks of purple reflected in the light. The left is a deep gold with green flecks. He smiles up at her and a devilish mood strikes him as he reaches for her.

He grabs hold of her, tossing her down on the bed as he pins her down and begins covering her with kisses. “You are beautiful!” he breathes next to her ear. “And you're mine,” he states solidly. She blushes at the intensity of his gaze. “Does your mother know you're here?”

She looks at him as if to say, “Naturally, that woman doesn't miss a thing.”

He nods and after planting another kiss on her throat, he lets her up. 

She interlaces her fingers with his, noting how long and tapered his are. “You have beautiful hands,” she adds while caressing him.

He is gazing at her rumpled brown hair as he asks, “I thought Mikasa is a foster sister to your uncle Eren.”

“She is,” Erin adds while still caressing his fingers.

“Then how do you have his crazy hair?” Levi asks.

She looks up into his face then and smiles saying, “Just lucky I guess.”

She sees his look change...turn hungry...lustful. She knows he wants to take her right here, right now. If not for his heart...

“You know, once I have my surgery,” he begins, “you'll have no choice but to marry me.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I don't intend to let you out of our bedroom and your mother will kill me if you get pregnant and aren't even married to the ass.”

“You, the Sewer King...you're afraid of my mother?”

He looks at her and says, “Fuck yeah! That woman's scary. Your father's scared of her too. That's the real reason he's helping me, you know. 'Cause let's face it, if he didn't and you were pissed enough to not forgive him, she'd be caught in the middle and he's not about to piss her off.”

Erin laughs knowing that he's right. Armin is a bit scared of what Mikasa would do to him should he push their daughter, their only child away. Her mom is always boasting about how she endured 42 hours of intense labor and pushed a 9 pound baby out of her loins and lived to tell about it.

“Goddess, I love you,” Levi says earnestly as he caresses the hair from her eyes.

“I grew up listening to my father talk about the 'Eren/Lee-Vye' story. I knew the moment you told me your name that you and I were meant to have our own 'Erin/Levi' saga,” she adds softly. 

“I'm glad your mother is a foster child,” Levi adds suddenly. “'Cause if you were my blood relative, I'd be your uncle.”

“Oh, dear Goddess Maria! I didn't think of that,” Erin says quickly.

He kisses her face and laughs. “Technically, I am your uncle...”

She smacks his arm saying, “Don't remind me. The things we've done.”

And he laughs again when he sees her blush. “I did mean to ask you about Andrea. Is she any good? She's not going to screw this up and give me a frog's heart of something, is she?”

“My cousin Andrea is one of the leading surgeons in the district. She's actually a pediatrician. She's great with kids. And seeings how you never grew up...”

Oh, he grabs her and begins tickling her mercilessly. He continues until he feels light headed and has to stop. “Seriously,” he says once he catches his breath, “I want you to marry me. You will, right?”

“Are you asking 'cause that's a pretty lame way to do it,” she adds unimpressed. 

“Oh, you want flowers and candlelight?”

“Yes,” she adds with a quiet stupor that causes him to pull away from her slowly.

“Erin, when I go legit, I won't have the money to shower you with gifts,” he explains.

She shrugs.

“You know I love you,” he adds softly.

She looks into his eyes then. His face softens, her lips quiver, and their kiss is wonderfully spontaneous. She pulls away reluctantly and says, “I don't need riches, Levi, just a healthy husband.” He places his hand on the nape of her neck and pulls her closer. His lips are soft against her own, tender. The tenderness causes tingling in all the right places as she reaches for him. They intertwine into one another as he continues planting soft kisses on her cheeks, lips, forehead, neck over and over again. She runs her hand over his shirt and pulls the hem up slightly to touch his solid abs when they hear someone clear his throat.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Eren adds while bringing another tray of food for the couple. “Sasha thought you might be hungry.”

The smell is so tantalizing, but they don't move. They are content wrapped in each others arms so Eren places the tray on the bedside table and leaves the two in peace.

Since her aunt and uncle don't mind, Erin stays with Levi more to monitor his health since they're so close to finally having his new heart but even with Erin there helping to keep his mind occupied and his heart beating, Levi grows more tired, more sickly looking each day. The dark purple crescents under his eyes denote the status of his body and it's the night before the O. R. visit that his heart starts to fail completely.

“Levi? Levi! Sasha! Eren! Please, help me,” Erin shouts waking the entire household.

Erin continues shaking his arm, trying desperately to get some sort of response but Levi is just too weak. Eren and Sasha rush in to the room. Eren begins pumping on Levi's chest like he's seen his dad do once. This is enough to keep the oxygen flowing to his organs. “Sasha, what should we do?”

“Didn't you tell me once that you gave blood to Armin and it brought him back to life?”

“A transfusion? Do we have any small tubing or needles,” Eren asks while still pumping Levi's chest.

“I have sewing needles...”

“They need to be hollow,” Eren adds.

“Well, we can pierce the vein and try forcing the tube into place,” Sasha offers. 

Violet walks in and asks, “Will these work instead,” while showing Sasha and Eren the porcupine quills she collected. “They're hollow and sharp.” 

“Erin, lift Levi's chin and breath into his mouth. Watch to see if his chest rises when you do it,” Eren adds as he keeps pumping.

“Couldn't you just use thin bamboo shoots for the tubing,” Logan offers.

“Go, cut some off for me,” Sasha says as she picks through the quills to find two that are extremely sharp. 

Logan returns a few moments later with several lengths of bamboo. 

“Eren, you'll have to lay right beside Levi for this to work and we need something like glue but stiffer to keep it from leaking too much.”

“Like biscuit dough?” Adam offers. 

“Perfect!” Sasha says while running back down to the kitchen. She grabs a handful from the tub in the refrigerator and rushes back upstairs. “It just has to hold together for a couple of minutes...I hope.” Sasha works quickly, careful not to clog the porcupine needles with dough and has Eren lay down with his heart higher than Levi's to help the blood run down hill. “Cross your arm over his and interlock your fingers.” He does and she pierces his skin then secures the other end to Levi's arm once the blood starts flowing.

“Continue to breath for him, Erin,” Eren reminds her and Sasha takes over pumping Levi's heart for him. There is a dribble of blood but not as much as they'd have expected since it's mostly one way. They anxiously wait to see if this idea works.

“How long was my dad dead?” Erin asks.

“Approximately fifteen minutes, I think, but the machine was still blowing oxygen into his lungs,” he states.

“Logan, will you time this for me,” Erin asks tearfully.

Logan nods his head as he and Violet watch the clock on the wall. Time passes at an incredibly slow pace. At the six minute mark, one of the porcupine quills falls loose and needs reconnected. At nine minutes, the dough begins to leak in earnest and Eren's arm starts to steam in order to keep up the supply of blood. At twelve minutes, Levi moves slightly. Erin gasp and grabs hold of his other hand saying, “Levi, can you hear me?”

“Arm hurts,” he whispers barely audibly.

“I know, sweetheart, just bear with us,” she adds while stroking his hair from his face. At fourteen minutes the bamboo shoot explodes as Levi's newly revamped heart shoots it's new found strength back at Eren. 

Sasha quickly removes the quills and folds their arms to stop the bleeding. Both men heal quickly. 

“Oi, Eren, why you laying in bed with me,” Levi asks. “Is there something I should know?”

Erin smiles and kisses her goofy boyfriend saying, “He just saved your life, Levi. Your heart gave out and he gave you a transfusion of his titan shifter blood.”

“You can bring back the dead?” Levi asks both creeped and and intrigued.

“It appears so,” Eren adds. 

“Wait,” Levi says while taking a deep cleansing breath. “Oh, the pain's gone! Did you fix my heart? Will I still need a transplant?” 

“No idea. We'll still see Andie tomorrow. She should be able to tell us.”

Levi looks up at his one and only. The new heart is working wonders for his libido also. He sees Erin in a new light and wishes they were alone so he can show her just how healthy he feels.

“We should change these sheets,” Sasha adds.

“Holy shit, what did you guys do to me? It looks like...” he stops there when he sees Adam, Logan, and Violet are in the room with them.

Levi states, “I need a shower,” as he grabs a towel and heads for the closet to get a change of clothes.

Sasha and Erin strip the bed. Then Erin looks over at her uncle. She realizes she never thanked him for saving her Lover's life. She walks over and hugs him tightly saying, “Thank you for giving my Levi back to me.”

He smiles a bitter-sweet smile and knows she understands how he feels. No one will ever replace his Lee-Vye but he has room in his heart for many types of love.

 

When they visit Andrea, she is amazed at Levi's progress. “This happened from just a transfusion,” she asks while listening to Levi's strong, regular heartbeat.

“Yes, just last night actually,” they all agree. 

“Well, I can't find anything wrong with your heart, Levi. This must have been environmental not genetic.”

“What makes you say that,” Sasha asks.

“Well, regenerative properties would take it back to its original state. If you have a bad heart then you will always have a bad heart. But lets say it was from an accident and before that you were fine. Then it being regenerated would take it back to being fine again.”

“That's what Reiner mentioned about the titan shifters' children. If their bodies are deformed at birth, surgery never works 'cause their little bodies keep going back to the deformity since that is 'normal' for them,” Eren adds.

“Oh, wow, that's horrible! Those poor kids,” Andie states.


	4. The Woman in the Golden Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sewer King is invited to a masquerade ball by the Guardian to out a spy. Eren Jaeger has trouble separating his feelings for his dead wife Violet-Lee and her brother Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:)

Chapter 4: The woman in the gold mask

“Get dressed,” Eren says while tossing a golden mask on the bed beside Levi.

“What's this for?”

“Cassiel wants you with us at the Halloween Ball tonight. He has it on good authority that there is a traitor in his midst. One you should recognize since you're the latest 'Sewer King' and he needs you to out him. This is a masquerade ball so no one will recognize you.”

“Then how will I recognize him?” Levi asks.

“Oh, that should be easy. If it's the man he suspects, well, he's a freaking giant! Get dressed! We leave in thirty minutes.”

“But I don't have a costume...”

“Pick something from my closet,” Eren says. "There's bound to be something that will work for you,” Eren adds not giving the idea much thought.

Levi goes to the closet in the master bedroom and sees all of Eren's clothes. Yes, he has enough uniforms and dress clothes to do the job then Levi notices his sister's Regent attire and a slight smile crosses his lips. He lets his fingers caress the silky material of the yellow gown and he knows what he intends to wear.

Levi is just finishing the final touches when Eren shouts, “Come on, Levi. You're making us late.”

Eren is wearing a uniform with many shiny buttons and cords of gold and red piping. His mask is black and gold and matches perfectly. He hears Levi descending the stairs and glances his way. What he sees takes his breath away. Standing on the last step is his dead wife just as alive and alluring as she was in life. 

“Oh my goddess,” Eren sighs, “you look magnificent!”

Levi smiles from behind the golden mask. “Shall we?”

“Yes,” Eren says a bit too enamored for his own good.

Levi chuckles and heads for the door. Eren follows soon after. 

They arrive in style and are welcomed as honored guest of the Guardian. Eren takes Levi's hand and helps him down from the carriage. The hall is beautifully decorated in a Halloween theme. There is enough food to feed a small army which is of course what will arrive for this gala event. 

Cassiel sees his father and the woman beside him. He walks over to Eren and says, “Dad, I needed you to bring Levi with you. Is he here?”

“Yes, Guardian, I'm here,” the woman in the golden gown states and Cassiel does a double take as Levi smiles up at him. 

“Holy shit! I didn't recognize you. That's perfect,” Cassiel states as he looks Levi over from head to toe. “Levi, I really need this. Please, dance with every man over six foot tall. I need to know if any of them are working with the underground.”

“Every man,” he teases, “that would mean you also.”

“You don't have to dance with me but I just might take you up on that,” Cassiel adds softly.

Eren clears his throat and smirks at his son.

“Excuse me,” Cassiel adds then they hear him mutter, “damn, he looks like mom,” under his breath as he walks away.

Watching the arrivals, Eren sees Armin and Mikasa. His sister looks ravishing and Armin is simply glowing. “Come with me,” Eren says while taking Levi's arm in his. They walk over to the two and Levi hears Armin gasp. It takes a moment for the Undersecretary to gather his wits about him as Eren introduces Levi as 'Maria'. Mikasa just eyes the midget knowing that her brother seems a bit too taken with 'Maria'.

Levi sees her look and adds, “Honey, you know why I'm here.”

“Yes, but why in that getup,” Mikasa states flatly.

“Masquerade Ball, it kind of helps if you dress the part,” Levi sighs.

Armin whispers, “You look great and it's a perfect ruse!”

“Yes, Cassiel has already instructed me to dance with every man over six foot tall. The problem is all the men look over six foot tall to me. Well, all except you, Armin,” he adds with a smile.

“Just pick every man taller than Eren. That should work,” Armin adds and Levi nods at that thought. 

“Come on, Eren. Introduce me to Sina's elite,” Levi adds as they walk away.

“You sure you want that midget marrying our daughter,” Mikasa asks.

“Miki, you know she's not about to give him up,” Armin adds. “She's in-love and that's not something we can talk her out of.”

“We can try,” Mikasa adds seriously.

“She's as stubborn as you, dear wife. Good luck with that,” Armin replies while rolling his eyes.

“Mr. Undersecretary,” a tall man in a tan uniform says a bit too eagerly as he grabs Armin's hand and shakes it fiercely. “I'm so glad you're here. May I steal your husband, Mrs. Arlert? I need to speak with him a few minutes.”

Mikasa nods curtly and watches Armin being dragged off by the man in question. She sighs and heads for the drink table. “What would you like, dear lady?” the bartender asks.

“Something strong and sweet,” she states. 

“That would be me,” Reiner adds while saddling up to Mikasa. 

“Oh, my goddess, Braun?”

And then a short blonde in a beautifully decorated gown slides up next to him.

“Christa, you look wonderful!”

“Thanks. Yes, Cassiel sent word that he wanted us here tonight. He never said why. It's kind of weird being back here after all this time.”

“I bet,” Mikasa says. “So much has happened. I don't know where to start.”

“I can't help but notice the woman with Eren. We had heard that Lee-Vye was killed. Is our information incorrect?”

Mikasa leans closer saying, “That's Lee-Vye's younger brother but call him 'Maria' if you speak with him tonight. He's the latest Sewer King. Cassiel needs him to out the Baron, if he's here tonight.”

“He believes the Baron is one of Sina's elite? Wow! Well, I wish you guys luck,” Reiner adds. Then the music begins and Reiner asks his wife if she'd like to dance as he takes her hand and glides with her to the dance floor.

* * *

“Oh, my goddess, that was so much fun!” Levi says as he stumbles into Sasha's kitchen. 

“Was there anyone there that you recognized?” Eren asks.

“Yes, three people actually and I already gave that information to both Armin and Cassiel,” Levi adds while removing his sister's earrings.

They are both a bit more tipsy than they planned on getting. Eren's eyes caress the curve of Levi's cheek as he pulls the covering over his ear once more. 

“Thank you,” Levi says.

“For what,” Eren asks sincerely puzzled.

“For everything! The new heart, the titan shifter blood, the party. It's not like we do this sort of thing down in the sewers,” he adds while pulling Eren tight and hugging him. Holding him this close Eren realizes he even smells like Lee-Vye. He pulls away just enough to look into Levi's eyes. There is a pause then Levi states, “You're doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Looking at me like you want to take me...right here, right now,” Levi states, “but hey, after all you've done for me...” Levi doesn't finish his sentence. Instead he leans in and kisses Eren full on the lips. The kiss is awkward and platonic but it gets Eren's full attention and he wraps his arms around Levi's waist, pulling him in tightly and kisses him back with more purpose, more passion.

Eren's had years of practice and is actually a very good kisser now. Levi feels himself becoming aroused at the older man's insistent probing and allows Eren inside his mouth, twisting tongues in a tantalizingly earthy display. As Eren pulls away, Levi places his hand in his unruly hair pressing up into his mouth again, hungry for more. Eren rolls his hips into Levi's, pressing him up against the counter. When they part this time, Levi's eyes are intense with an unspoken desire for more. 

Eren smiles back at him saying, “It's easy to tell you two apart. Your sister didn't have stubble. Not on her face, at least.”

With his eyes still intensely eying Eren Levi asks, “When is Sasha coming home?”

“Tomorrow morning she should be back,” Eren replies not thinking much of it.

“I'm going to go change,” Levi states.

“That's a good idea. That dress cost a small fortune...” Eren begins to say with a smile in his eyes.

“No,” Levi says stopping him. “I mean, I'm going up to my bedroom. It's up to you what happens after that,” he adds leaving the invitation open ended.

For a moment, Eren is confused and just watches as Levi heads toward the stairs. He removes his jacket and hangs it on the hook by the door. Slowly he turns and says, “Wait, what?” Levi, however, is already up the stairs. 

Eren blinks a few times trying to clear his mind, wondering if he misinterpreted Levi's meaning. He hesitates a moment knowing that he needs to pass Levi's room to get to his own. He did enjoy their kiss but he's not certain he should go any farther. Things with Sasha are good and his niece is in-love with the man upstairs. It's the image of Mikasa that causes him to decide against tempting fate knowing that his sister would absolutely tear him a new one, if he messed up her daughter's relationship with the dark-haired man.

He passes Levi's door. It's closed so he takes that as a sign. When he gets to his room, he begins undressing then slides into bed. There's a warm body there that he didn't expect to find. He jumps but Levi runs his hand over Eren's shoulder soothing him by saying, “I figured your bed would be more comfortable.”

He is correct, of course, and this Levi still smells of his Lee-Vye's perfume. “Why do you have to look so much like her,” Eren whispers as he feels his resolve cave.

“Actually, if you think about it, she looked like me. She could have adorned herself differently, but she chose to look like a man.”

“I don't want to mess things up with Sasha,” Eren adds trying again to make himself stop before anything happens that he'll regret.

“I'm not going to tell her,” Levi adds with a smirk.

“She'll know,” Eren adds softly.

“Look, if you want me to leave, I will. I just know you keep looking at me like you're going to eat me and honestly, after everything, I'm not going to stop you. Shit, if you fuck as well as you kiss, I might even enjoy this.”

Eren groans, his resolve hanging by a thread.

Levi leans up to face him saying, “Listen, if this is that much of a conflict for you, I'll go. I don't want to cause any problems.”

After a moment of silence, Eren says, “I never got to say goodbye.” Eren takes a shaky breath then adds softly, “I repaired the hole in Wall Maria and was stuck there since only Lee-Vye and Erwin knew the trigger word to get me out and they both were killed. She was cremated before Cassiel ever figured out how to get me out of my titan.”

“Then this is your chance, Eren. I won't deny you that,” Levi adds gently. “I'll even dress like her, if you wish.”

The way Eren is leaning over him, Levi feels it when one of his tears sprinkles onto the skin of his arm. 

“Hey, man, it's okay,” Levi adds as he pulls Eren against his chest. “It's okay,” he adds again reassuring Eren that he's there for him. 

“Just stay with me, okay?”

“Sure, Eren. If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do,” Levi replies while holding him tightly against his sleek form. 

Eren continues to allow his grief to wash over them both as Levi kisses his hair and holds him tightly against his chest. Breathing in Lee-Vye's beautiful fragrance, Eren finally manages to get to sleep. It's a wonderful sleep full of loving memories of his first wife. Her smell still lingers on the sheets as Eren sleeps late into the morning. 

Rising a few minutes later, Eren strips the bed and tosses the bedding in the washer. He isn't about to let Sasha come home to a bed that smells like his first wife. Since he never does the laundry, he knows he needs to come up with a better story than, 'By the way honey, Levi donned my dead wife's clothes and we made out a bit until I fell fast asleep cuddled in his arms.' Since he's never been much of a drinker, Eren decides to say he 'got sick' in their bed. That would also help explain why there is a bit of perfume lingering to the mattress should she happen to notice.

As he reaches the kitchen area, he hears Sasha and Levi speaking. “...oh, you need to go next time, Sasha. The food is to die for.”

“I bet,” she adds happily while getting the kids' breakfast ready. Levi stands by the sink while having a cup of tea as he dips a piece of dry toast in the rich liquid. He said it saves on having to wash another plate. He is freshly showered, shaved, and wearing his own cologne now.

“Good morning, everyone,” Eren says while joining them.

“Morning daddy,” comes a round of welcomes. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Sasha says while crossing to him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Levi is just telling us how well the party went. Did you have fun, too?”

“Oh, it was nice,” Eren admits then leans in to whisper, “I got sick, though, so I tossed the bedding in the washer.”

Sasha's eyes light up then she smiles saying, “It happens.”

Levi's eyes don't betray their little escapade from the night before in the least as he sips his tea. Suddenly he stops and says, “By the way, Armin mentioned that living quarters will be opening up at the castle soon and he wants me to move in so I'm closer for when they need to confer with me. I figured you two probably want some time alone before then so if you want, next weekend I'll watch the kids while you two have a mini honeymoon.”

“Oh, wow,” Eren adds. “Time alone. We haven't done that since before...”

Levi's eyes flicker as he watches Sasha blush while giving Eren a death glare. He smiles saying, “Since before what,” although Levi is fairly certain Eren isn't suppose to devolve that tidbit of information.

“We've never had time alone,” Sasha says through clenched teeth.

“What she says,” Eren adds with his own blush of embarrassment.

“So would you like the mini break or not,” Levi adds with a knowing look. 

“Absolutely, and thank you,” Eren adds quickly.


	5. Sonny's true nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who or what is Sunny-Beam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I've been getting a great deal of comments and words of praise on this work. Thank you!!!
> 
> Here's another update which gives a little more insight into who/what Sonny is. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 5: Sonny's true nature.

“That was a great party,” Christa states the following morning as she and Reiner get dressed.

“Yes, but it was so weird to meet Lee-Vye's younger brother...dressed in her Regent gown and royal jewels. I felt a bit sorry for Eren. He looked so lost whenever he looked at him.”

“I know, but I'm certain they'll figure everything out. Come on, Reiner. Let's find out why Cassiel wanted us here,” Christa says once they're dressed. 

They head for Cassiel's office and are announced. They see a small child with him. The boy doesn't face them at first. But when Cassiel says, “Please, Reiner, close and lock the door,” his seriousness gets their attention.

“What's wrong,” Reiner ask immediately sensing the intense tension in the room.

“This is my son, Sunny-Beam. Hanji named him. He insisted on meeting the two of you and, well, he'll explain.”

Sonny steps into a pair of his grandfather's Eren's pants that they brought with them and pulls them on under his oversized shirt. The three of them gasp as they watch the child transform into an adult. Sonny begins to turn and says, “It's okay, Reiner, you don't need to kneel,” but the moment the young man turns to face him, Reiner Braun falls to his knees so quickly, he actually cracks the tile. 

“Oh my goddesses Maria, Sina, and Rose...you're...you're the KING,” Reiner whispers.

“The what,” Christa asks looking from her kowtowed husband to the young man in question.

“He's the King, the Disciple, the true Guardian. Oh my goddesses,” he says while bent so low to the ground his forehead touches the floor.

“Rise, Servant,” Sonny says gently. 

Reiner has trouble rising to his feet. He is so overwhelmed by emotion at meeting the fabled and famous Guardian in person. Then he drops quickly saying, “Please, I beg your mercy, my Lord. I did not protect Anne Leonhart as well as I was instructed.”

“I said 'rise, Servant',” Sonny states again but this time not nearly as gently. “I know you failed in your duties, Braun. Luckily I was already conceived. It was a hard first few years though. Eating corpses and such but I will forgive you if you return when you're told.”

“Now wait a minute,” Christa adds clearly offended, “my husband is a good man...”

“This I know, Historia,” Sonny states firmly.

“How did you know my true name,” Christa asks while taking a few steps back.

“He's a gifted seer, Christa. He wrote the Book of Prophecy,” Reiner adds. “And he can transcend time itself.”

“Braun's family was entrusted with the duty of protecting my progeny. Anne Leonhart was the last of my descendants. Without her, I would have never been able to recycle, reincarnate, whatever it's called now,” Sonny explains.

“Oh wow,” Cassiel whispers. “I'm sorry, Sonny. I didn't know anything about that.”

“And honestly you shouldn't have had to. The Brauns were entrusted and had Historia not abdicated the throne then there wouldn't have been any problem. Annie was here. She was in charge of security. Reiner was here. It should have been simple,” Sonny adds.

“Then I wasn't really necessary?” Cassiel asks.

“Oh, no,” Sonny says with a slight blush. “ I needed you too. Well, actually I needed Berthold but he was fated to die before Anne Leonhart ever came out of her crystal. I'm sorry he had to impregnate your mother, Cassiel, but without her help, well, I wouldn't be here now either. Transcendence takes a great deal of manipulation. Sometimes things work beautifully. Other times, like now, well, you see now how tricky it can be.”

“You said you ate corpses,” Christa finally whispers.

“Yes, mom's and several others then dogs, cats, rats, anything I could scrounge actually,” Sonny adds with a hint of a smirk as he watches Historia's reaction.

“I think I'm going to be sick,” she says softly. 

“I wanted you two here because when I turn eleven Historia has to be seated on her throne. She has to take her proper place for the rest of this to work out for the humans and titan shifters alike,” Sonny replies.

“But they think I'm dead,” Christa states.

“A mistake, a safety precaution, call it whatever you want but you need to be Queen, Historia. Without you seated on the throne, the titans will devour your people and the titan shifters will not have the human males they need for their continued survival either.”

“But what you wrote...if I return to the throne, Reiner will be murdered trying to save me,” Christa states.

“I am sorry, Historia, but that is a necessity also. Reiner has to take the fall for you so the humans can see how dedicated this titan shifter has become. It is essential. That way the humans and the titan shifters will finally work together and that's what needs to happen.”

Tearfully Christa looks to her husband who is standing by her side. His look is so loving. She knows he will gladly do whatever is necessarily to protect her. “How long before you turn eleven,” she asks.

“Five more years, Historia, and here,” he adds while placing his hand on her abdomen, “just think of this as a gift for keeping your promise to me.” 

Christa looks at Sonny. Her body suddenly feels different somehow. “What did you do?”

“You'll see in nine months,” Sonny adds knowing that he's just helped her conceive Reiner's child. A child free from the effects of the poison distributed from the bullet he received while protecting Leonhart during the wedding disaster.

“We've already lost three babies,” Reiner states softly. “I don't want her to go through that again.”

“She won't, Braun. Trust me,” Sonny adds with a tender smile. “Just remember to give him a strong name...”

“Him? We'll have a son,” Reiner asks clearly overwhelmed by the idea.

“Yes, and don't worry. He won't be sickly in the least. He'll be strong and healthy. I think he'll live to be about one hundred and ten. Just about when my next incarnation is scheduled,” Sonny adds.

“So he won't be a titan shifter,” Cassiel asks.

“No, Reiner can no longer shift,” Sonny states. “Oh, I'm sorry, father. You will have to return the throne once Historia is reinstated.”

“I kind of figured that part out actually,” Cassiel adds with a smirk. 

“So can I count on you returning in five years then, Historia?” Sonny asks.

“Do I have a choice,” Christa asks.

“Yes,” Sonny states, “but everyone you love will die if you don't return.”

“That's no choice,” Reiner adds flatly.

“True.”

“If everyone dies,” Cassiel asks, “does that mean you also, Sonny?”

“Actually, this mortal shell would die. My spiritual self will just go to a plain of existence to wait until the rise of the next evolution. Maybe it will be water creatures this time,” Sonny states wistfully.

“How old are you?” Reiner asks.

“Old, son. Very old,” Sonny adds in a powerful voice that resonates throughout the castle. The three of them look at him curiously. Wondering just what the hell he is. But he changes back into a child quickly and says, “Daddy. I need to sleep now.”

They watch him leave through a side door and Reiner turns to Cassiel to ask, “How is he your son?”

“Anne was pregnant when she died. He ate his way out of her womb and survived on whatever he could find,” Cassiel states.

“Did you know she was pregnant,” Christa asks softly.

Cassiel doesn't want to admit it but yes, he knew and he killed her anyhow. “I didn't know her importance,” he replies, “had I known...” but he doesn't finish his thought and Reiner and Christa don't force him to. “Reiner, if you knew I wasn't the true Guardian, why didn't you ever say anything?”

“I've only ever seen his likeness in paintings or in sketches. You do look like him so I figured you were him,” Reiner adds. “But seeing the two of you side-by-side, it was easy to tell he's the true Guardian.”

“That painting in your mother's house, that's Sonny, isn't it?”

“Yes, but of course, he's much older there,” Reiner replies.

“Cassiel, you've been an excellent leader,” Christa adds. “And that's what counts.”

“Thank you, Queen Historia. I'll see you both in five years if not before then,” Cassiel adds with a smile. 

“Thank you, Cassiel. For taking such good care of my people,” Historia replies. “We shall be back.” And with a nod she and Reiner leave.


	6. Erin Arlert's betrothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erin decide to make their intention to wed formal. How will Erin's mother Mikasa react to this news? How will her father Armin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally like this chapter for so many reasons. Here's hoping you find it entertaining as well.

Chapter 6: Erin Arlert's betrothal

Once Levi is moved into his new quarters he gets his first visitor. She is a vision of beauty. Long, brown hair, slender muscular build, heterochromiac eyes. The moment Levi lays eyes on Erin, he says, “Oh, I've missed you.”

“I've missed you too, Levi. Why didn't you visit me?”

“I'm sorry. I was busy helping Cassiel. He's very demanding. But you're here now,” he says as he pulls her into his arms. Levi caresses Erin's cheek then traces his index finger over her bottom lip. “Do you forgive me?”

“Always,” she says while leaning down to kiss him. Her kiss is tender but he feels as though she's holding back something. 

“What's wrong?”

“I've missed you,” she stresses. “You know what I mean.”

“Oh,” he says while cocking an eyebrow up at her statement. A gentle smile twitches at the corner of his mouth. 

“You have a new bedroom...a new bed...let's christen it,” she adds while taking hold of Levi's hand. He knows he's got a meeting in fifteen minutes with Cassiel, Armin, and some other top brass but Erin's needs come first. He leads her into his bedroom and locks the door behind them.

Erin rips off her shirt in no time flat revealing a tight fitting sports bra. He reaches around her slender form to lift it off her. When he sees the fullness and bounce of her breast, he sighs. Levi kisses her sternum relishing the scent of her skin. He frees her hips of her jeans and kneels to kiss her navel. Slowly, he slips her underwear off her firm buttocks to kiss her pubic mound. “Lay back,” he says.

She scoots onto his bed then spreads her legs open wide allowing him full access to her genitalia. He spreads her folds to gain access to her clitoris. The little pink nub is already eagerly awaiting his touch. The moment his tongue caresses it, Erin moans as the pleasure races through her body. Her hips begin to move on their own, angling to get closer to his stiff, probing tongue. “Levi,” she sighs.

He moves his lips over the tan skin of her thighs, kisses her, sucking on her, leaving little love bites in his wake as he fingers her. He runs his tongue over her skin teasingly, tempting her to climax. The truth be told, he is currently sporting a raging hard-on! Fuck, he's missed her too. 

I'm

He works his way up her navel to her bountiful breast. Again he uses his tongue to tease her, flickering it against her hardened nipples. He uses his whole mouth to suck on her breast, taking in as much as he's able. She feels his cock eagerly bouncing near her wet, welcoming hole. “Ride me,” she says.

He looks up into her eyes and proceeds up her body to her neck where he claims her for his own. He shoves himself inside her and she lets out a gasp. “Oh, yes,” she cries. She's tight and wet and hot, damn, she feels good. 

Levi rolls his hips into her, forcing his cock deeper. He watches her face as her neck arches and her lips part. His rhythm is intense. Stroke after deep, penetrating stroke sends pleasurable waves throughout her entire body. 

“Levi, yes, oh, god, you feel so good!” she manages between pants. His face tenses in concentration.

His pace quickens. “Fuck,” he hisses. “Damn, Erin, oh shit, I'm going to...” And with a grunt and a few gasps he cums. He looks down at her, the relief on his face his priceless. 

He lays beside her and continues stroking her, fingering her, finishing what he started. He never leaves her hanging. He's too much of a man to be so cruel. Her hips buck and move in time to his gestures. The intensity of her gaze increases. He knows she's on the verge so he quickens his pace for her. Finally, she arches her back and screams his name, “LEVI!” He loves making her orgasm. She gets so embarrassed by her own carnal needs. The blush that touches her cheeks is beautiful! She cuddles up to him saying, “Yes, I missed you.” 

He strokes her cheek then kisses her lips tenderly. “You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen,” he says softly.

She smiles up at him. Goddess Maria, he's perfect! She wraps her leg over his hip, pressing herself closer to him. She runs her fingers through his hair. “Will you marry me?” she asks.

“Of course,” he says without a moment's hesitation. “I thought we already discussed this?”

“I know. I just needed to hear you say it again,” she says sadly.

“Hey,” he says while taking her chin in his hand and looking into her eyes, “I love you, Erin Arlert. Don't think for a moment that I don't.”

She smiles back at him then places her head on his chest to listen to his healthy heart beating. “It sounds so much stronger,” she admits.

“We have your uncle to thank for that,” Levi says while stroking her hair. 

Suddenly, there's a knock on his bedroom door. And a familiar voice calls out saying, “Levi, Cassiel asked me to make certain you're at this meeting.”

Hearing her father's voice through the one inch wooden barrier, Erin tenses and scrambles to cover her nakedness. Levi chuckles and says, “I'll be out in a minute, Armin. Please, wait for me in the hall.”

“Will do,” Armin says as they hear his footsteps retreat. 

Levi looks into Erin's face saying, “Just wait about ten minutes after we leave to make your escape.”

She nods as she begins to dress herself again. He watches as she bends, muscles flexing, breast bouncing, damn, she's hot and she's all his!

With one last kiss, Levi leaves her side. He quickly dresses and she watches his taut ass as he makes his way through the apartment. He is so muscular and fits so well!

She hears the two men speaking and listens as the sound retreats down the hall. Her parents already know about her relationship with Levi but having her dad almost catch her in the act is just a little too much for Erin to take.

Levi returns a few hours later and is surprised to smell food cooking. He listens and realizes that Erin's also humming as she cuts more veggies. He approaches stealthily and comes up behind her. He watches as she reaches for one of the spices in the spice rack above the counter. Her short skirt rides up her thighs and he sees the unmistakable love bite he placed there. A smile crosses his lips as he imagines one of her parents catching sight of those. He walks toward her and wraps his arms around her slender form. He slides his hands up to cup her breast and realizes she's not wearing her bra. He kisses the back of her neck, playfully biting her. 

“Oh, it's just you,” she teases. 

“And who did you think I was?”

“Oh, I don't know,” she teases. “Maybe one of dad's assistants.” Levi playfully swats her bottom and realizes she's also not wearing underwear. 

“Tease,” he hisses as he kisses her neck again. “Oh, and you might want to change into something a little longer than your skirt if you're going to see Armin or Mikasa 'cause this thing doesn't cover you very well.”

“I wore this just for you,” she states. “I have that other change of clothes for when I leave.”

“Ah,” he says while pressing himself up against her, holding her hips in place. Erin reaches over and turns off the burners. She takes hold of Levi's hand saying, “Dinner can wait.”

She leads him into his bedroom. When she turns to undress him, he lifts her and tosses her on to the sheets. She smiles up at him and motions for him to come to her with her index finger. He crawls on the bed, kisses her legs, moving up her body, running his fingers over her exposed pubis, and pushes her shirt up over her head. 

When he kisses her lips, she quickly forces him down on his back. He smiles at her technique as she straddles him. She runs her hands over his growing peak then frees his hips in a heartbeat. She grips him forcefully and shoves his hard member inside her wet, waiting folds. He grunts as her body shallows him whole. “Shit,” he hisses as he matches her rhythm.

Oh, she feels so fucking good! He lays back watching her as she closes her eyes and sinks into her niche. He quickly shoves himself deeper causing her to cry out in pleasure. Watching her breast bounce before him is much too tempting for Levi to just lay back so he leans up into her, cradling his face between her soft, supple mounds. 

She holds him tightly between her folds, teasing him. Until he finally gets her to gasp and release him. He flips over and tells her, “Put that sweet ass in the air, baby girl.”

“Yes, Papa bear,” Erin replies automatically and this sentence goes straight to Levi's loins. 

“You've been a bad girl,” he says, playing along.

“Are you going to punish me?” she asks innocently.

“Fuck yeah,” Levi says as he smacks her ass playfully. He smacks her again, this time a little harder and he watches as his hand print appears inside the white bikini line on her skin. This gets him so fucking hard he rams himself inside her, holding her hips to deepen her pleasure. 

“Punish me, Papa,” Erin teases, “I need to feel you.”

“Oh, fuck, Erin,” he moans knowing that this interplay will be the death of him. 

“Yes, Papa, fuck me!”

Her cries are sending Levi over the edge. What he hasn't realized is she's nearing her climax, too. Every time he rams himself inside her, his cock hits her 'G-spot'. She is enjoying him just as greatly as he's enjoying her. She screams his name as she orgasms. “Holy fuck,” she whispers against his pillow. 

Levi notices that the next stroke is a bit harder to force in. Then he realizes that her vaginal muscles have tightened down around him. He watches the small trickle of sweat cascade down her spine. He leans in and licks it off her back. He wraps his arms under her, running his hands over her breast to her shoulders, gripping them tightly as he rams his cock inside her again. He is so close now. 

When Erin says, “Give me your cum stroke, Papa bear,” he does. He places his face between Erin's shoulder blades, as his loins shoot his load deep inside her. 

“Fuck, baby girl,” is all he manages to say. He holds her in this position for a few moments until his cock slackens enough to slide out on its own. He leans back and she immediately flips over to face him. She leans up to kiss him longingly. He holds her again, eagerly returning her kiss. They fall back on the bed together as he says, “I don't know what possessed you to call me 'Papa' but that shit went right to my dick.”

“You called me 'baby girl' so it just slipped out,” she adds with a smile. 

“Wow! That was awesome,” he admits while looking into her eyes. “Erin, I want to make this official. I know you love me and you know I love you back. Let's set a date for the wedding and tell the whole world you're mine and I'm yours.”

“When would you like to set the date for?”

“You pick the date, Erin. Wait, I need to get Armin and Mikasa's blessing first. I forgot about that,” Levi adds softly with a worried look on his face.

She looks at him with a smirk on her lips saying, “Levi, do you honestly think my mom or dad will deny me what I want? They know we're together. Mom knows you've proposed so don't worry about asking them for their blessing. Even if they don't give it, I don't give a shit! I still love you and I will still marry you.”

Levi smiles back at Erin knowing that she's serious. Even if her parents don't approve of their union, she'd bulk the system and marry him anyway. “Damn, you're beautiful...and stubborn.”

“Have you met my mother,” she says sarcastically. “Yes, I'm stubborn. She taught me to go after what I want.”

He laughs and Erin loves how his eyes sparkle when he does so. She runs her thumb over his swollen bottom lip, studying his beautiful face. “The two of us will make very beautiful babies.”

“Then I really will be a 'Papa',” he says with a smile. She kisses his lips again tenderly and he responds in turn. “Erin, I'm so glad I found you,” he adds softly. 

“You're my Levi,” she says like that's all that matters. “We belong together.”

* * *

Armin is inside the bunker again. Wall Stephanie has him waiting for a reply. “Come on,” he hisses impatiently. He is usually the most patient man in the history of mankind but not today. Today, they are working on a plan to reunite the Walls. He needs to know if his people should start the trip through the tunnels. They will need to carry a lot of gear, if they run into any problems with collapses or titans inside the underground structure. They can fit horses which might make the going easier, but they have to have enough food for everyone and the journey will take nearly two months just to reach them. 

“Wall Maria,” a voice crackles over the speaker, “this is Wall Stephanie. That is affirmative, repeat that is affirmative. Operation 'Reunion' is a go.”

“Finally,” Armin hisses under his breath. “Copy, Wall Stephanie. Operation 'Reunion' is a go. It will commence in two weeks from today's date. We look forward to reuniting with you, Wall Stephanie. Wall Maria over and out.”

Cassiel looks at his uncle. “I'm still wondering if they're hiding something like Wall Gloria was.”

“Well, we'll find out in two months. I'll lead the group...”

“Whoa, wait a minute,” Cassiel says while holding up his hand. “You can't lead this expedition, Armin. You're needed too greatly at home.”

Armin's face falters. His eyes start to tear up and Cassiel feels like shit for not having mentioned his decision sooner. 

Then Armin swallows his disappointment as he nods to the younger man. “Understood,” he says obediently but Cassiel can hear the longing in just this one word. His Uncle Armin has wanted to see the world all his life. Cassiel just took that away from him. If he wasn't so god damned important to Wall Maria, he would send Armin off with his blessings but as it is, Wall Maria would cease to function if something happened to Armin Arlert. 

“Armin, I...” Cassiel begins but Armin holds his hand up saying, “It's okay, Cassiel. I understand. Truly, I do. I've made myself too indispensable to you and now I'm paying for that. I will start training Levi to take over for me in case something were to happen to me. I'm not a young man anymore and it's only a matter of time before I leave this world.” Armin smiles at his nephew, “I know you didn't make this decision lightly. It's just that I was so looking forward to seeing the world that Eren and I dreamed about all those years ago.”

Armin's confession is like a dagger through Cassiel's heart. He knows his uncle will do as he asks out of loyalty to the State, but he fucking feels like a shit for taking Armin's most precious dream away. “If I could spare you,” Cassiel begins, “I would gladly let you go, Uncle Armin.”

“I know you would, kid,” Armin states while patting Cassiel's face. With a sigh Armin says, “Well, I've got a lot of work to do to get this thing underway. Is there anyone in particular that you want me to send?”

Cassiel considers this question for a moment. His father would be his first choice but Eren Jaeger has done his duty to the State by sealing Wall Maria plus he's got kids and a wife that need him at home. “I'll have to think about that,” he says finally. Armin nods. 

* * *

“Alright, Erin, enlighten me. Whom do I ask first? Your mother or your father?” Levi asks.

“Mom,” Erin states without a hint of doubt. “If mom approves then dad will ask, 'What did Mikasa say?' and he will go along with whatever she saiys. If she says, 'No', for some reason, then there's no point in asking dad.”

“Okay. How do I look?” Levi asks knowing he looks great but is it good enough by her parents' standards.

“Excellent.”

“Should I have you with me?”

“No, absolutely not! If I'm with you, it will make you look weak at least where my mother is concerned. You'll look like you're trying to gain a sympathetic response because they can't say, 'No,' to their darling little daughter and that will just piss mom off plus dad will see right through it.”

“Okay, baby girl,” Levi states affectionately, “wish me luck,” he adds while leaning in to kiss her.

“Good luck, Papa bear,” she adds while kissing him back.

Levi takes a deep calming breath. He's never been this nervous not even when Eren's titan had him in his grasp. This is a pivotal moment in his life. If Mikasa says that he can't marry her daughter, will Erin really elope with him as planned? He doesn't care what her mother says, actually, he just doesn't want to loose the only woman he's ever truly loved.

Levi finds Mikasa alone in the Castle library. As he approaches he says, “Mrs. Arlert, may I speak with you a moment?”

Mikasa glances up. Seeing that he's in a suit and tie this early in the a.m., she immediately crosses her arms over her chest and says, “Out with it, kid.”

“As you know Erin and I have been together for some time now and I want your permission to marry your daughter,” Levi states firmly.

Mikasa gazes back at the young man. She knows her daughter is taken with him. She knows her husband will actually argue for Erin's sake. She knows Levi will probably make her only child a good husband but why let the little bastard off so easily?

So Mikasa asks, “What can you possibly offer my daughter? You're not rich, cultured, influential, or even that good looking. You're short, arrogant, and overbearing. How can you possibly make her happy?”

“No, I'm not rich, cultured, or influential now, but I will be. My looks are as the Goddesses made me. My height gives me better leverage in the bedroom which pleases your daughter greatly. I'm arrogant which will serve us well in getting what we want. As for overbearing, I think that's something you and I have in common,” Levi replies.

“If you're ever unfaithful to her, I will cut your balls off,” Mikasa adds without a hint of hesitation.

“Fair enough,” Levi adds knowing for a fact he's not the least bit interested in anyone else but Erin. “So we have your blessing then?”

Mikasa smirks at the kid saying, “You don't need it, Levi. Erin has already said, 'Yes,' or you wouldn't be here. Just be certain to put her first in your thoughts and actions and you have it.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Arlert!” Levi says while giving her a beautiful smile.

“Oh, and you're very good looking. I just said that to piss you off hoping to test your anger. You pass, Levi, so welcome to the family.”

Levi laughs as he exits the room. Now to find Mr. Arlert. 

Armin is in his office. Levi knocks while saying, “Mr. Arlert, may I speak to you a moment?”

“Sure, Levi, just shut the door first,” Armin replies.

“Mr. Arlert, as you know your daughter Erin and I have been seeing each other for awhile now. I wish to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. May I have your blessing?”

Armin looks Levi straight in the eyes. He knows Erin is very fond of this young man. He doesn't bother asking what Mikasa said. He doesn't even bother asking what Erin thinks. Armin Arlert looks the man straight in the eyes and says, “No.”

Levi looks at him in disbelief. Armin is suppose to be the easy parent. “May I ask why not?”

“You may ask all you want, Levi, but I'm not letting Erin marry you. I have my reasons. You make her happy and that is appreciated but she's not going to marry you. Please accept that,” Armin states dismissively. “Now, please excuse me. I have work to do.”

Levi leaves. He's too stunned to do anything else at the moment. “Erin,” he thinks as he heads back to his quarters. He enters to find Erin lounging on the sofa reading a book. She looks up when he enters but can tell by his facial expression something's terribly wrong. “Mom said no, right?”

“Your mother said I didn't need her approval since I already have yours,” Levi replies.

“Then what's wrong?”

“Your father said no, Erin. He didn't even give us a reason why. He just flat out denied us.”

“Dad said no?” Erin asks trying to wrap her head around that concept. “Dad said no?” she says again.

“Correct,” Levi adds softly. “Why would your dad say no?”

“Mom said yes and dad said no,” Erin scoffs, “Wow, I guess I don't know my parents as well as I thought I did.”

“Is it because I'm a sewer rat?” Levi asks.

“Your sister was the same...wait a minute. Maybe that's why. Maybe it has to do with Lee-Vye and Eren's relationship not ours. Come on,” Erin says while grabbing hold of Levi's hand. “We're going to get to the bottom of this.”

They find Armin in Cassiel's office. “Excuse me, Cassiel,” Erin states, “but we need to speak with my father for a few minutes.”

“Yes, Uncle Armin just told me of your request, Levi, but I have to agree with him on this matter. You see, I have no daughters and neither does Queen Historia. Armin is the next highest ranking individual in this Kingdom and you, Erin, have been promised in marriage to the son of the King from Wall Stephanie.”

“What?” Erin asks clearly shocked by this announcement.

“It is one of the conditions of our reunification,” Cassiel explains. “They, too, have a lower ratio of women to men. Not as bad as Wall Gloria, but still fertile females are a rarity. We need their influx of fresh DNA and they need you.”

“Does Mikasa know you're offering her only daughter up as a fucking prize pig,” Levi asks hotly, “because I highly doubt she'll agree to this.”

“Mikasa has no say in this,” Armin states firmly.

“Like hell I don't!” Mikasa states as she slams the door behind her. “What the fuck do you think you're doing, Armin? You didn't even mention this to me,” she adds in disbelief. “I don't believe you'd agree to something this major without even telling me about it! Oh, Armin, you are so sleeping on the sofa from now on!”

Armin laughs, actually laughs at her reaction. “I expected this reaction from you, Miki. Yes, I also knew I'd be in the dog house once you found out. I'm sorry to both of you but this is too important. Without this trade, our culture will die out in approximately two hundred years. Our entire existence is depending on this. I cannot put Erin's wishes above the survival of our entire culture,” he confesses. “I'm not saying I like this arrangement. I'm just saying it's necessary.”

“But I've never even meet this prince. I don't even know his name,” Erin adds.

“It's Rivaille,” Cassiel states.

“That's French,” Armin adds with a smile. “Essentially it translates to 'Levi'.”

“What?” Erin gasp.

“So you see, Erin, you will still be marrying 'Levi' just not this Levi,” Cassiel states firmly while nodding his head at the dark haired man beside her.

Erin turns to Levi. She looks lost. She doesn't want to admit it, but it does seem too much of a coincidence that her prince is also named Levi. Levi reaches for her and is a bit surprised when she pulls away from his touch. The look in his eyes is heart-wrenching as he feels he's loosing her.

“And if Erin refuses,” Levi says bitterly challenging Cassiel's contented gaze.

“She can't,” Cassiel states. “It's already decided.”

“But why didn't anyone say anything to me?” Erin asks. 

“Because they were going to do this no matter what you said,” Mikasa adds, “so why tell you? You might try to escape.”

Just then they see several Military Police guards enter from different corners of the room. “As of this moment, Erin, you will be under lock and key until Operations Reunification is underway. I'm sorry, Erin, but we can't let you leave,” Cassiel states finally.

“Holy shit, you're serious,” Levi adds softly. 

“No!” Erin states firmly while grasping onto Levi's waist. He smiles at that knowing her confusion only lasted a few minutes. 

He strokes her long hair and kisses her saying, “Do what they say for now, baby girl,” then he leans in to whisper, “We'll be together soon.”

She looks at him with a pleading look as the M.P.s escort her out of the room. “Armin,” she hears her mother say before the door is shut between them, “this isn't over yet.”

Just then Sunny-Beam enters. He looks at Levi and takes the man's hand in his own and says, “Come. We need to speak.”

Levi looks at the small fry with the too big jeans curiously. “Come,” the kid states once more.

Levi is led into a small anterior room. Sunny-Beam locks the door behind them then turns saying, “Try not to be frightened,” as he changes into his adult form right before Levi's eyes.

“Holy shit, what are you?” Levi asks.

“I'm the true Guardian,” Sonny adds quickly. “Cassiel is my father. It's a long, complicated story so I'll spare you for now. Erin will be taken to the King of Wall Stephanie. She will appear before Prince Rivaille. They will finalize the marital contract...”

“No, that can't be,” Levi hisses outraged.

“Allow me finish, Levi. They will finalize the marriage contract and Erin will have her blood tested. Everything will be fine since she's perfectly healthy but she is pregnant with your child and they shall be returned to you unharmed.”

“What? Erin's pregnant? How do you know this?” Levi asks.

“I'm the Guardian, Levi. I know many things both past, present, and future. That is why you must, MUST not interfere with these plans. The DNA needed for Wall Maria's continued survival will already be processed by then so yours isn't the only child at risk if you choose to fight. I give you my word that Erin and your daughter will come to no harm.”

“A daughter?” Levi says with his face all a glow. He laughs and says, “Thank you. Can I tell Erin what you've said?”

“You will not be allowed to see her before she leaves and she will be several months pregnant when she returns. It is your daughter, Levi. Do not doubt that for a moment,” Sonny states. He reverts back to his normal size again saying, “I'm tired. Please tell Mikasa what I've said. She is the only other one that can ruin this.”

“I will and thank you again, Guardian. You've given me the best news ever!”

 

Levi watches as Sunny-Beam curls up in the plush recliner and nods off to sleep. Levi exits to find Mikasa still speaking with both Cassiel and Armin. “Mrs. Arlert, I need to speak with you,” Levi says gently. With a curt nod, Mikasa follows Levi expecting him to have devised some sort of plan to free Erin. But when Levi tells her what Sonny said...

“He said that?” Mikasa states while gazing over at the sleeping youth. 

Levi nods. “So please, just let this play out. It's going to be alright. Erin will be returned with our daughter unharmed.”

“I'm going to be a grandmother? Levi, you will marry her, right?”

Levi rolls his eyes saying, “That's what started all of this, remember?”

Mikasa laughs and it's a beautiful sound that brings Armin on the run. “Is everything okay in here?” he asks quickly.

“Yes, you big dolt. Now go away. We're talking,” Mikasa states firmly as she closes the door on her husband's prying eyes. 

“You know enough not to say anything without my prompting,” Levi adds with a nod.

“Of course, this has to stay between us. I'm certain even Erin doesn't know yet or she would have mentioned it.”

“I never thought of that,” Levi says as he looks over at the child Sunny-Beam. “We live in a remarkable age. Some major shit is going to go down in the next couple of years. I can feel it,” Levi adds.

Mikasa takes Levi's hand in hers. It's a comforting gesture he never expected from this formidable woman. “Levi, I mean this sincerely. I'm glad to have you as my son-in-law. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I always wanted to be a grandmother.” Levi smiles back at her until she squeezes his hand a bit too hard and says, “Remember, I'll still kick your ass if you ever hurt either of them.”

“Yes, mom,” he says sarcastically and she laughs again.

* * *

They send the troops out ahead of schedule since Armin's wanting to get this over with. When he goes to hug his daughter, Erin pulls away from him while eyeing him bitterly. He watches as she tearfully hugs her mother. “Momma, I don't want to go.”

“I know, baby, I know,” Mikasa says then she whispers directly into Erin's ear while they're hugging saying, “Do what ever is asked of you and know that Levi and I won't fail you. Trust us.” She pulls back from Mikasa and sees a glint of mischief beaming back at her. Erin bucks up her courage and nods dutifully. She gets into the wagon and doesn't look back.

“What did you say to her,” Armin asks.

Mikasa just gives him a cold shoulder since she needs to play her part as well.

“Miki,” he says as she turns away leaving him inside the bunker.

Once outside, she takes a deep breath as her eyes find Levi's. He nods to her and she gets on her horse to head back home. She changes direction heading instead to Eren and Sasha's home. It takes her a couple of hours to reach Chateau de Reis. The twin troubles are playing in the yard with Adam and Sonny. “Auntie Mikasa!” they shout as they see her coming toward them. 

She gracefully drops down from her horse saying, “Hello, you four. I've missed you,” she says while giving out hugs all around. 

“Did Erin leave for Wall Stephanie,” Sonny asks.

“Yes, just a few hours ago,” Mikasa states.

“Good. She'll be fine,” he says as he turns to escort his great aunt into the house. “Sasha, Mikasa's here for a visit.”

“Mikasa?” she says while wiping her hands on her apron, “Welcome back!”

“Is Eren about? I need to vent,” she says immediately upon entering.

“Yes, he upstairs,” Sasha replies.

Mikasa heads for the stairs. She finds Eren in the master bedroom sweeping the floor. “Hey you.”

“Mikasa, I didn't know you were here. How have you been?”

“Terrible. I'm worried sick that Erin's never coming back. I know what Levi said the Guardian told him but I just can't help feeling like today was the last time I'll ever see her. I'm just so pissed at Armin for doing this to us!”

Eren looks at his sister. Yes, he can see the fire burning in her eyes. She hasn't looked this worried since Armin's blood transfusion ages ago. Then he realizes something else. His sister has gotten old. When did she start getting wrinkles and gray hair? She looks more like her mother than the girl he used to know. “Holy shit, Mikasa, you got old!”

She gives Eren a look that says, “Of course, silly, I am old.” Then she says, “Not all of us have regenerative powers, Eren.”

“Yeah, but that means you're nearing fifty,” her brother states.

“So are you. You just don't look it,” she replies.

“That means Armin's nearly fifty as well,” Eren adds lost in thought.

“Are you just realizing this now? People age, we grow old, we die...”

Eren looks directly into her eyes when she states the obvious. Panic begins to well-up in his chest as he whispers, “You guys can't die! I'd be lost without you.”

“Eren...”

“No, we have to do something. I can give you both transfusions.”

“Eren,” Mikasa says gently. “It's alright. We both have another twenty or so years left now that titans aren't trying to eat us every other day. Think about all those that died during our campaigns. We're the lucky ones, brother. We got to live our lives.”

Eren sits on the corner of the bed, his face pale, his eyes tearful. “Mikasa,” he whispers while reaching out to her. “Please let me do this for you. Please let me turn back the clock and give you each another lifetime with me.”

Mikasa sits on the bed beside him, rubbing his back. “Let me think about it, okay? I do like the idea of seeing my granddaughter grow-up,” she adds.

“Granddaughter? How do you know you're going to have a granddaughter? Oh, my Goddesses! Is Erin pregnant?” Eren asks in a whisper. 

Mikasa nods once saying, “Sonny told us but you can't let anyone know. Not even Armin. Especially not Armin! He'll find out when they send her back to us.”

“Why can't he know now?”

“Oh, Eren, you know what a saint he is. He'll tell Wall Stephanie and screw everything up. We really do need their DNA and we sent her in good faith or at least he did. To be honest, Erin doesn't even know herself yet. It's only been about a week.”

“Oh, wow,” Eren laughs. “Won't she be surprised when she finds out.” Mikasa smiles at the thought. “No wonder you and Levi allowed her to leave. You already knew she'd be back in a few months.”

“Exactly,” she says with a smug look. 

“Eren, Mikasa, dinner!” they hear Sasha yell up the stairs.

“Let's eat!” Eren states while jumping to his feet. He notices that Mikasa takes a little longer to stand. She's still wonderfully fit for a woman her age, but she isn't a teenager any longer and it shows.

* * *

It's slow going to reach Wall Stephanie. Several times the troops have needed to stop the caravan and dig their way through, reinforcing the tunnel as they go. Erin helps as often as they'll allow her to, but since she is the prize for the prince, most of the time she's excused from any type of duty.

She's been counting off the days on the beaded necklace she's brought with her. She knows it's April 12th and soon it will be summer. The tunnel is very tall and wide. Entire wagons can fit side-by-side, horses included and not touch. Erin wonders who built this great work. What really impresses her is the lighting. They're not in darkness. In fact, some sections are very well lit. She knows her father would love to study this but he's so busy running the Walls that he doesn't have time for pure research any longer.

She sighs realizing they're almost to Wall Stephanie. Soon she'll meet her future husband. She knows her mother said to have faith in her and Levi but they're miles away by now. How can they possibly help her? She feels queasy. “Stop please. I think I'm going to be sick,” she calls out to the driver.

The latter half of the procession halts their movement. Once the wagon stops, Erin feels instantly better. 

“Sorry,” she says, “I feel fine now.” 

They move on and for a second time she says she needs to stop. “Lady, at this pace we'll never get there,” the driver states.

“I'll walk behind for a little while then,” Erin states realizing it's the motion of the wagon's unbalanced wheels that's causing her to feel nauseous. 

The driver doesn't bother to argue. He made that mistake once during this trip and never again. Horses pass her at a faster pace. After a couple of miles, she is clearly tiring out. “Hold up,” one of the soldiers yells. “Miss, I can give you a horse if you wish because we have at least ten more miles to go before we can make camp and I can tell you're not going to make that on foot.”

Erin nods in acceptance of his offer. She is placed on a horse in front of a very skilled, very strong rider He's able to not only hold her but also guide his mount swiftly through the tunnel. Once they reach their mark, they break to make camp for the night. Erin's queasiness abates for the time being but she isn't able to eat anything but the roll and gives her rations to her helper.

It takes them only two more days to reach Wall Stephanie. This end of the tunnel is very well lit. The bunker itself is nicely updated and very clean. A pain runs through Erin's heart as she innocently thinks, “Levi would really love these people.”

“Miss. Arlert, are you alright,” the rider asks.

“Yes, soldier...what's your name, sir?”

“Gunther,” he replies. 

“Yes, Gunther. I'm just missing my mother,” she says.

“Understood,” he adds softly.

The door opens and the troops are quickly surrounded by men with weapons the likes of which Wall Maria has never seen. A man in a very regal outfit steps forward asking, “Where is Ms. Arlert?”

“I'm Ms. Arlert,” Erin offers. 

She is dirty, her outfit is soiled, and her hair needs a really thorough brushing but the man notices the beautiful heterochromiac eyes and says, “Welcome, Ms. Arlert, please follow me. Soldiers, see that these troops are given quarters and fed...and bathed,” he adds as an after thought.

“Are you Prince Rivaille?” Erin asks.

“No, Miss. I am his steward. I will see to your personal needs. You shall meet the King and Prince Rivaille tomorrow after you've had a full night's rest.”

“Thank you,” Erin says as she follows the man. 

“I must say you're much prettier than we imagined,” he adds softly. “Prince Rivaille will be pleasantly surprised. I dare say the King may choose to keep you for his own,” the man teases but Erin doesn't realize he's only teasing her. She stops dead in her tracks. For a moment she looks back the way they came wondering how far she can run before they tackle her. Her heart is thundering inside her chest. 

Steward Ern looks back and sees the look of pure panic on the poor woman's face. The steward looks on wondering why she looks so scared and he realizes saying, “Oh, Ms. Arlert, please forgive me. I am only joking. The King would never do something so scandalous to his own son. Please forgive me,” he adds as he kneels before her. 

Erin looks at the man at her feet for a moment. Her heart is beating much too fast and suddenly she crumples to the floor.

“Shit,” Ern hisses under his breath. He quickly gathers the woman in his arms and rushes her to the nearest infirmary. 

“What happened?” the nurse asks. 

“She fainted,” Ern states flatly. “It's all my fault. Please tell me she's going to be okay.” 

“Is this the new princess?” Nurse Thomas asks.

“Yes.”

“The King ordered a full work up on her anyway so I'll just do it now. We'll have the full results in a few days.”

“Fine, just contact me when she's able to leave,” the steward insists.

“Absolutely.”

* * *

Erin wakes to find herself in a hospital bed with tubes running around her and machines beeping near her head. There's even a mask of sorts on her face. She figures it must be a type of fan to cool her skin since it's blowing air at her.

“Welcome back,” Nurse Thomas states. “You gave Ern quite a scare.”

“I gave him a scare,” Erin states hotly. “Silly moron.”

“You are a bit dehydrated so I hooked you up to our infuser. Please, don't move the needle, it will hurt if you do.”

“Where am I?”

“Infirmary 169 inside Wall Stephanie. I'm Nurse Thomas but you can call me Tommy if you like. I must say your eyes are intriguing. Is that common for women in Wall Maria?”

“No, it's pretty rare,” Erin admits. “I've only met one other person that had two different color eyes, one blue and one green.”

“He was male?”

“Yes, it's not specific to any one gender. Where is Steward Ern?”

“He's been notified that you're awake. He'll be here shortly,” the nurse adds. “Women are a rarity in Wall Stephanie. It's always a pleasure to meet one,” he adds with a smile. 

“So if they're aren't many women, how do you...I mean, you know, needs and all that,” she asks with a blush.

“Oh, we have automatons. They serve our needs,” he adds without a moments hesitation.

“Automa-whats?” Erin asks confused.

“Automatons...robot wives. They look and feel real but nothing compared to flesh and blood, of course,” he adds respectfully.

“Oh, okay. How can you tell the difference?”

“They don't converse as naturally and their flesh isn't as warm to the touch. You'll see,” he adds confidently. 

A few moments later, Steward Ern arrives saying, “Thank god you're alright.”

“Yeah, you're little joke wasn't all that funny, steward,” Erin adds while crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Again, my apologies, Dear Lady Arlert. It was stupid of me to assume you knew I was joking when we'd only just met. Please forgive me.”

“Sure, just help me down and show me to my room. I need to bathe and get some sleep,” she states firmly.

“Right this way, Ms. Arlert,” the steward insists as he offers his hand to help her down.

Erin is taken to a room in the royal section of the city. It's huge and there are several servants to wait on her hand and foot. “Who are all these people?”

“These are not people, Ms. Arlert. They are servants. They are programmed to do whatever you wish and they will watch over you to ensure your safety.”

“Are these a few of the automatons Nurse Thomas mentioned?”

“He told you...yes, they are, Dear Lady. They can learn what you like and hopefully anticipate your needs once they get to know them.”

“Nice. Well, thanks,” she says while attempting to shut the door between them.

“Excuse me, Ms. Arlert, but I am honor bound to protect you as well. I am not allowed to leave your side until you've been wed to my prince.”

“You're joking with me? You're going to watch me while I sleep?”

“Yes, Miss. I must or I will be considered negligent in my duties and terminated.”

“I'm certain you can find another job somewhere...”

“I'm sorry, Miss, but you do not understand. I will not lose my job. I will lose my life. I will be terminated...put to death for failing in my duties to serve my prince.”

The shock on Erin's face brings a blush to the steward's cheeks. After a moment, Erin sighs and opens the door to let the man in. “While in my bedroom you are not to touch me unless it's to save my life, understand?”

“Oh, I am not to touch you in a familiar manner even if ordered to do so, Miss. You are not to be touched by anyone unless the prince orders it,” the steward confesses.

“Okay then,” Erin says. “Now, show me where the bathroom is and then find me some clothes. I need to change out of these rags.”

“Right through that door is your private bath. Mine is one the other side of that wall,” he states.

“What about clothes?”

“These panels on the wall provide our outfits. Just say your height, weight, measurements or if you don't know, say 'I don't know' and the computer will scan you and enter your information automatically. Then say what style of clothes you wish, and it will show you several choices.”

“Styles, such as?”

“Summer wear, light, dress. Evening wear, dark pantsuit. Winter wear, bright colors,” Ern states giving her several examples. “Or say 'choose for me' and the computer will sample atmosphere and choose an appropriate outfit for you.”

“Okay, thanks,” Erin adds while walking off toward the bathroom. “Um, computer, scan me and provide loose fitting night clothes and a towel for bathing.”

“Please stand on the glowing disc,” the voice states. Erin does as instructed and a blue light runs over her body. In an instant, a slot opens and clothes are provided for her. Erin nods thinking that she might just like living here.

Once she's finished with her bath, Erin looks for cleaning supplies to scrub the tub. “Hey, Ern, where's the cleaning supplies? The tub's pretty filthy,” she calls out.

“That's what your servants are for,” the steward calls back.

Erin peeks around the door saying, “You mean, they clean my messes, too?”

“Absolutely, Miss Arlert. That's what they're programmed for.”

“Nice, I think I'm going to like it here,” she says once she exits the bathroom dressed in a rather beautiful nightgown. “Um, where do you sleep?”

“I don't sleep, Miss. I am on a different schedule from you. I will be allowed to sleep tomorrow while you're with the Royal family.”

“Okay then,” she adds not wanting to contradict the man. She obviously doesn't know how things work in Wall Stephanie. “Good-night,” she says while cuddling up in the spacious bed. “Damn, this is comfortable,” she sighs. Ern smiles at her remark. He wonders when the last time a Wall Stephanie Royal has ever acted so 'normal'.

The morning is quite different for Erin. Steward Ern has already requested an outfit fit for a princess as she is to have breakfast with the rest of the Royals. “Ms. Arlert, your clothes have been selected and you are due at the Royal Palace in thirty minutes. Please hurry. We don't want to be late,” he states.

The outfit is beautifully done in purples and blues. The clothe is so shear, it appears transparent at first but when she puts it on, its quite pretty. “Your computer made this for me?” she asks.

“Yes, Ms. Arlert. Now, sit so I can arrange your hair,” he says. When he is finished, Erin hardly recognizes herself. It's her, but not. He has chosen jewels which perfectly offset her eyes. “Here,” he says while handing her a wrap, “it might be chilly out by the lake.”

Erin arrives right on time and is greeted by the King and Prince Rivaille. “Good morning, Ms. Arlert,” King Jacques says while kissing Erin's hand. “You're a vision of loveliness.”

“Good morning, Ms. Erin,” the prince says with a bow. “Did you sleep well?”

“Oh, yes, thank you,” Erin says as she takes her seat. She waits for the others to be seated. 

She watches waiting for one of them to take the first bite. The men just gaze at her. Prince Rivaille speaks up saying, “It is customary in our culture for a lady to eat first.”

“Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you,” she replies graciously. Erin samples an interesting looking fruit and is surprised by how good it taste. She smiles back at the men saying, “This is delicious!”

“You don't have Harps fruit in Wall Maria?” the King asks.

“No, your grace,” Erin replies.

With a smile the man says, “You don't need to stand on ceremony with me, child. Call me 'Papa'.”

Erin nearly chokes on the name as a heated blush caresses her cheeks. “Are you alright?” the prince asks concerned.

“Yes, I'm sorry. I just ate it too fast,” she says remembering how she called Levi 'Papa' when they were in the heat of passion. “May I call you 'Father', your grace?”

“If you choose, child, I suppose that would be acceptable.”

“Thank you, Father,” she says gratefully. Rivaille makes a mental note to himself to ask her about the name change later. Clearly there is a story behind her request.

After breakfast is through, the three of them adjourn to the gardens. Once escorted there, King Jacques says, “This is where I'll take my leave. Good day, Ms. Erin,” he adds while kissing her hand again.

Erin watches the man walk away. His regal attire sweeping gracefully around his form. She smiles up at Prince Rivaille for the first time realizing he's taller than she is. “What is on your mind, Dear Lady?” the prince asks.

“I just realized you're taller than I am,” Erin admits. 

“Is that a good thing?” he asks.

She smiles at him saying, “It's not a bad thing.”

“Why don't we sit,” he suggests indicating the bench beneath a flowering tree. She nods and the two of them walk over casually. “I must admit you are far lovelier than I imagined. And your eyes are simply intriguing.”

Erin looks at him curiously. That is nearly exactly the same line his steward used on her. “Thank you, Prince Rivaille.”

“You're very welcome, my Dear Erin,” he says affectionately. He reaches to take hold of her hand and she pulls away, reacting on instinct. “Do I not please you?”

“What? Oh, you're very handsome, sir. It's just that I wasn't aware of this arrangement until just before we headed here. I'm not certain I'll make you a suitable wife, your grace.”

“You are far more woman than I ever expected,” the prince states. “After the normal formalities, we'll consummate our relationship openly for all Wall Stephanie to enjoy.”

“What exactly does that mean,” she asks hesitantly.

He smiles saying, “Don't worry, my virgin bride, I'll go easy on you.”

“Um, sir, I'm not a virgin,” Erin adds sort of hoping this is a deal breaker so she can head back home.

“You're not?” the prince says with a smile so broad she knows it's more of an enticement than a deal breaker, shit!

“No.”

“How many men?” he asks way to enthusiastically for Erin's comfort.

“Just one,” she says shyly.

“But multiple times, yes?”

“Don't princes expect virgin brides,” Erin asks trying to get off this subject.

“Not I. I want a woman that knows what she's doing. Oh, the televised special will be glorious!”

“Televised special? What's that?”

Prince Rivaille chuckles hardily saying, “Surely you have television in Wall Maria?”

“Never heard of it,” Erin adds feeling a bit at a disadvantage.

“Oh, don't worry, my Dear Erin. I'll guide you through it,” he says with great restraint.

“Okay,” she agrees figuring it must be something enjoyable if he wants to guide her through it. The prince reaches for her hand again and this time she doesn't pull away. His eyes caress her face. She is very beautiful indeed. They will have many handsome children together.

She looks down at her hands and realizes something else: the prince's thigh bones are shorter than her own. She looks into his eyes suddenly and smiles.

“What is so funny, Dear One?”

“Your thigh bones are shorter than mine which means you're wearing lift boots, my Prince.”

This is the first time he looks uncharacteristically uncomfortable. A slight blush touches his cheek. He looks away from her saying, “A short King is a cliche'.”

She places her hand on his saying, “But a short man has better traction in bed.”

His head snaps toward hers. He searches her eyes and finds no malice there. “You are full of surprises, my Queen,” he states with great tenderness.

“As are you, dear future King,” she replies simply. “As are you.”

* * *

“Yes, they arrived yesterday afternoon,” the King announces to Armin. “Your daughter's quite lovely, dear boy. Far more so than any of us expected. I must say I find her eyes intriguing.”

“Thank you, dear King,” Armin adds finally. “Please take excellent care of her.”

“No worries there, dear boy. Prince Rivaille has taken to her immediately. He will make her a fine husband and as future Queen she'll have the world at her feet.”

“Thank you, dear sir,” Armin says but his voice is choked with emotion. He just remembered it is quite possible that he will never see his Erin again or any of his grandchildren either. “Sir, I respectfully have to sign off now,” he says knowing that he needs a moment to collect himself. We'll talk again soon.” 

Armin doesn't wait for a response. He simply shuts the intercom off. He places his hands over his face and weeps for the first time in years. Oh, how could he do it? How could he let his only daughter be used as a bargaining chip? If only he hadn't mentioned her duel colored eyes, he could have asked for a volunteer to take her place. Damn him and his honesty! 

A moment later, he feels a hand on his back comforting him with its gentle caress. He looks up suddenly into the eyes of his beloved. Her expression is one of compassion and sympathy. “I knew you weren't a heartless bastard,” Mikasa states softly. “You miss Erin, too.”

This churns his emotions up even more as he says, “Oh, Miki, what have I done? I want her back but...”

“Don't worry, dear husband, we'll see our little girl again soon enough.” The sincerity in her tone is so comforting, Armin begins to wonder how she can be so positive. Seeing the unasked question in his eyes she says, “Trust me, dear husband. I won't put Wall Maria in jeopardy yet we will see our Erin soon irregardless.” 

* * *

Levi is going stir crazy. He hasn't got laid in over two months. He knows that Erin's alright but he's still missing her beautiful eyes, long brown hair, the blush on her cheeks when she's embarrassed, sensual lips, firm breast, oh, fuck it! He'll just have to take care of it himself. He chooses to take a shower that way he can handle his lust and clean all at the same time. 

He starts the water running, waiting for it to eject the right heat. He moves the curtain aside thinking of moving Erin's hair from her neck. He leans against the wall remembering how it feels to lean against her warm mounds. He strokes himself remembering how it feels to finger her moist pussy...”Fuck!” he hisses as he cums hard against the shower stall. 

He's certain to clean the cum off the wall and tub before he cleans himself. He feels a bit dizzy since most of his blood is in use in another part of his body. Then a wonderful wave of sleepiness washes over him for the first time in two months. He stumbles into his bedroom, not bothering to dry off properly, and falls face first into bed. Sometime during the night he realizes he must have climbed into bed but in the morning, he has no idea how he got where he wound up.

When he reaches Cassiel's office, he makes a beeline for Erin's father. He stands toe-to-toe with the man then hauls back and punches Armin in the face. “She better come back,” is all Levi says before storming out again.

“Uncle, are you alright?” Cassiel asks while rushing to his side.

“Yeah, I expected that reaction from him weeks ago,” Armin states while getting to his feet. 

“Guards,” Cassiel begins but Armin stops him.

“He's lost the woman he loves, nephew, just let him be.”


	7. While at Wall Stephanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin Arlert is informed of her pregnancy and she informs the Royals. Her father Armin finally learns of this news as well.

Chapter 7: While at Wall Stephanie

Erin isn't feeling well. She goes to Infirmary 169 saying, “Nurse Thomas, I've been feeling queasy for weeks now. Is it possible I've caught a virus?”

Nurse Thomas turns to her saying, “I got the results of your testing back, Ms. Arlert. You're perfectly healthy except,” he says while hesitating.

“Except?”

Nurse Thomas turns to his assistant saying, “Leave us.” The man nods and obediently complies. “Ms. Arlert, I've been holding this information from the King for over two days now.” She looks at him curiously wondering why the nurse felt her diagnosis is important enough to keep this information from his King. “Ms. Arlert, you're pregnant.”

“What?” Erin says with a look of complete and total surprise. “But the Prince and I haven't even kissed. How can that be?”

He smiles at her simply saying, “You came to us that way, Miss Erin.” He sees the look of total shock on the woman's face and smiles. “I'll give you a week to tell the King yourself, but then I'll have no choice but to tell him.”

“Dear Goddess Maria,” she whispers, “Pregnant? Are you certain?” 

Nurse Thomas laughs at that saying, “Yes, Miss, very certain. As a matter of fact, you need to start taking a supplement to help support this pregnancy. I am assuming you wish to carry this baby to term, correct?”

“Absolutely!” she adds without a moments hesitation. 

“Then congratulations, Ms. Arlert. You should start thinking of baby names. Give her a good strong name...”

“Her?”

“Yes, Ms. Arlert. No matter what else happens, you've already expressed a desire to carry to term. Since it is against our law to kill females, no one can harm either of you for as long as you live. Be well, Ms. Arlert,” he says as he hands her a supply of prenatal vitamins.

“Thank you,” she says graciously. She smiles and he realizes if the prince doesn't want her, she'll be quickly snatched up by another suitor in no time.

* * *

“Computer,” Erin says once she returns to her room, “set up a date for the King, Prince Rivaille, and I to have dinner together. Make certain it is before the week's out.”

“You have a dinner date with the King and Prince Rivaille at 8 p.m. tonight, Erin,” the animated voice replies.

“Thank you,” she says out of habit. “Computer, I need an outfit that will fit me in a motherly fashion, but is very regal. Be certain to take my measurements before designing said outfit.”

“I have selected three designs.”

“Show me,” Erin states and the holographic images appear over her form. “The second one,” she adds quickly, loving the way it drapes her figure. The computer processes this information and produces the dress she's selected.

“Automaton 493, I will need you to style my hair for me tonight.”

“What is the occasion?” the robotic voice asks.

“Surprise party for the Royals,” Erin adds with a hint of mischief in her voice. Just then Steward Ern returns from his meeting. “So you're back.”

“Yes, Ms. Arlert. It appears your schedule's been updated to include dinner with the Royals tonight,” he adds then sees she's already aware of this fact since she's already selected a dress for the occasion. “Would you like me to style your hair for you?”

“No, I've already programmed 493 to do it for me but thanks for the offer, Steward Ern,” she adds then starts humming to herself.

“I take it your visit to the nurse went well?”

“Oh, yes, please delete all references to said appointment from your data banks,” Erin adds quickly. The steward doesn't even flinch at the request. She is surprised he's so compliant. It only took her a couple of days to realize he is also an automaton. She's not even certain he's aware of this fact.

When it's time to get ready, Erin sits to allow Automaton 493 to pin up her hair. The dress is gossamer and shimmers quite lovely. She works diligently to make certain she looks absolutely perfect. 

Erin heads for the dinning room with her steward in tow. He stops outside the fancy Royal hall but she says, “I need you right beside me this evening. You must protect me.”

“Ms. Arlert, protect you from what?”

“Anything and everything that may harm us,” she adds cryptically.

“I shall do as you command, Dear Lady.”

She walks in and sees the other two have arrived ahead of her once again. They stand and Prince Rivaille pulls her seat out for her saying, “Steward Ern, why are you here?”

“I asked him to stand by me tonight,” Erin replies while taking her seat. “I have something very important to say that concerns this Kingdom's future.”

That gets both King Jacques' and Prince Rivaille's immediate attention.

“Gentlemen, please be seated,” she requests.

Once they are, Erin takes a deep breath and says, “I am surprised I didn't consider this before now, but I was so caught up in being brought here that I never even considered that there may be a reason you wouldn't want me as your wife, Prince Rivaille.”

“I assure you, Dear Lady...”

“Please, allow me to finish,” Erin says quickly. “Prince Rivaille, you know that I am not a virgin. We discussed this previously. What I didn't know and just found out this morning is that I am also pregnant with another man's child. Please, understand that I wasn't aware of this fact until I went to see the nurse since I've been feeling nauseous a lot lately.”

Both the King and Prince exchange a look of confusion. “Which Infirmary did you go to?” the King asks.

“169, Nurse Thomas,” Erin replies smoothly.

The King connects with 169, “This is King Jacques, I need to speak with Nurse Thomas.” A moment later the King continues by saying, “I am with Ms. Arlert. She just informed us that she is with child. Is this true?”

“Yes, your Grace. She is due to give birth to a daughter in the Fall,” the nurse confirms.

“Very well then,” King Jacques adds as he breaks the connection. “Son, since the child is female, my hands are tied but your throne is secure. It is up to you whether or not we shall proceed with the Marital Arrangements.”

“I need to speak with Mr. Arlert,” Prince Rivaille states. He wants to know if this is a set up or if the man is unaware of his daughter's state. “Excuse me,” he says as he heads for the bunker. 

Once he arrives, he instructs the guard on duty to contact Wall Maria. “Whom do you wish to speak to, my Prince?”

“Armin Arlert and tell them to wake him if necessary. This is important!”

It takes several minutes for Armin to arrive and he's clearly still sleepy. “Yes, Prince Rivaille, how may I help you?”

“Erin is pregnant,” the prince blurts out.

“Congratulations,” Armin states groggily. “I didn't even know you two were wed yet.”

“We're not,” the prince adds hotly.

This statement wakes Armin completely. “What? She's pregnant but you're not married?” Armin shoots back just as hotly.

“Your daughter came to us that way,” Prince Rivaille states heatedly. 

“What? Wait, then that means...oh, shit,” Armin says and the prince does hear the sound of sincere surprise in the man's voice. “I...I didn't know.”

“Apparently neither did she until this morning. Alright, Mr. Arlert, I will be sending Erin back first thing in the morning. I suggest you think of another way to compensate us for our DNA samples since the supply wagon left over a week ago.”

“Yes, Prince Rivaille, I shall get to work on that right away,” Armin says. Once the connection is broken, Armin looks around the control room. How did Mikasa know what Erin didn't even know? Oh, he needs coffee...strong coffee.

* * *

“We've assembled your troops as requested, Cassiel, and we've hooked up a speaker system to announce your proposal.”

“Very good, now please have all Wall Stephanie members leave so I may proceed.”

“Yes, Guardian,” the Captain states while pulling all his people from the room.

“They're gone,” the troops state. 

“Okay, listen up. I need at least twenty-five female volunteers to live in Wall Stephanie.”

“For how long, Guardian?”

“For life. We need you to live, bear children, have fun, whatever and one of you will be allowed to wed Prince Rivaille,” he adds.

“Wait? I thought Erin Arlert...”

“That didn't work out. So do I have any volunteers?”

“I'll stay as long as I don't have to marry the prince,” one young woman states. “I've already met someone else. I was hoping to bring him back but since I can stay, I choose to stay with him.”

“Actually, many of us have suitors here,” another female soldier states. 

“Alright, how many of you wish to stay that haven't met anyone else yet?”

Ten hands are raised. Cassiel mutes the connection for a moment. He turns to Armin saying, “The prince will have ten women to choose from. Do you think he'll settle for that?”

Armin leans in to speak next asking, “Is Lieutenant Hitch among the ten?”

“Yes, sir,” the Lieutenant states, “I'll stay and I don't have anyone chosen yet.

“You are of noble birth, correct?” Armin asks.

“Correct, sir.”

Muting the connection again, Armin looks at Cassiel stating, “He has ten to choose from and one is even of noble birth. That should satisfy them. If not, there isn't much else we can do from here.”

“Alright, ladies, keep yourselves safe until you receive further confirmation from Wall Maria,” Cassiel instructs.

“Yes, sir!”

The King and Prince are next to enter. “Alright, Guardian, Mr. Arlert, what do you have for us?”

“King Jacques, Prince Rivaille, we have asked for volunteers of our female troops to stay behind as your permanent guest. Many have expressed an interest in pairing off with other men they've met and ten are currently single. One of the single women a Lieutenant Hitch is even of noble birth so your son has ten women to choose a replacement bride from. In addition, for each woman that stays behind, we offer safe refuge for that same number of men, if you wish to send any. And of course, these men can stay in Wall Maria for as long as they want, marry, raise children, etc. Will this satisfy you?” Cassiel asks.

Hearing this actually greatly satisfies both the King and the Prince since neither expected such a generous compensation. But the King replies, “I believe Prince Rivaille would like to meet these ten ladies and see if any of them are worthy of the position he's offering. Once that is done, we shall speak again.”

“Very well, sir,” Cassiel adds with a sigh of relief.

It only takes a little over a day for Prince Rivaille to choose a replacement bride. The girl is similar in looks and build to Erin yet with bright blue eyes. “Will you be my wife?” Prince Rivaille asks once her health scan comes back clean.

“It shall be my honor,” the young woman states with a blush. 

“Are you a virgin?” The crimson on her cheeks deepens greatly giving him his answer. “I shall go easy on you, Dear Lady.”

“Alright, Guardian,” the King states clearly, “we accept you offer. You should know two of your troops are already pregnant but with our children so it's safe to say they wished to stay regardless of what we decided. Plus twenty-three men have expressed an interest in returning with the rest of your troops and Erin. She is starting to show now, Mr. Arlert, so we would have figured it out on our own eventually,” he jest.

Armin blushes at the King's comment. 

“And the prince's new choice?”

“I believe he said her name is Emma Cross. She shall be our new Queen.”

“Wonderful,” Cassiel adds, “and I do wish to apologize again for the mix-up.”

“Actually, I believe this to be a better deal for us. Take care Wall Maria.”

Once the connection is broken, Armin breathes easier. Cassiel looks up from his seat saying, “Our trade merchants have expressed an interest in opening a trade route to Wall Stephanie. Do you have any objections to this, uncle?”

“No, actually, keeping the route secure and open is an excellent idea. We can regulate who we send and even who we receive. I expect many more men will be willing to make the trip here in search of wives. Plus I believe their technology is more advanced than ours.”

“You want to go, don't you?”

“Once Erin is safe and my granddaughter is about two, yes, I want to explore Wall Stephanie for myself,” Armin admits. 

“You're willing to wait that long? It's only a four month round trip?”

“I know but Mikasa may not want to go with me and I may not wish to come back.” Armin lets this thought slip out. He looks into Cassiel's eyes quickly.

Cassiel nods, “I understand. Just make certain your replacement is up to speed before you leave.”

Armin smiles at that comment, relieved that Cassiel is allowing him to finally live out his dream. He wonders if Eren Jaeger would still like to see the world with him. Once he leaves for the day, he rides to Eren's house to ask him. A good plan will take months to organize especially if he's planning to be gone several years.

“Armin, welcome,” Sasha says. Oh, she looks so beautiful and young! Damn, that regenerative DNA works great. “If you're looking for your wife...”

“Actually, I'm looking for Eren. Is he around?”

“Great,” Mikasa says, “don't say hi to me then.”

Armin looks toward the voice he's grown so familiar with over the past forty plus years and sees the young woman he once knew. “Holy shit! Mikasa?” Armin questions. “You look fantastic!”

“Thanks, hardheaded dolt of a husband of mine. It was Eren's idea. He noticed my wrinkles and asked me to take his blood to turn my clock back.”

Armin smiles then his face reddens as he remembers, '...the hymen grows back too...' “Um, Miki, Erin's on her way home,” he says. “She is pregnant with Levi's baby so the prince chose another bride for his wife from among our female troops.

“You did ask whether or not she wanted to be married off first this time, right?”

“Of course. Now, may I kiss my wife?” he says shyly. 

Mikasa sighs. “Oh, I suppose so,” she adds with a smirk. She didn't expect him to French kiss her right in front of everyone. “Dirty old man,” she says with a laugh. 

“Hey, Armin, how do you like your new wife,” Eren asks.

“She was always beautiful, but now she's also hot!”

“So we'll set up a time for Cassandra to give you a transfusion too.”

“What?”

“Come on, Armin, don't tell me you're not wanting to turn the clock back. You want to explore Wall Stephanie now that we've established contact and doing that as a young man will be a lot easier,” Eren states.

“Oh, wow, how did you know?” Eren and Mikasa just look at one another and shake their heads. The silly blonde has been talking about nothing else for over forty years. 

“Um, you gave us a few hints for almost fifty years,” Eren sighs. “I bet that's even why you're here, isn't it? You want to know if we'll go with you.”

Armin blushes again. He smiles and laughs at how well they know him. “Yes, actually. I'm not planning on going for at least two maybe three years. I want my granddaughter to know who I am, but then...”

“Say no more, Armin. Three years will do just fine. My own kids will be into their teen years and Sonny will be ready to step in to help Cassiel. Well, Mikasa, do you want to still see the world with us,” Eren asks automatically.

“With a young Armin by my side, sure!”

“Oh, Miki,” Armin says as tears brim his eyes, “thank you.” He hugs her so tightly. Looking at Eren again, he asks, “So when can Cassandra do the transfusion?”

“Probably next week. She likes to do it over two or three days though since that will take you back to your late teen years.”

“My late teen years,” Armin says with a smile. He arches his eyebrow at Mikasa saying, “You ready for me to be that young again?”

She just looks at him dryly and says, “Bring it on, Arlert!”


	8. Erin's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin Arlert returns to Wall Maria.

Chapter 8: Erin's return

When the troops finally return with Erin and the male volunteers, Levi is one of the first on the scene. He shoves his way through the crowd trying to find his fiancee'. “Damn it, move soldier,” he says while shoving a young private out of his way. Finally, Levi sees Erin being helped down from one of the wagons. She's radiant and very pregnant. He walks up to her saying, “Holy shit, woman, you're as big as a house!”

She gives him one of her mother's classic 'fuck you very much' looks.

“You haven't seen her in nearly five months, Levi, and that's the first words out of your mouth?” Mikasa says once she catches up to them.

“Hey, mom. Wow, you look great!” Erin says noticing the lack of wrinkles and grey hair. 

“And you, daughter, are very pregnant. Welcome back,” Mikasa states while giving her a warm hug. 

Levi sighs, “Okay, so saying you look as big as a house isn't exactly what I had in mind when I first saw you, Erin, but it did take me by surprise.”

“Is that an apology?” Mikasa asks while looking the young man over.

“Actually, that's about as close as he gets to one, yes,” Erin chides. 

“I love your dress,” her father Armin states upon seeing his daughter. “Such shear fabric.”

“Oh, daddy, they have all kinds of gizmos and gadgets in Wall Stephanie. You are going to love it there!” Erin states with unparalleled enthusiasm. “I'm still pissed at you, by the way, but I'm so glad to be home, I don't care about that at the moment.” She takes a longer look at her father saying, “Wait a minute. How is it that you two look so young?”

Armin smiles while looking at his wife. “It's all your Uncle Eren's doing actually,” he adds with a slight blush. “We've both had blood transfusions,” he whispers. 

Erin's eyes open wide. She looks their skin over again saying, “Oh, my goddesses, his titan-shifting blood turned your clocks back that much?” 

“Yes,” Armin adds then says, “We also have an announcement of our own.”

“Armin, not now,” Mikasa hisses.

“What?” Erin says, “Come on tell me since you've piqued my curiosity.”

“You're not the only Arlert who's pregnant,” Armin says shyly while squeezing Mikasa's hand. 

Erin's jaw drops. “Mom?”

Mikasa gives her husband a look of that says 'men' but she nods to confirm what he's stated.

“Oh, my goodness! I'm going to have a sibling?” Erin gasp. “Wow, I never expected that.”

“Neither did I,” Mikasa adds through clenched teeth. Armin laughs boldly. “But I have to admit you turned out pretty well for a first time trial and error.”

“Thanks, mom, and congratulations to you both.”

“Um, no offense but this family reunion can wait a day or two. Erin and I have some catching up to do,” Levi states firmly. “Come on, wife,” he adds while grabbing hold of Erin's hand and pulling her away with him, losing the others in the crowd.

He ducks down a narrow alleyway and before Erin can object, Levi forces her up against the wall and begins kissing her. When his lips caress her neck he murmurs, “I've missed you.” He pulls her face down to his saying, “Shit, I even punched your father in the face because I was so fucking frustrated." He squeezes her tightly and receives a very strong kick in the process. “What the fuck?”

“I think your daughter is telling you to back-off,” Erin says with a smirk.

Levi places his hand on Erin's swelled belly and presses in approximately the same location. When he does, he receives another kick. “Holy cow, she's strong!”

“Tell me about it,” Erin adds with a giggle. She looks into Levi's adoring eyes and says, “Let's go home. I want a nice long shower.”

“Sure,” He agrees with a small smile gracing the corner of his lips.

On their way to the castle, Levi makes a quick stop to Pastor Nick's. “What are we doing here,” Erin asks.

“Getting married, of course. I let the pastor know you were back and he said he would preform a quick ceremony for us,” Levi states.

“Levi, I'm not presentable. I need to bathe, brush my hair...I don't even have any of my family here.”

“Erin, it's this or wait until after our daughter's born. The man is booked solid with all the new influx of men from Wall Stephanie looking for wives. Please, I don't want to lose you. We would have been wed already if not for your dad's failed attempt at marrying you off.” Levi looks into Erin's mismatched eyes saying, “You do still want to marry me, right?”

Erin hears the pang of doubt in his words. She's never heard that from him before. He is always so sure of himself, so clear about what he wants and how to go about getting it. She swallows the lump in her throat saying, “Yes. Let's go.”

He gets the biggest smile on his face as he grabs hold of her hand and runs with her up the steps, into the chapel.

It takes them a couple of minutes to find the pastor. Yes, he is very busy. There are two other couples waiting ahead of them. “Erin? Erin Arlert?” one of the women asks.

“Oh, hey, Clare. How are you?”

“Oh, getting married as are you apparently,” Clare adds while gazing at Levi. “This is my fiance Thomas...”

“Nurse Thomas,” Erin says as she smiles broadly. “How are you?”

“Hello, Lady Arlert. I'm doing well,” Thomas adds with a smile. “They asked for volunteers and I was one of the first out of Wall Stephanie. I left the day after you received your news,” Thomas adds.

“Oh, Nurse Thomas, Clare, this is Levi. He's the one I was originally intending to marry before that whole 'Reunification' fiasco came about,” Erin adds quickly. “Levi, this is the man that gave me the news about my pregnancy. And my ticket back to you.”

Levi extends his hand saying, “Thank you for giving my Erin back to me again.” Thomas takes the man's hand and Levi shakes it smiling at the fact that Thomas looks a bit lost. “It's called a 'handshake', Thomas, and it's a friendly gesture between Wall Marians,” Levi adds.

Thomas gets a look on his face in understanding adding, “You're welcome, sir.”

Just then the pastor notices Levi and the pregnant Erin waiting. “Oh, Mr. Ackerman, I see you brought your bride with you. Please, come forward. I'll make this quick so you can get to the honeymoon.”

Clare whispers, “It looks like they already had their honeymoon.”

Thomas looks at his wife-to-be and says, “What's that suppose to mean?”

“Well, they've obviously already had sex...”

“So?”

“So,” Clare continues, “they should have waited.”

“Waited for what,” Thomas asks. “If they had waited, Erin would be married to Prince Rivaille and Levi would have to live a life without the woman he loves. You know, Clare, maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. I mean, we've obviously got different ideas about what is and isn't proper. I'm sorry, dear lady, but I believe I can do better,” Thomas adds as he turns to walk away.

“What? You're walking out on me? What will people think?”

“Frankly, dear Clare, I don't give a damn!”

 

“The ride there and back took so long since we use wagons. I bet if you were to ride a horse flat out for several hours a day, resting it well at night, it would probably only take about half as long,” Eren says above the sound of running water. 

“I'll have to try that sometime,” Levi states as he brushes his teeth. “Erin, you never told me: what is he like?”

“He who, the King?” she asks.

“No, Prince Rivaille...what is the prince like?” Levi asks.

Even over the shower water, Erin can hear the hint of jealousy in Levi's voice. “Very rich and very dashing,” she states truthfully. “Kind of cute, actually, and he wears lift boots so no one realizes how short he really is.”

“Fuck,” Levi hisses after he spits. “Were you two ever alone?”

“Oh, sure. There's this really nice garden at the palace. He liked to go on walks with me there. They have a few different types of flora and fauna there as well. Dad's going to go nuts!” she states as she shuts the shower water off. She moves the curtain aside and says, “Damn, that felt good. Hand me a towel, please.”

When she finally wipes the water off her face and opens her eyes, she sees a very red faced Levi looking down at the floor mat with his arms crossed over his chest and jaws clenched shut tight

“Levi, what's wrong?” Erin asks innocently.

“That's not what I asked,” he says a bit too angrily for her liking. “I want to know if you and the prince were ever intimate.”

“Oh, oh...wow, I guess I just assumed you knew me well enough not to ask something so callous,” she adds without missing a beat. “No, me and prince handsome didn't have any physical contact of that sort. I mean, he never even kissed me on the lips.”

Levi uncrosses his arms and tries to hold Erin but she pushes him away. 

“You do realize that's the second time you've insulted me since I've returned. Is this going to be a habit, Levi, because I've got to tell you, I don't like it at all. Not one bit!”

There are conflicting emotions fighting for control of Levi's facial expressions. He takes a deep breath and twice starts to reply but stops himself before he can make an even bigger ass out of himself. Fuck, he's missed her so fucking bad and all he can do is piss her off. What's up with that? Sure, he was worried, and jealous, and yes, even a little bit afraid she would decide to stay and live as a princess, but she didn't. Instead she came back to him. She didn't have to, yet she did. “I'm sorry,” he says finally. “I...I was so worried. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again.”

She looks him over skeptically saying, “Alright, but you're on probation. No more insults, okay? I'm very emotional right now and I seem to take everything to heart.”

“Deal,” he says while moving in closer to wrap his arms around her once more. 

“Would you hold me for a little while? My back is aching and I need to lie down,” Erin states.

“Oh, let me rub the kinks out of it for you,” Levi adds gently. Yes, he wants to help ease her pain but mostly he just needs to feel her naked skin beneath his hands again. Fuck, he's been so horny the past several months, he even considered getting some on the side. He didn't though. He knows that his fiery Erin is well worth the wait.

It only takes a moment for them to move back into the bedroom. Levi is feverishly wanting to take Erin right here and now but he knows if he rushes her, he'll wind up with a knee to the groin instead. She slips a short nightgown over her form which only helps to accentuate her beauty. “Fuck,” Levi hisses under his breath.

Hearing this, Erin looks back at him asking, “What's wrong?”

“Nothing's 'wrong',” he adds. “I just can't get over the fact that you're really here...with me,” he says emphasizing his disbelief but praising his good fortune.

Erin smiles back at him and says, “Come here you incredible ass.”

Levi doesn't hesitate even for a second. He pulls Erin into his strong arms and kisses her hungrily, devouring her mouth completely. “Make love to me,” he says when he finally catches his breath. “Fuck me like there's no tomorrow!”

Erin smiles playfully while taking his hand and pulling him onto their bed with her. She tugs on his towel and tosses it aside, exposing his throbbing cock. “Lay back,” she commands. Once he's situated comfortably in the center of their bed, Erin begins stroking him. She gets an immediate response as Levi's body arches into her. She hears him hiss and knows he's been waiting nearly six full months for her. After another stroke, Erin straddles his waist, lowering herself onto his eager member.

“Fuck me,” he pleads, feeling the warmth of her once more. “Oh, please, Erin, I need it. I need you. Damn!”

Erin begins gyrate her hips, thrusting his stiff cock deep inside her wet hole. She sighs as he immediately responds to her whims. 

He strains to kiss her lips over the bulge of their growing prodigy. He places his head between her breast saying, “Shit, woman, your melons got huge!” Just for that, she pumps him mercilessly until she hears him cry, “Oh, fuck yes!” She knows that's his classic phrase letting her know he's too far gone to stop. He grabs her hips firmly in his strong hands and begins forcing her against himself, knowing that it won't be long now. 

When Levi cums, he cums hard, harder than he ever thought possible. He also lets out an incredible sound of pure satisfaction, pressing himself around the curve of Erin's body. 

She feels him shudder beneath her and she smiles to herself. Yes, he's hers. She doesn't have to worry about that. He calls out her name. When she looks down into his eyes, she sees the look of pure lust on his face and she knows he's not finished with her yet!

Levi flips Erin onto her back and begins kissing her, every inch of her that he's missed during the past six months. “Never leave again,” he hisses against her skin. “Understand? Never leave again!”

She cradles his body next to her own tenderly. She can feel he's already sporting a semi. A smile touches her lips at the thought as he continues kissing his way over her breast, then her girth. When he reaches her pubes, he spreads her legs wide and sinks his tongue tightly against her clit. He gets the moan from her that he loves to hear. “Oh, Levi,” she manages to say breathlessly, of course.

He uses his tongue to lavish attention on her. Bringing her to orgasm twice before he is hard enough to be ridden by her again. He positions himself in line with her hole and greedily enters her a second time. The head of his penis is swelled extra large and she can firmly feel the difference. He starts strong and forcefully, pausing after each thrust to be certain she feels it. Her eyes are beautifully dilated. Man, he wants her so fucking bad. She's Erin, his Erin and he needs to own her inside and out.

He continues pumping away, making her scream his name over and over again before allowing himself the pleasure of a second orgasm. When he finally cums, the rush he feels is too good to describe! He collapses on the bed. She looks over at him and sees uncharacteristic tears on his lashes. Cradling him close she asks, “What's wrong, Levi?”

He presses his face against her warm mounds whispering, “Don't ever leave me, Erin. Your absence will kill me.” 

Erin cradles him in her arms, stroking his undercut, soothing him. “We're married now. There's no reason for me to leave.”

He looks up into her face. So much has happened since this morning. He strokes her cheek saying, “I love you.”

 

Back at the bunker Cassiel and King Jacques form a pact that allows their citizens access to their respective Walls. Since Wall Maria is protected by a mechanism that will instantly fry anyone not in their data base, Cassiel makes the first colossal blunder of his career. He innocently orders Armin to release the mechanism so that Wall Stephanie's citizens may pass into and out of their bunker without being registered.

“Cassiel,” Armin warns while muting communications between them and the King, “I highly recommend a stricter control over who enters and who leaves our cities.” 

“It is a show of good faith,” Cassiel replies, “to allow them access without being accosted.”

“It's a show of stupidity,” Mikasa murmurs, “showing how weak minded and desperate we are for their technology.”

Cassiel eyes his aunt then says, “That's an order, Mr. Arlert. Please, do as I state.”

It only takes a moment for Armin to disable the system's defense protocol program. “It's done, Cassiel, but I still don't recommend it.”

Cassiel smiles at Armin patting him on the back. Armin looks toward his wife. She can see the serious concern on his features. Once Cassiel is out of ear shot, Mikasa says, “You know this is a mistake, right?”

Armin nods once.

“Do you have a back up plan?”

Armin shakes his head then says, “But I will very soon. You and I may have to leave sooner than we think.”

“And what about Erin and the baby,” Mikasa asks, clearly concerned. 

“I will talk to Levi and tell him what's going on. Don't worry, Miki, they'll be safe too.” Mikasa does relax a little knowing how smart her Armin is. 

* * *

The first incident is when Wall Stephanie citizens demand access to the outside world.

“What do you mean you can't open the gate? It's a gate! It's meant to be opened.”

“Sir, please understand. Wall Maria is enclosed for a reason. There are Titans...”

“Titans? Seriously? You believe those old legends? Damn, you Marians are dumber than I thought,” the boisterous man yells then laughs.

“What seems to be the problem here,” Commander Pixis replacement Commander Jean Kirstein asks.

“Sir, it seems there are many Stephaniens that believe we are purposely keeping them from exploring the outside world. They don't believe in Titans. They think it's just a myth.”

“Pick twenty of these pedestrians to come up here and view our surroundings. Have them come up on the horse lift. Make certain they get a good look around,” Commander Kirstein replies.

“Yes, sir,” the Lieutenant adds with a fine salute. The boisterous man, his wife, their neighbors and the rest are asked to join the troops onto of Wall Maria. Then Stephaniens are laughing at the ridiculous rumors and superstitions of these backward Marians until they get an eye full of what's lurking just outside their Wall. 

It is perfect timing, too, as a forty meter Titan approaches the Wall while looking hungrily up at the humans. The boisterous man's face pales as he falls to his knees nearly falling to his death. “It's true,” he whispers at the sight. “I never believed...” he adds looking up at his wife. The woman is frozen in place. She spies several more Titans off in the distance. She starts shaking her head back and forth in disbelief. She panics, turns to dart away right over the edge of Wall Maria. Two of the troops guarding the Wall are quick and spring into action with their 3D Maneuvering Gear and catch the woman before she falls to her death! They lower her to the ground on the safe side of the Wall and she crumples to the ground weeping. 

Commander Kirstein just shakes his head saying, “Now do you believe us?”

The boisterous man, now humbled, nods his head.

“Good. Troops, lower the Stephaniens to the ground. I have work to do,” he states while turning to leave.

“Sir,” the boisterous man says while rising to his feet, “thank you. You saved our lives!”

Jean just nods at the man curtly and heads back to his office to finish some paperwork.


	9. Levi Ackerman meets Prince Rivaille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his new bride Emma Cross dies suddenly, Prince Rivaille heads to Wall Maria. He first thought is to reclaim Erin Arlert for his own yet he meets a young lady named Alexis which interest him greatly.

Chapter 9: Levi Ackerman meets Prince Rivaille

Before Prince Rivaille's wife even has time to become a pest, she struggles with the same virus that's killed many of Wall Stephanie's women and dies. The prince is devastated by his loss and soon begins to seek another bride. The problem is all the women he encounters are not as memorable as his wife Emma was or even his fiancee' Erin. He begins to concentrate on Erin, remembering the way she looked and the way she laughed.

Disguising himself as a commoner, Prince Rivaille leaves Wall Stephanie in search of his former bride-to-be. 

When he arrives, he is shocked to see so many people on foot. “Where are the transports,” he wonders. “Why are there so many horses being used?” He sees a woman drawing water from a well to water her animals. Viewing this, the prince has an epiphany. “Holy shit, they're more backward than I thought!”

“Sir, may I help,” the young maiden asks. 

The prince looks the woman over. She's pretty. “What's your name, Miss?”

“Alexis,” she says confidently.

“Are all Marian women as beautiful as you?” he asks.

The woman blushes saying, “Thank you kindly for the compliment, sir, and yes, many women here are beautiful.”

“Are you married, Alexis?”

“No, sir, not yet,” she adds while continuing to water the pigs.

“Would you like to be?”

Alexis opens her eyes wide saying, “Sir, why are you asking me these questions? My father is the one who will decide when I'm ready to marry.”

“Where is your father, Alexis?” the disguised prince asks.

“Tending the garden. That way,” she says while pointing. 

“Thank you,” he adds while bowing slightly.

He approaches the man. Closing his eyes, Prince Rivaille introduces himself to his possible future father-in-law.

“And how do you know my daughter,” the man asks.

“Well, sir, I just met her a few moments ago. She is very pleasant, very kind, a hard worker, and she respects authority.”

“You got all that from just meeting her a few moments ago?” Alexis father Conrad asks.

“Yes, sir. We spoke as she continued to water your animals. Plus when I asked if she'd like to be married, she deferred me to you,” the prince adds.

“Well, the only problem is, she's my only field hand. If you take her from me, I shall not be able to stay in business very long.”

“Not to worry, dear sir. I shall assign you as many servants as you like. Each programmed to serve you tirelessly,” he states.

The man ponders the question then nods stiffly noting that this Stephanien is very pleasant not only in looks but also his mannerism. Yes, his daughter could do a lot worse.

“You must promise to treat her respectfully,” Alexis father replies. “If I hear anything about you mistreating her, I shall not only take her back but also slit your throat.”

The prince's head jerks at the man's response. Then Prince Rivaille realizes he's never mentioned his title and that Alexis will soon be the next Queen of Wall Stephanie. He decides not to reveal this news to her father just yet. He likes that the man isn't afraid to speak his mind. Prince Rivaille rarely hears truthful thoughts right from the heart of his subjects and he finds it refreshing!

“Hey, pop, oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were still here, stranger. Would you like something to drink?” Alexis asks.

“Actually, sweetheart, this man has just asked for my blessing for your hand in marriage. What do you think, daughter? Are you willing to take the plunge on faith alone?”

“You were serious?” she asks the stranger. “I thought you were just joking around. Goodness. I don't know, pop. Do you think I'm ready for marriage?”

“Oh, honey, you were born ready. I don't know anything about where you come from, stranger, but if you need a strong worker with loads of patients, my Alexis here is fit for the job.”

“Oh, dad, I forgot. Who will help you with the farm?” she asks concerned.

“Rivaille here is going to send me a couple of servants to do the work around here...”

“Either that or you're welcome to join us at the castle...”

“Castle?” both he and Alexis question at the same time. 

The prince blushes. He hadn't meant to add any incentive to their acceptance. He wanted it to be on his persuasive abilities alone. “I suppose I should have explained sooner,” Prince Rivaille begins. “I'm Prince Rivaille of Wall Stephanie.”

The older man's brow furrows then he looks at his daughter amused saying, “He's even a good trickster,” and laughs. 

“Oh, I see,” Alexis adds, “I'm sorry. I thought you really were a prince for a moment there. Very funny.”

Prince Rivaille's eyes gaze fondly at the two wondering how he is lucky enough to have met two people of such remarkable simplicity. He smiles and states, “Castle may be an over statement on my part,” he adds, “but I call it home.” Taking Alexis by the hand, he asks, “With your permission, sir, I would love for your sweet treasure to show me around your city.”

“Sure, and send those servants once you return to your 'castle', dear prince,” Connie jests.

Alexis shows Rivaille a few of the more popular spots with the locals. Then she shows him the sealed Wall where Eren's Titan is still entombed. When Prince Rivaille sees the colossal beast he gasp saying, “Titans are real in this world?”

“Oh, yes. They exist just outside our Wall. If you wish, we can climb up on top of the Wall and look over the edge at them. But be careful to stay clear of the edge itself. If you fall, you'll be eaten before you hit the ground.”

“Eaten? Seriously eaten?”

“Yes, this shifter's mother was eaten right in front of him when he was only nine.”

“What's a shifter?”

“Oh, my. You don't know what shifters are? I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you then,” Alexis says as a spray of crimson caresses her cheeks.

“Keeping secrets from your future spouse so soon?” he adds with a raise of his eyebrow.

Just then Alexis notices Commander Kirstein making his rounds. “Hey, Jean,” she calls out. “May we speak briefly?”

In an instant, the Commander has landed on the ground beside them. “Yes, what do you need, Alexis?”

Leaning in closer she whispers, “Are titan-shifters a military secret.? You know, something not to be shared with the Stephaniens?”

Commander Kirstein considers her question solemnly. He scans the bunker watching as Cassiel exits. “Hey, Jaeger, may we have a word?”

“Sure, what's up?”

“Alexis brought up an important question. Are titan-shifters a military secret or can that information be shared with the Stephaniens?”

Cassiel looks over at Alexis and her escort. The two men exchange a glance. It isn't until the young prince speaks that Cassiel's keen ears lock into recognition. “Prince Rivaille? Why didn't you tell us you were coming? I would have greeted you appropriately.”

Alexis drops the man's hand saying, “You mean, you really are the prince?” She gets angry with herself for allowing this man to fool her. Like a prince and soon to be King of an entire kingdom would choose a wife from among one of the first women he met on this side of the Wall. 

She begins to strut away. “Wait?” Prince Rivaille calls out, “Alexis, where are you going?”

“Home, fair prince. I'm sure you've had enough fun at my expense. Liar,” she hisses as she storms off.

“Um, what just happened?” Jean asks.

Cassiel shrugs his shoulders. They both look at Prince Rivaille. Softly he says, “My sweet Emma passed away from the same virus that's killed many of our women. I had come here in hopes of easing my loneliness and perhaps finding a new bride. I thought I had...” his eyes redden. “Alexis is so earthy and her father so real. I've never met two more honest people in all my years.”

“Then don't give up so easily,” Jean states. “I know Alexis and her father well. Connie is a good man. He raised that girl nearly on his own. He'll help you make things right again.”

The prince considers Jean's idea. A small smile touches his lips as he asks, “Tell me, Commander, what would be a good gift to give in order to win her father's favor?”

* * *

“What do you want?” Connie Springer asks while crossing his arms over his chest.

“To speak with both you and your daughter, sir,” the prince states respectfully.

“She told me what you did,” he adds not budging in the least.

“With all due respect, sir, I haven't done anything. I want to marry your daughter. I was and am serious about that.”

“Listen, Rivaille...what does that even mean, kid? What the hell kind of name is Rivaille?” Connie asks, getting off subject.

“It's French, sir. The Hebrew pronunciation would be 'Levi'.” The prince notices as Connie's eyes fly open.

Just then Alexis enters asking, “Pop, who are you talking...oh, it's you again. I thought I made it clear that I'm not falling for your game. Pop, do you want me to throw him out on his ass?” Seeing her father's uncharacteristic stare she says, “Pop, are you okay?”

“What is it about Levi and Eren match ups?” Connie adds absentmindedly. “Every Levi finds their Eren, shit!”

“What are you talking about, pop?”

Looking over at Alexis, Connie says, “Honey, this guy's name translates to 'Levi'.”

“What?” she asks in disbelief.

Prince Rivaille looks a little lost saying, “I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not following your meaning.”

“Alexis, tell the man your middle name.”

“It's Eren,” she says with a smile.

The prince looks between father and daughter to see if perhaps the two of them are joking with him. They seem fairly serious.

“I was going to name Alexis 'Eren' after a long time friend of mine Eren Jaeger but his sister had a daughter and beat me to it so we opted to use that as Alexis middle name instead. I can't believe you're the third pair of 'Levi/Eren' combinations I've met. Honey, I dare say this man is serious about marrying you,” Connie adds.

“But he's a prince...a real prince,” Alexis states firmly, “and I'm just...”

“My future Queen,” Prince Rivaille adds softly with a genuine smile.

“Future Queen?” Alexis gulps, “Me a Queen?”

Connie hesitates for a moment before asking, “So your family home really is a castle then?”

The prince just smiles at his question and nods. “I would like to meet this 'Eren Jaeger'. He seems to have inspired quite a few people.”

“Ooo,” Alexis begins, “um, that's not such a good idea. He married pop's first wife and, well, pop's still not too crazy about that idea.”

“I thought you said he had his own 'Levi',” the prince asks confused.

“He did,” Connie adds, “but she was killed during the campaign to reclaim Wall Maria.”

“And his first act of duty after that was to steal your wife from you?”

“No, pop, had already gotten divorced from Sasha by then and married my mother. I was already a few years old before Eren and Sasha got together actually,” Alexis states.

“I'm sorry, but I don't understand why there's animosity then,” Prince Rivaille adds confused. “Were they having an affair while you two were still married?”

“No,” Connie adds softly. “I...there never was any impropriety on Eren or Sasha's part. I...”

“Dad still loves Sasha. He never stopped loving her,” Alexis replies. 

“Why did the two of you divorce then?” Seeing how upset this conversation is making the man, Prince Rivaille apologizes saying, “I'm sorry, this is none of my business.”

“No, it's alright,” Connie adds. “I...we wanted children and Sasha wasn't able to have any. It was tearing us apart so I did the only merciful thing I could think of at the time, I left her. It was either that or watch as she desperately tried to give me something she couldn't.”

“Oh, I am sorry,” the prince replies. “Alexis, I should warn you that in my position, I am required to sire an heir. If you are unable to provide our union any children, I am bound by law to marry a second time. I am not required to relinquish my original wife, however, but many woman don't like being second favorite and, in the eyes of my people, the woman who bears the children is the first wife and rightful Queen.”

“That's harsh,” Alexis admits. 

“Um, there is a cure for infertility now thanks to Eren,” Connie adds hesitantly. 

“Really?” the prince asks, “Please explain.”

“Pop, Cassiel never told me whether shifters are a military secret or not,” she adds quickly. 

“This is my future son-in-law,” Connie adds, “and infertility is a problem for many people. I can't see keeping that information secret when there are couples facing what Sasha and I went through. Although Eren himself would be better able to explain it to you. Alexis, saddle a couple of horses and take your prince here out meet Mr. Jaeger.”

“You're not coming with us?”

“No,” Connie says, “I don't want to see Sasha and their kids. It's just too painful,” he adds softly.

“Pop, are you going to be alright here on your own?”

“Sure, honey,” Connie states but the look on his face is clearly torn. “Go on, I have work to do.”

Prince Rivaille follows Alexis out to the barn. He looks the horses over saying, “You have some fine stock here. I try to ride at least once a week, but I never seem to have enough time to spare.”

“Are you saying everything is within walking distance in side Wall Stephanie?”

“What? Oh, no. We use transports mostly,” the prince states while gathering a rather handsome saddle in his arms and hoisting it onto the animal. 

“Transports?”

“Oh, forgive me. Um, our technology is a bit more advanced than yours. We build stations that contain round disc. You step onto the disc, tell the computer where you'd like to go, and are instantly taken there.”

Alexis looks at him in disbelief. “I've only ever seen computers inside the capital cities or inside of our hospitals. I don't believe they can move humans from one place to the next.”

“I'll have our engineers build a few here to help aid shipping goods between our two Walls,” the prince adds. “Your merchants will like that, I'm certain.”

Alexis mounts her horse asking, “What about transporting people?”

“Well, we are regulating all travel currently between our two realms. I know it might seem silly, but we run into problems from time to time with rebels.” Seeing the confused look on her face he states, “Humans that for one reason or another don't like the way the government is run.”

“Oh, we have people that have problems with our leaders, too,” she adds watching as he mounts her dad's horse.

“Do your 'rebels' try to overthrow your government by force? At gun point?” the prince asks.

“Oh, my. The last incident like that happened many years ago,” she says, “at Queen Historia's wedding. The poor thing was murdered right on her wedding day.”

“Oh, that is awful,” he adds. “How did her spouse handle the tragedy?”

“No one knows. Reiner disappeared soon after that.” Alexis gets her bearings and says, “This way.”

They ride for over two hours at a steady pace. The prince really enjoys being able to view so much unspoiled countryside. As they approach Chateau de Reis, he asks, “Jaeger lives here?”

“Oh, yes. His Lee-Vye was the Regent Apparent. She didn't have to abdicate the thrown to her niece Historia, but she didn't really want the job. She actually preferred being in the military. She was knighted 'Humanities Strongest Soldier' because she was such an excellent member of the Scouting League. They're the ones that help save us from the Titans. Lee-Vye was the best of the best.”

“Too bad I never got to meet that Lee-Vye. She's sounds like a formidable woman.”

“Actually, she went under the guise of being a man for ages. She didn't want anyone selling her short because of her gender. Her brother Levi was the Sewer King...”

“Sewer King?”

“Oh, sorry. He was called that because he was the head of our underground. They don't follow the norm. These people are on the fringes of our society. The poor and orphaned mostly. But every so often, one of their leaders begins to fight back, helping his kingdom survive any way they can. Usually, it means robbing the surface dwellers.”

“So he really is or was the leader of the people who live beneath your cities?”

“Yes, but then he met his Erin and everything changed. He's now working along side Cassiel and Armin to bring aid to the destitute. They've added several clinics and schools near the exits to help service those without access to that.”

“Do you know if his Erin is pregnant?”

“Oh, yes, very. She's probably due any day now,” Alexis adds.

He smiles at the thought. 

As they arrive, they see several preteens playing in the yard together. One of the children stops abruptly and whispers, “Prince Rivaille, you're early.”

The prince gazes down at the youth curiously. “Do I know you, child?”

“No, sir,” Sonny adds, “but you will.”

“Violet, are your parents home?” Alexis ask while dismounting her ride.

“Yep, oh, here they come now.”

Eren and Sasha are talking amongst themselves and are taken by surprise at seeing the newcomers. “Grandmother,” Sonny begins, “this is the man I told you about a few days ago.”

“Welcome, Prince Rivaille. We weren't expecting you for another week or so,” Sasha states. 

“How do you even know who I am or that I was coming here?”

“Oh, um, sorry,” Sasha states as she blushes, “Both Sonny and I are prophetic.”

“We saw your arrival,” Sonny adds quickly. “But I am a bit surprised you're here before Erin and Levi. They should have already been here with their new baby before you arrived.”

Just then they hear a wagon in the distance. The horses coming fast. “That will be them, Eren. Go get my supplies,” Sasha says as she runs out to greet the wagon. “Sorry,” Sasha states while shooting passed Alexis and Rivaille, “duty calls.”

“How afar apart are Erin's contractions?” Sasha asks while catching hold of the wagon's edge and hopping on board in mid-motion.

Erin screams again and Sasha says, “Never mind. Erin, honey, I need you to focus on my voice.”

Erin looks up into her aunt's face. She looks frantic. 

“Erin, you need to calm down,” Sasha says gently while telling Levi to grab hold of Erin's hand. 

“Fuck, woman,” Levi says, “you're crushing my bones!”

“Deal with it!” Erin hisses back at him. 

“Erin,” Sasha tries again, “I need you to breathe through the pain. Controlled breaths. We'll get through this together.”

Erin looks up into the kind face above her and Levi feels her grip relax a bit. The relaxation is short lived since another contraction hits her full force. Her Uncle Eren jumps up into the back of the wagon while handing Sasha her supplies. 

“Just like that, Erin, keep breathing just like that,” Sasha says soothingly. 

“Sasha, do you need any help,” Alexis offers. 

“Actually, Levi, trade places with Alexis,” Sasha states.

Levi gives his Erin's hand a squeeze saying, “I'll be right here if you need me.”

He jumps down just as Alexis jumps up. The prince says, “So you're Levi?”

“That's odd,” Erin states, “I swear I just heard Prince Rivaille's voice.”

“You did,” Alexis whispers softly in her ear. “He came here to meet your uncle.”

“Prince Rivaille?” Levi scowls immediately crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Hey, man, I sent Erin back to you exactly the way she left you,” the prince adds in his own defense.

Levi eyes the prince suspiciously for a few more minutes then says, “Yes, but you weren't going to send her back at all if...”

“For fuck's sake, Levi, seriously? You're going to argue about that now,” Erin screams. “I'm in the middle of birthing your daughter and you're in the middle of a pissing contest!”

“Sorry, baby girl,” Levi says while looking over the side of the wagon again. When he looks back over, the prince has a tiny smirk on his lips. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Prince Rivaille adds trying desperately to keep the humor out of his voice. 

“Erin, may I have your permission to deck him?” Levi asks and all three (Eren, Erin, and Alexis) say 'no' at the same time.

Levi growls. Sasha says, “Erin, I'm going to see how much you're dilated.” Levi looks into the prince's eyes noting that the man must have some brains since he hasn't dared to look where Sasha is right at the moment.

“So Levi,” the prince begins, “I am told that you're helping Cassiel help the poor and orphaned.”

“Yes,” Levi replies as his brow unfurls slightly. By the time the baby arrives, Levi and Prince Rivaille are conversing like old friends. 

“You have a beautiful daughter,” Sasha says while handing Erin the child. 

“I need a drink,” Eren says while jumping down from the wagon. 

“I'll join you,” Prince Rivaille adds while following Eren inside the kitchen.

Levi is tempted to tag along but then notices the three women glaring at him. Finally, Erin says, “Oh, go on.”

“Thanks,” he adds while jumping up for a moment to kiss her. “Hey, wait up!”

 

Chapter 9: The Z Virus

Sasha, Alexis, and Erin are comfortable in the wagon that they pulled under a large shade tree. Violet is sitting with the women adding her preteen opinion whenever possible. After a couple of hours Sasha says, “Adam, do me a favor and see if your father is fixing up the guest room like I asked him to.”

“Yes, momma.”

The three boys run into the house and find the three men lounging in the living room, drinking hard cider, and laughing their asses off. 

“Dad, momma wanted me to remind you to fix up the guest room.”

“Oh, it's done,” Eren adds quickly. “Tell her that.”

“Okay,” Adam says while smiling at the men. 

When he returns, he sees his Uncle Armin cradling the newborn in his arms. He's never seen the man look happier. 

“The room's ready, momma,” he adds. Sasha nods at him with a smile.

“Have you decided on a name yet?” Mikasa asks.

“Levi's mother's name was Emmanuella so I am thinking 'Emma-Lee'.”

Sonny looks up suddenly saying, “Yes, that is a perfect name for this child. She will help humanity rebuild.”

“Uncle Armin, the guys are drinking hard cider, if you care to join them,” Adam whispers softly.

Upon hearing this the women all look at one another then burst out laughing. “Typical,” Sasha says but there is no malice to her tone. Armin kisses his granddaughter on the forehead and looks over at Mikasa. 

“Male bounding, right...then go,” she adds knowing Armin works hard all week and sometimes on the weekends, too, just to keep Wall Maria safe and functioning. 

Armin enters a moment later. He finds Levi, Rivaille, and Eren playing a game of truth or dare. “No, honestly, Erin's my fir...” Levi looks back to see his father-in-law standing in the archway. “Never mind,” he states while taking another drink from his glass.

“Grandpa!” Eren adds loudly, “Come, join us!”

Armin smiles at the three then retrieves a glass from the kitchen cabinet. Eren fills his glass to the brim. “Hello, I'm Armin Arlert,” he says to the man to his right.

“Prince Rivaille, Mr. Arlert. I'm pleased to finally meet you in person.”

Armin just stares back at the man for a few moments, then he gulps his cider. 

“Whoa, Armin, slow down,” Eren says. “This shit will knock you on your ass pretty quickly.”

Armin nods but can't help the nervousness that he feels at meeting the Prince face-to-face. Noting this, Levi says, “Sit, grandpa.”

Armin nods and takes another sip from his glass. Finally, he asks, “Prince Rivaille, why didn't you let us know you were coming?”

“No reason,” the Prince says dismissively. “I suppose I didn't want the royal treatment. It's hard to get a handle on people if they are trying to impress you.”

Armin nods. Turning to Levi he adds, “Great job, by the way. Little Emma-Lee is beautiful!”

Levi smirks at that while taking another sip then says, “Just doing my part.”

Eren and the prince both laugh at his meaning. Armin blushes a little. Looking at Eren's smile he says, “Um, you're going to be an uncle again.”

Eren nearly chokes on his drink saying, “You're shitting me! Really?”

“Yeah, Miki's due in the spring.”

“Wow, I guess that shifter blood did a number on the lead in your pencil.” Armin blushes profusely at the implication.

Just then a small chime sounds. The men all look at the prince as he pulls a small device from his pocket. He puts it to his ear saying, “Father, how are you?”

“Son, I hope you're safe,” King Jacques states boldly.

“Yes, perfect.”

“Good. I just wanted to let you know we've closed off the tunnel on this end. We set plenty of water and rations on the far side of the door...”

“Father, what's wrong,” the prince asks, cutting to the heart of the matter.

“We've had another April outbreak,” the King states.

“Holy shit! Are you alright?” the prince asks quickly and the genuine concern in his voice alerts the others in the room that there is a problem of some sort.

“Yes, son. Don't worry about me. It's contained for the most part but over a hundred residence died this time. Until we're certain, no one's going in or out.”

“Understood. Father, please stay safe,” Prince Rivaille adds, clearly worried.

“You too, Rivaille. I'll keep you posted,” the King states while breaking the connection.

The prince returns his device to his pocket but the three men can see he's clearly trembling. “May I,” Armin says while holding out his hand toward the device. “What is this?”

“A communications device like in your bunker just much smaller. It allows us to speak without having to see the person face-to-face.”

The prince hands it over and Eren asks, “What's got you so visibly shaken?”

The prince is slow to respond to the man's question. This gets Levi's attention as well. “Wall Stephanie has closed her borders,” he adds softly. “They've been attacked.”

“By Titans?” Eren questions.

“No, zombies,” the prince replies with a tremble to his voice. 

Armin's head snaps up as he says, “Zombies? As in the living dead? Walkers? People infected with a virus that instantly kills and creates an insatiable eating machine with a taste for human flesh?”

The prince nods. “You have a very accurate description of what they are. They always attack from the direction of Wall April. They are our only true menace.”

Eren begins to call for his grandson but the child is already standing in the doorway. He's once again wearing the baggy clothes and stands before the men saying, “Don't be afraid.” Instantly, Sonny transforms into his adult self again. 

Prince Rivaille's jaw drops open wide as he gawks at the man standing before him. “Guardian?” he whispers. The young man nods. “No wonder you're able to see me coming before I ever decided to.”

“You've met the Guardian before?” Armin asks.

“Not personally, no,” the prince explains, “but he has helped Wall Stephanie's people to defeat the zombies in the past. Is that why you're here now? Are my people in trouble that deeply?”

“The real reason I arrived this time is to protect the people of Wall Maria from extinction. They have their own Book of Prophecy. Now that the two Walls are connected, however, the fate of one affects the fate of both.”

“So your goal has changed,” Armin asks.

“Yes, uncle. It was your decision to answer Wall Stephanie's call that turned the wheels of fate on it's axis,” Sonny replies plainly. “Now, we need to devise a plan that will protect both sides of the tunnel. We can eradicate the zombies once and for all but it will mean sacrificing many more human lives in the process. Since women are extremely susceptible to the virus in all its forms, the military will not be able to use them in actual combat situations.”

“Is that why we have such a high female mortality rate,” the prince asks.

“Exactly. As Wall Maria has titan-shifters, Wall Stephanie has zombie virus carriers. These are men that have the virus, but it doesn't affect them personally, only the women in their lives.”

“You mean they're immune to the virus?” Armin asks quickly.

“Yes, uncle, and you're right,” Sonny adds while sensing Armin's idea. “That is how we're going to defeat them. Grandfather, we'll need Aunt Cassandra and possibly Aunt Andrea's help in creating a serum to anesthetize the general populace.” 

“You'll need volunteers to test this, won't we,” the prince asks.

“Yes, it will need to be tested on live hosts...humans,” Sonny adds regretfully. “Especially women and girls.”

“Girls? You're going to test it on children?” Eren asks in disbelief.

“We have to,” Sonny adds. “If we immunize the women and later find out it still kills girls, it's useless.”

Eren looks at Armin who sheepishly nods in agreement with Sonny's observation. “Holy fuck,” Levi hisses, “I don't want to be in your shoes when word of this gets out.”

“Actually, Levi, you are still technically the head of the underground,” Sonny begins, “and its population is mostly children...”

Levi shoots up from his seat and hotly states, “You want me to give you the okay to kill hundreds of girls who have already suffered through horrors so intense...”

“Hang on,” Armin says, “the actual testing is still months away. Plus if done properly, in small enough doses, it might just make the kids a little sick not die, Levi.”

“Still,” he says while crossing his arms over his chest, “you'd have to do some pretty damned good persuading to get me to agree to something this heinous!”

“Do all Sewer Kings have scruples,” the Prince asks seriously. Levi gives the prince a murderous glare but he sees no malice on the other man's face. Just sincere curiosity.

“The last Sewer King did,” Eren adds with a smile.

“You knew the last Sewer King personally?” Levi asks puzzled.

“Yes, she is your sister,” Eren adds proudly. Levi scans the older man's eyes. 

“So that's why Farlan and Izzy swore I was the perfect candidate,” Levi adds while sitting down once more. “They told me they worked with the last Sewer King but they never mentioned that it was Violet-Lee! Wait, did she have the tattoo?”

This time Levi clearly see's Eren blush and he realizes her rank would have been tattooed over her heart...in her case on or under her left breast.

“Wow! Um, okay. I know the answer, Eren. You don't have to go into detail.”

Just then the kitchen door swings open wide as Sasha and Mikasa carry Erin into the house. “Oh, don't bother helping us poor women folk,” Mikasa hisses. “We'll manage.” Alexis follows close behind them carrying the newborn.

“I said, 'I can walk',” Erin repeats once more with a large sigh.

“Yes, but stairs? I've got her,” Mikasa states to Sasha while hoisting Erin on to her back to give her a piggyback ride. 

“Don't strain yourself, Miki,” Armin adds while tipping his glass to his lips once more.

The room gets deathly quiet as all eyes turn to Mikasa. Armin notices the chill and when he looks into his wife's burning eyes, he visibly shrinks down in his seat. Mikasa starts up the stairs and they hear Erin call down, “Don't worry, daddy. I promise, I'll give you a nice funeral.”

After a couple of minutes of silence, the downstairs erupts with fits of laughter. Everyone except for the short blonde who's face is currently red as blood. “Well, dad,” Levi stresses, “it was nice knowing you.”

“Armin, are you crazy? You know my sister is going to kill you. I just hope for your sake it's a quick and painless death,” Eren adds.

“I've only just met the woman and even I know not to talk back to her,” Prince Rivaille chides.

“I'm toast,” Armin squeaks. “It's all your fault, Eren. You know I don't drink.”

That gets another round of laughter. “Levi,” Alexis adds quickly, “do you wish to put the baby to bed?”

“Sure,” Levi adds while standing. “I'll be back in a little while, guys.”

Levi takes his daughter from Alexis' outstretched arms, folding her into his warm embrace. He walks her up to Erin's new room and finds Mikasa speaking with her daughter. He smiles at the two women and sits in the rocker that's next to the baby's crib. He rocks with her in his arms for a few moments until Mikasa excuses herself then as she closes the door, she hears Levi start to sing to his daughter...

“Hush little baby, don't say a word.  
Daddy's going to buy you a mocking bird.  
If that mocking bird won't sing  
Daddy's going to buy you a diamond ring.  
If that diamond ring won't shine  
Daddy's going to buy you a silver mine.  
If that silver mine goes broke  
Daddy's going to buy you a billy goat.  
If that billy goat falls down  
You'll still be the prettiest girl in town!”

Erin smiles over at him, watching the two interact. He can be so tender and loving at times. It's too bad not more people are aware of this side of his persona. She does feel very privileged to be one of the few he lets his guard down with.

Levi puts their daughter down so he can cuddle up next to Erin. He kisses her softly saying, “You did good, baby girl. She's perfect!”

“You had a small part in this to, Papa bear.”

“True,” he states and she nudges him gently. “Do you want me to get you anything? Something to eat or drink?”

“No, I'm fine. I am a bit sleepy though,” she adds with a yawn. “Stay with me until I fall to sleep, okay?”

“Sure, Erin. Whatever you want,” he says affectionately. He notices her body trembling. “Are you cold?”

“Yes, Mikasa and Sasha both said it's a side effect for not having a huge watermelon inside of me. The shared heat is missed once the baby's birthed. I'll get used to her being on the outside of me in a few days. Oh, speaking of melons, my breast are suppose to inflate sometime in the next few hours. 'Get huge' is their quote.”

“I look forward to it,” he says while teasing her. 

Erin gives her man a smirk saying, “I bet you do.” Levi laughs and she loves the sound of his voice. “Sing to me,” she says softly and he does.

 

“Listen up,” Armin states while nursing his very real hangover. “We need you to create a serum to combat the 'Z' virus. Wall Stephanie's men are infected and are immune unless they come into direct contact from a fresh source. That tells me that the virus mutates. We need a serum that can also mutate. One that can protect our people from the ever changing virus. Plus we need to be certain that women and girls are also protected by this serum. There is a reason females are so susceptible. If we can isolate it, we can stop this.”

“But uncle, we would need a live kill of the latest strain...”

“You two know we can't do that,” Armin states firmly. “You're both women.”

“We're also titan-shifters with regenerative powers. We might get sick but I doubt we'll die,” Andrea states.

“What if you do get sick, turn titan, and wipe out the rest of humanity?” Armin asks.

“That could happen,” Cassandra adds.

“Then how do we find a strain of the virus to work with?” Andie asks.

Just then a very old man with a maturing woman and a young boy walk into the hospital. “I think these two might be able to help you three,” Sonny states.

The old man walks up to the short blonde man saying, “Dr. Grisha Jaeger, at your service.”

“And you can just call me Sandy,” his assistant states.

“Where have you been hiding?” Armin asks while crossing his arms over his chest.

“We weren't hiding,” Grisha adds, “just helping out in the titan-shifters village. Deaths from birth defects are down over 50%.” Sandy hands Grisha his medical bag. “These samples are exactly the way you're going to make a serum to combat this 'zombie' outbreak.”

Andie looks at the old man asking, “Are you really my grandfather Grisha Jaeger?”

“That's right,” Cassandra states firmly. “You're Eren's father. I'm sorry we didn't give you more of a welcome, sir.”

“Sir? Wow, thanks,” Grisha adds with a chuckle. “I didn't know Eren even knew that word.”

“Grandfather Grisha, Cassandra here has developed a process to turn the clock back for humans. It involves a blood transfusion from a titan-shifting donor but it will give you several years of new life, if you choose to undergo the procedure,” Andie adds.

Dr. Grisha is taken back by this new information. “Grisha here has perfected a procedure to regrow amputated limbs with titan-shifter DNA,” Sandy states. “It seems that you Jaegers are helping to create a world of longer lives with fewer deformities.”

“How did Sonny find you,” Armin asks.

“He's psychic,” Grisha states with a shrug. “All he needed was a need to find us and he honed right in on our location. Soon as I saw his eyes, I knew he was a Jaeger so we didn't doubt his story for a moment.” He looks at the older of the two sisters saying, “Now tell me, granddaughters, more about this procedure to give me back my youth.”


	10. Teaching an old dog new tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grisha and Sandy have a surprise for Eren.

Chapter 10: Teaching an old dog new tricks

“No, no, no!” Eren shouts venomously. “We've been over this a hundred times. Knights can't move that way.”

Sasha just laughs from her seat on the sofa. Eren is still trying to teach Adam how to play Chess. She's pretty certain Adam knows the game better than his father does. He just like to keep his old man on his toes.

A moment later, there's a knock on the door. “I'll get it,” Sasha says. She opens the door to find a very nice looking couple standing waiting for entrance. “May I help you?”

“Yes, we're here to see Eren Jaeger. Is he here?” the man asks.

Upon hearing his name, Eren looks toward the door and sees the man who is speaking. He gasp and jumps to his feet saying, “Dad?”

Grisha gives his son a wide smile. “How do you like the young me?” he asks.  
“Cassandra helped.”

“Holy cow, you look so young!”

“Oh, sorry. This is Sandy. I don't know if you remember her,” Grisha states.

“Yes, the little girl from the sewer who befriended Lee-Vye,” Eren says softly.

“That's correct, Mr. Jaeger...Eren,” Sandy adds with a warm smile.

“You two look great!” Eren adds. 

“We've been working together for many years,” Grisha begins, “and we've always had a platonic relationship...”

“What Grisha's trying to say, Eren, is that we're planning on getting married and would like you to give us your blessing,” Sandy states. 

“Married?” Eren whispers as he blinks a couple of times. “Does my opinion even matter?”

“Of course it matters,” Grisha says a bit too harshly. “Sandy here would be your stepmother.”

Seeing the look of horror on her husband's face, Sasha speaks up saying, “First off, allow me to introduce myself...Sasha Jaeger, Eren's second wife and soon to be your daughter-in-law. Second, this is our son Adam. Those two coming in from the barn are Logan and Violet, Eren's son and daughter from his first marriage. Would you like to come inside? I can get us each a cup of iced tea.”

“Thank you, Sasha. That would be very nice,” Sandy adds while taking Grisha's hand and pulling him through the doorway. 

Eren is still eyeing the two of them suspiciously. They both take a seat on the sofa next to Adam. The preteen asks, “Are you really my grandfather?”

“In the flesh,” Grisha adds with a smile. Sasha sets the tray with the iced tea on the coffee table and sits in the seat across from the two newcomers. 

“So how did you and Sandy meet?” Sasha asks trying to make normal conversation. 

“A client of mine brought Cassandra...Sandy here to me. Her leg had been amputated and she had lost a great deal of blood, but she was still breathing. I used an experimental cream that I'd been working with to help amputees regrow their limbs and it worked! Not long after that, the two of us headed out to help the titan-shifters overcome their birth defects. Sandy's been my assistant since she was just a kid.”

“We actually lived here for a short while,” Sandy states. “But we were working with poisons and when Lee-Vye moved back in with her kids, we thought it best to leave before there was an accidental poisoning.”

“Why do you want to get married?” Eren finally asks.

“Son, Sandy and I are in tune with one another. We understand each other. Now that we're about the same age physically, well, it just feels right,” Grisha states.

“Plus your father saved my life, Eren. I can't just forget that. He's very important me. He's helped lots of people and I don't feel as close to anyone as I feel toward your father. Please, we just want to spend our lives together as we already have just this time, well, it would be nice to share intimacy also,” Sandy replies.

“I've heard a great many things from you two but neither of you have mentioned love,” Eren states. “Do you love each other?”

Grisha clears his throat. He looks at Sandy then says, “Neither of us mentioned love out of respect for your mother. I didn't want you to feel as though I were replacing Carla. She meant the world to me.”

“So you two agreed before coming here that you wouldn't mention how much you love each other,” Sasha states, “'cause you didn't want to shove a dagger through your son's heart.”

Grisha nods as Sandy smiles over at him. “Exactly.”

“Perhaps I should mention that I've asked Grisha to marry me several times over the past few decades. He always said he was too old for me,” Sandy states. “Now that argument is mute. Since we were in the area to help Armin, Cassandra, and Andrea devise a cure for the 'Z' virus, we decided to ask for Eren's blessing. To be honest, we'll probably get married without it, but it would set Grisha's mind at ease if Eren doesn't object to our union.”

“Oh, I don't object,” Eren says quickly. “You can marry whoever you want. I just don't know if I can give my blessing. I mean, he's my dad. I don't feel he needs my permission to do anything.”

“Oh,” both Sandy and Grisha acknowledge at the same time. “I suppose we thought you were hesitant because you didn't approve,” Grisha adds.

“I don't know how close you two are. I've never really been around you since Sandy's come 'of age'. You can do whatever you want,” Eren states finally.

“That's close enough,” Grisha states as he stands to leave. “We'll let you get used to the idea then we'll be back to visit with our grand kids in about a week, okay?”

“That sounds great!” Sasha says while escorting them to the door. “Make it next Friday around 3 pm. We'll have a nice dinner together around 5 pm. Do you have a favorite dish?”

Grisha looks at Sandy and they both say, “Potatoes Au gratin.”

“How do you know she makes a mean dish,” Eren asks.

“Cassandra, Andrea, and Armin all agreed that is their favorite dish of Sasha's. Just in case you asked us to stay, fair lady,” Grisha adds while taking hold of Sasha's hand and kissing it. See all of you again on Friday.”

“I look forward to it,” Sasha adds as the kids all yell, “Me too!”

After seeing them out, Sasha closes the door and looks at Eren asking, “Are you alright with this?”

“Yes,” he adds simply. “He's been alone a long time. Sandy seems good for him.”

“I'm sure they would have loved to hear you say that, Eren.”

“Yes, but saying that feels like I'm betraying mom.” He sighs then adds, “He looks good though. Almost the same as when I was a kid.”

“I love you,” Sasha adds while wrapping her arms around her husband and giving him a light kiss.

“I love you more,” he says.


	11. Even as he dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny can answer Cassiel's questions and read his thought even as he sleeps.

Chapter 11: Even as he dreams...

“Father, there is a woman that is searching for you,” Sonny says from the chair where he is coiled up, sleeping.

Cassiel hears him clearly wondering if it's just a dream or if it's another prophecy. This kid is spooky, sincerely spooky. It's not normal for a person to know what's going to happen before it happens. It's as if the kid has already lived this life and is just letting the rest of the world know what he knows.

Cassiel takes a deep breath and sits down beside his son. How this kid managed to survive Annie's death is just too creepy. When he ate his mother's corpse, he should have died from the same poison as she, but again this creepy little shit managed to survive. 

As Cassiel strokes Sunny-Beam's hair, he wonders if this child is even capable of dying. It stands to reason that he can't die since his mother died while he was still in her womb, the poison he ingested, being trapped underground, starvation, exposure...none of these things managed to kill this child as an infant. If while he was most vulnerable he survived, how much more so once he's fully grown? 

“It's okay, father. I know I'm unusual but I assure I can die,” Sonny murmurs in his sleep, “but if I tell you how, you will test it and I have too much work to do to leave now.”

Cassiel pulls his hand away suddenly. He would never test Sonny's theory, would he? Then Cassiel starts to wonder about grandchildren. Can Sonny give even give him grandchildren?

“Yes,” comes the mumbled reply. “But it's not very likely.”

“Sunny-Beam, how are you reading my thoughts?” Cassiel asks.

“You're easy to read, father. So open," is the reply then Sonny rolls over and falls into a deeper sleep.

“Sonny, is Wall Maria going to be okay? Will we ever be rid of the Titans and now Zombies?”

Hearing these questions, Sonny floats back up into a twilight sleep. “Father, the two are connected. We will use the one to rid ourselves of both.”

Cassiel smiles at that saying, “I'm glad you came to me...us, Guardian. I love you,” he adds while kissing the top of his son's head. “Thank you.”

As he rises to leave he hears a deep voice say, “You're welcome, young one.” This once again freaks Cassiel out. He knows his son is other worldly but his transformations still catch Cassiel off guard.

As Cassiel exits the anterior room where Sonny is sleeping, one of his guards approaches him saying, “Guardian, there is a woman looking for you.” Cassiel looks back at the door he just came out of as a chill runs down his spine.

Taking a moment to compose himself, Cassiel says, "Send her in.”

A moment later, in walks Cassandra Jaeger. “Hello, Cassie,” she says as she gives him a hug. “We need your help. We need to quarantine anyone that shows signs of having the 'Z' virus. I know we've already started doing this but we need to speed things up. We've had two cases of women contracting the disease from their new husbands.”

“Any deaths?”

“Yes. One of the women died immediately yet the other is still fighting. Can you formulate an order or decreed of some kind to get the people's cooperation? I believe we can create a serum if we find the right combination of cells.”

“You have an idea as to what to look for?”

“Oh, yes. Grandfather Grisha has been a great help. He and Sandy were a godsend. Thank Sonny for me for bringing them to us.”

“No problem,” Cassiel adds with a smile. “Um, Cassandra, while you're at it, could you see if there's a connection between the 'Z' virus and the Titan gene? Sonny mentioned that the two are related and that the solution to one will help eradicate both.”

“Certainly. Do you mind if I draw a sample of your blood before I leave?”

“Not at all,” Cassiel adds while rolling up his sleeve. Cassandra takes out her med scanner and draw what she needs. “Thanks, little brother. I'll get to work on this right away.”

“Don't worry. I'll have the people from Wall Stephanie and the personnel we sent there both report to you at Rose Medical Center for testing,” he states.

“Great! Take care," she adds as she turns to leave.


	12. Rose Medical Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wall Stephanie's former occupants and anyone they've come into contact with are being tested for the Z virus. Plus Erin has an itch only Levi can scratch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be forewarned: The second half of this chapter contains smut.

Chapter 12: Rose Medical Center

“We need blood samples from everyone of our people that were in Wall Stephanie plus any of the Stephaniens themselves,” Grisha states. “We'll compare their blood to a large sample of our populace and see if we can find any discrepancies.”

“Prince Rivaille, will your people listen to us? Will they comply with this order?” Cassandra asks.

“I don't see why they wouldn't,” he adds. “They should be happy to hear that we're working on a cure.”

“There may be one or two that know they're carriers,” Andrea states. “They won't run the risk of being found out since we would need to quarantine them. Do you know of anyone that has had a female in their life die from this disease in the past few months?”

The prince's eyes open wide. He's had a female that died from this virus...his wife. He swallows audibly asking, “What kind of quarantine?”

That gets Grisha's attention. He's quick to pick up on the prince's change in continence. “Sir, how did your new bride die?”

“Fuck,” the prince hisses while running a hand through his hair. 

“Looks like we have our first candidate,” Andie says with a smile. “Have a seat, dear prince. This won't hurt...much.” Andie puts on surgical gloves and draws several vials of the prince's blood. Right away they notice that the color is a little off. The three doctors don't let on that anything is a miss. Instead, they keep a professional indifference about the entire matter.

They had already discussed with Armin and Cassiel where to house their Wall Stephanie quarantine patients. Luckily, a nice chateau was chosen before hand. That should keep Prince Rivaille from objecting too greatly.

“We will also need a list of all the women you've come in contact with that are now part of our populace,” Grisha adds.

“Well, that's fairly easy,” the prince states. There is Alexis Springer, Sasha Jaeger, Drs. Cassandra & Andrea Jaeger, Violet Jaeger, Mikasa Arlert, oh, and of course Erin Arlert. She was exposed to me the longest.”

“She was also pregnant at the time, correct?” Grisha states.

“Yes, with a little girl,” Andrea answers for the prince.

“Was their any physical contact between you and any of these women: touches, kisses, anything more?” Cassandra asks.

The prince smiles. “Yes, Erin and I held hands a few times plus Alexis and I kissed once.”

“Anything more intimate,” Cassandra asks delicately.

“No. Not with any of them. Just my wife...my late wife,” Prince Rivaille states.

“Alright. We have the quarantine area already set up, sir. Just follow the guard.” Prince Rivaille looks apprehensive but Andie says, “It's a really nice location, prince. I believe you'll enjoy it.” Her sincerity puts his mind at ease. He takes a deep breath and follows the guard.

Andrea wasn't kidding when she said it was a nice location. The chateau over looks the Sine River, has a lovely garden, and is very large compared to many of the homes he's seen. It's not a castle, of course, but it will accommodate many of Wall Stephanie's residence easily. The kitchen is well stocked so Prince Rivaille decides to make himself at home. As a nice bonus, Alexis is brought to the chateau to stay with him since she's already been exposed. She has also given blood to the three doctors doing the research on the Z virus.

“You don't mind being locked away with me?” the prince asks.

Alexis laughs saying, “Sir, you've seen my home. I'm surprised you even have to ask.” She looks around at the beautiful landscaping and scenery and says, “I could get used to living here.”

“You say that now but once more people join us, you might not feel the same way,” the prince warns her.

“Oh, I doubt that. It's pretty nice here. I think I'll go for a walk in the garden. Do you care to join me,” she asks.

Prince Rivaille's eyes light up. “Yes, I'd enjoy that very much.”

As they make their way down the winding path toward the river's edge, Prince Rivaille reaches out to take hold of her hand. He interlaces his fingers with hers and gives her hand a gentle squeeze. She smiles back at him. 

“I should warn you. My first wife died from this virus. I don't want the same thing happening to you, Alexis, so even though I'd love to take you up into one of the many bedrooms in this place, I won't,” he adds honestly.

“I understand,” she replies earnestly. “Anything good is worth waiting for,” she adds.

His face brightens at her comment. Yes, she is worth waiting for.

* * *

“It appears that the virus is transferred through seman,” Cassandra states. “Not the sperm themselves. Just the fluid they're encased in.”

“Yes, but didn't they say that young girls also die from this virus?” Andrea asks and her sister gives her a look. “Oh...”

Grisha sighs saying, “The depravity of the human mind.”

“Well, let's get working on a solution,” Cassandra chimes. “We still have to devise a way to keep the female population safe.”

“We'll find it,” Grisha reassures them. “I know we will.”

* * *

It's been over a month since Levi and Erin were intimate and it's driving Erin crazy! It's like when a wound begins to close and it's all itchy and you just can't reach it to scratch it properly. She knows that Levi's equipped with the perfect scratcher for her itch. 

She asks Sasha to get her some condoms when she's in Trost. She knows Levi's aversion to dirt and isn't certain if that extends to blood since she's still bleeding but needs her scratcher for damned sure.

When he gets back, he heads for the shower. He notices that Erin's already thought ahead and placed a change of clothes and clean towels in the bathroom for him. Once he's done bathing, he heads to the bedroom to see his daughter but her crib is empty.

Erin is propped up on the bed wearing nothing but a sheet. He glances over at her then does a double take once he realizes she's naked beneath the sheets. “Erin, are you wearing anything under there?”

“Why don't you come here and find out,” she says with a tempting smile.

“I thought you were still out of commission?”

“Honey, I'm horny. If you're not interested...” 

“Oh, I never said that,” Levi adds with a smirk. “I never said that at all.”

He hops on the bed next to her, pulling her close for a kiss. “You might want these,” she adds while handing him the box of condoms. He looks at her thinking she means to keep from getting pregnant again. “Just in case I start up again,” she adds softly.

“Are you sure I'm not going to hurt you?”

“Oh, Levi, please. I have an itch I just can't scratch and you have the perfect tool for the job,” Erin states finally.

“Oh, I see. So you're just using me...”

“Yes!” she says a bit impatiently. She fondles him and realizes he's already throbbing at the prospect. “Tease,” she says while yanking his pants down.

He chuckles at that and tears one of the packages open. He rolls it on his cock and before he can even toss the empty package away, Erin's forcing him onto his back and begins riding him. She lets out such a pleasant sigh, he smirks at the sound. Placing her hands on his ribcage for better balance she humps him until he's spent!

She removes the condom and takes a moment to wash her hands. When she reaches the bathroom, she realizes she does need to put her underwear back on. With her bottom covered and her top bare, Levi just gazes at her. “That's better,” she sighs while sliding in beside him. “Thanks.”

“I'm happy to help,” he chuckles again as sleep begins to over take him. “That really is the best type of welcome home present you can give me.” She kisses him and cuddles up to him with his face buried between her breast. “If I died right now,” he says, “I'd die a very happy man.”

* * *

After a short nap, Erin hears their baby begin to fuss. She retrieves her and allows her to nurse. A couple of minutes later, Levi wakes. He watches as Erin feeds their daughter. He sits up and presses his bare chest against her bare back. His arms embrace her as he nuzzles the back of her neck. He begins kissing her on her nape, the curve of her shoulder, and the tender spot under her ear. She sighs contented. Levi presses his hips tight against her bottom moving slowly, creating a wonderful friction between them. 

Erin switches breast and their baby lazily finishes her dinner. Levi continues nuzzling Erin until she's finished feeding the baby. He takes their child from her arms and places her back in her crib. Levi returns to Erin's side saying, “You're so good with her.”

Erin smiles over her shoulder at him. He cuddles back up to her, pulling her form tightly against his own again. He resumes his tender caresses and kisses just below her ear. “That feels nice,” she murmurs as he wraps his arms around her once more. She feels him grow hard against her hip.

He leans over her, placing her on all fours. Pulling down her panties he quickly shoves his massive member inside her and begins rocking her. His thrusts are stiff, purposely sating her need for stimulation. He kisses her back between her shoulder blades as he grabs hold of her hips. 

“Levi,” she pants, “fuck me harder.”

Levi rises on his knees to position himself better. He holds on tight as he begins ramming his throbbing cock deep within her. It is intense but over quickly so he pulls her back on his lap and reaches forth to touch her most intimate part. Her clit is stiff and eager for the stimulation. She leans back against him arching her back and sighing contently. He continues rubbing her clit, pressing firmly against her sweet spot. 

Erin moans. She begins bucking her hips, trying to get even more pressure against her clit. She closes her eyes as she feels the first wave of pleasure course through her body. “Yes,” she says eagerly. “Levi, don't stop. Oh, don't stop!”

Then her body jerks and quivers at his touch. She stills for a moment as the peak grips her. He feels her body grip hold of his inserted fingers tightly as she rides the waves of euphoria. Then she crumbles in his arms giving in to the experience. He smiles and kisses her shoulder again.

“God, that felt goooood,” she says stressing the word. Levi interlaces their fingers together then lifts her hand to kiss it. 

“I love you, Erin,” he says in a seductive voice as he kisses her nape again. “I will always love you.”


	13. Quaratine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, porn, orgy type sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is loaded with all types of questionable sex. Again the underlining plot (what little there is) is essential to what's happening to these characters. In a nutshell, Mrs. Trevlor (new character) is a woman with the Z virus that isn't dying. She isn't even sick and she's been infected numerous times. Now if you want to skip this chapter, you should be caught up on the plot.
> 
> Enjoy:)

Chapter 13: Quarantine

“Alright people, listen up,” Jean Kirstein shouts above the murmuring crowd. “I've been instructed to inform all of you to line up, single file.”

“What's going on?”

“Yes, why has Wall Stephanie closed it's tunnel?”

“I've been told that Wall Stephanie is restricting access due to something called an 'April' outbreak. They are asking all its citizens to report for testing...”

“Sir, did you say they've had another 'April' outbreak?”

“Yes, that's what we've been told...”

“Oh, my goodness!” one of the women shouts fearfully. “No wonder they've closed off the tunnel.”

The Stephaniens start talking amongst themselves and Commander Kirstein has to shout just to be heard by those closest to his location. “People, please!”

A moment later, Sonny walks up to the commander saying, “Let me try, sir.”

Jean looks at the kid and is about to dismiss him when he notices the child's eyes. “Fine,” Kirstein states. 

Sonny jumps up on a large bolder and says, “Wall Stephanie residence and former residence, I am the Guardian.” The crowd gets instantly quiet as they turn their attention to Sonny. “As you know Wall Stephanie has been plagued with several 'April' outbreaks. The worst being over several decades ago when I last visited you there. Wall Maria's most knowledgeable doctors are working on a way to combat this problem and they need your cooperation. Please follow Commander Kirstein to the nearest hospital where you will be tested for immunity antibodies.”

“Guardian, does your arrival signify how great the death toll is,” someone asks.

“No. But it does show how serious the situation could become. Please, follow Commander Kirstein and be tested. Your king needs your help,” Sonny concludes.

Jean looks the kid over whispering, “You can't be more then eight...ten tops. How is it you visited Wall Stephanie several decades ago?”

“I'm much older than I look,” Sonny states with a smile. “Ask Eren or Cassiel Jaeger to explain it to you sometime.” The kid jumps down and waves good-bye to Kirstein. 

“I can't believe we met the Guardian...in person,” someone else states.

Kirstein notes that the people haven't questioned Sonny's claims in the least. They accepted his word as truthful so he just shrugs and goes along with it.

When they arrive at Mt. Rose Memorial Hospital, the Jaeger clan of doctors: Grisha, Cassandra, and Andrea are awaiting their arrival. Several assistants including Sandy have been assigned to take each person's information and draw a vial of blood. Those with the odd purplish tinge to their sample are automatically screened out and sent to a holding location. Curiously one of the older women are also included in this group. Her blood is screened and she is to be relocated to the Chateau their prince has been sequestered in.

“Wait, where's my husband,” the ladies asks.

“Your husband, ma'am,” Sandy asks.

“Yes, he was right behind me. Funny looking bald man in a striped shirt.”

Sandy checks and sure enough the husband was sent to the 'clean' room. She quickly catches up with the group and calls out the man's name. “Mr. Trevlor, please come with me.”

He's sent to Cassandra where the man is given a complete workup. “Hi, Sandy, what's up?”

Sandy states in a hushed tone, “This man's wife is infected yet he is not. One of them may be the link we've been looking for.”

“Good. Send her our way as well. We'll test them both and get a much more detailed history on each.”

 

The two see one another but are screened by different doctors in different private rooms. “...have you had sexual intercourse with your spouse within the last six months?”

“Yes, several times,” Mr. Trevlor states with a smug look.

When his wife is asked the same question, she replies, “Yes. About once a month.”

“Is he the only person you've had sexual intercourse with during that time frame?”

The lady blushes and says, “Yes.”

“Have you ever been with anyone else beside your spouse?”

Mrs. Trevlor turns bright crimson as she asks, “Will you tell him what I say?”

“No, Mrs. Trevlor,” Andrea replies. 

“I had an affair about three years ago.”

“Did you and this other person have sexual intercourse?”

“Yes, many times,” she admits. “He was too young for me, though. I realized my husband is a much better fit.”

Andrea smiles sweetly at the woman.

“Oh, my,” she says, “that came out wrong.” Then both women laugh.

“Is that man among the people here today?”

“No. He died a few months after I broke things off,” she says remorsefully.

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that,” Andrea states.

“Thank you,” Mrs. Trevlor adds softly.

“May I ask how he died?”

“I don't rightly know,” she says. “He was very sick for a few days then just keeled over. The illness sort of resembled the Z virus.” 

Andrea's head snaps up quickly as she asks, “What?”

“Well, that virus that usually kills only females. He seemed to display a bunch of the symptoms.”

“Alright, Mrs. Trevlor. I need to see if your husband is ready to go. Just one moment,” Andrea states as she leaves momentarily. Once she's out the door, she makes a beeline for Cassandra saying, “Doctor, do you have a minute?”

“Sure. Excuse me, Mr. Trevlor. I'll be back soon.”

When they are out of earshot, Andrea states, “Mrs. Trevlor is the carrier. She had an affair three years ago and the man died from the Z virus. She states that she and her husband have been together several times over the past six months but he's disease free.”

“Yes. I drew more blood from him. He shows no signs of the disease. I also had him give a urine and semen sample. I've yet to test those,” Cassandra states.

“Do we quarantine them together then?”

“Yes. She has had an affair in the past. Without doing so we run the risk of her being tempted again,” Cassandra replies. “Plus he's our control subject. Since she's already infected someone else that died, he seems to be immune. Keeping them isolated also gives us easier access to them both.”

“Agreed. Alright, I'll send her to the Chateau,” Andrea states. “Have him follow in the next group.”

 

The Trevlors are given a beautifully appointed suite in the Chateau. “I could get used to this,” George Trevlor states. 

“Oh, George, you know this is only temporary,” his wife Barbara says. A moment later there is a knock on their outer door. “Enter.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Trevlor, my name is Alexis Springer. I wanted to welcome you and ask if you'd like a tour of the grounds.”

“Perhaps later, dear child,” Barbara adds. “It's been a long day and I'd like a nap before dinner.”

“Very well then,” Alexis states. 

She is about to close the door when Mr. Trevlor says, “Is your offer still open, young lady? I'd like a tour.”

“Right this way, sir.”

George follows the child out of the room and they head down to the first floor together. Mr. Trevlor is surprised to see so many other men waiting for them to arrive. He is even more surprised to see that one of the men is Prince Rivaille himself. The prince takes Alexis by the hand and they walk out the front doors together.

“Dear Prince, are you just visiting here or are you stuck with us,” one of the new residents asks.

“I'm afraid I, too, am a carrier,” he adds earnestly. 

“And the young lady by your side?”

“She's your future queen, if all goes well,” the prince states with a smile.

Alexis begins to give the tour, describing what the Chateau has to offer and where everything is currently located. She asks for volunteers, since their community has grown in size, to cook, tend the gardeners, keeper the grounds, etc. Many of the men willingly offer their services eagerly to please their future queen. 

With so few women present, many of the residences feel right at home. 

In the rear of the crowd one of the men says, “They should at least let us have a few more women to keep us company.”

“If you're interested, my wife is available...for a price,” George offers. 

“I thought you looked familiar,” one of the older men states. “Yes, Barbara is a nice piece of ass even for an aging dame.”

“How much,” a younger buck asks.

“Oh, one ration each should do,” George states. With this many men, it's stupid to be greedy. They could always just take what they want. 

“Will you accept coins instead of rations,” another man asks.

“Absolutely,” George replies, thus, setting up several services for his wife to perform before she sleeps tonight. 

The first man is sent from the tour to their suite. He knocks softly on the outer door. “Enter,” Barbara calls and when the young man does she asks, “How may I help you?”

“George sent me,” he says alerting her to his intentions. 

“Already? Alright,” she says while walking toward their bedroom, “just lock the door behind you.”

Barbara is older, but very good at what she does. The young man spends thirty minutes trying to cum a third time. 

“Lay back and relax,” she tells him as she stimulates him manually...then orally, until he shoots his final load. 

“Your third time is free but I'll have to charge you for the second one. And if you choose to stiff me, I'll never fuck you again.”

“Woman, you're worth every penny,” the young man pants. “I wouldn't dream of cheating you.”

“Good boy,” she says as she takes his coins and hands him his pants. 

When Barbara unlocks the outer door, another man is waiting to be serviced. He nods to the kid exiting the room and quickly enters. “Woman, I want your mouth. Only your mouth.”

“Anything you ask,” Barbara states as she kneels before him. She unzips his pants and pulls out his already throbbing piece. Once he's passed her teeth, he grabs hold of her head and fucks her face relentlessly until he cums. It only takes a couple of minutes and he is about to complain that it was over too soon when the woman continues sucking on his spent member. Within a few minutes, he is hard again. She does him a third time as well, saying the same line she said to the last man. This man is so sated, he gladly gives her whatever she asks for. When she unlocks the door a second time, there is another man waiting.

Barbara smiles thinking, “That doctor has no idea what she's gotten me into.” 

He enters and immediately states, “I want the works, woman, and if you make me cum more than once, I'll pay you double.” She smiles and leads the youth into the bedroom.

An hour later, George returns. The door is still locked so he waits in the hall. When the last client leaves, his wife allows him back in. “Any profit?” Barbara hands over the extra coin she's made and he smiles at her saying, “See? I told you that even here with extra women, there's bound to be a few men horny enough to need a little extra on the side.” 

“It's a good thing they think we're married,” Barbara states, “or they would have never given us such a nice place to live.”

“Sissy, I got to hand it to you. This is one of your better schemes.”

She smiles at that. “I like sex...lots of sex and we can always use the extra money.”

Her brother nods to her then makes himself comfortable on the sofa. 

“The bed's pretty big, if you want to share it.”

“And sleep in all those bodily fluids? No thanks.” She laughs and leaves him to his own devices.


	14. Lies and Deception revealed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drs. Cassandra and Andrea Jaeger, with Sonny's help, recover both Alexis Springer and Barbara Trevlor from the Quarantine Chateau. However, there's a horse race to Wall Rose to escape a horde of horny infected men pursuing these women!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many men. Not enough women. This is not as tantalizing as it sounds!

Chapter 14: Lies and Deceptions revealed.

“I don't understand it,” Andrea states. “I must have run these test a hundred times. George Trevlor does not show any signs of the disease plus no antibodies or anything.”

Cassandra exhales loudly. “And yet both of them indicated that they have sex at least once a month, correct?”

“Yes. Independently and in private.”

“I can see him lying since it's a matter of pride but her?”

“Do you think Cassiel will allow us to isolate him and inject the Z virus right into his blood stream so we can monitor how his body is able to fight off the disease,” Andie asks.

“No,” they hear a small voice say.

Both doctors turn to look at the person who spoke. “Sonny, what are you doing here?”

“I'm here to stop you, Aunt Andie, from making a big mistake. Mr. Trevlor is not who he claims to be. The real Mr. Trevlor died over three years ago. The man claiming to be him is really Mrs. Trevlor's brother. He isn't immune. If you inject the man calling himself 'George', he will surely die and he may even infect one of you as well.”

“So you're saying the reason we think he's immune is simply he's never been infected,” Cassandra states.

“Exactly. It's the woman that's the key. She has been infected hundreds of times. Even now she is prostituting herself with those at the Chateau. She isn't a carrier either. She is infected but she does not transmit the virus to a new host,” Sonny adds.

“Why didn't you tell us this sooner,” Andie asks.

“It just came to me. I don't always get the information before it's necessary,” Sonny adds with a shrug. “I'm not a god just a gifted seer,” he adds with a smile.

“Alright. We'll have to start over again with those two. Is there anything else we should know?”

“Yes, Alexis Springer is in danger. You need to get her away from the Quarantine zone before she does become infected. The prince won't like her leaving but he will go along with it for her sake,” Sonny states.

“Come on, Cassandra. Let's go pay Prince Rivaille a visit,” Andrea says as she grabs her med-scanner.

“If you don't mind, I should come as well,” Sonny adds. “The men are becoming restless and they will listen to me. At least they should listen to me.”

“Alright. Let's go.”

The three of them make their way to the front of the hospital. Sandy is still working out arrangements for several new cases of the Z virus. “What's this?”

“Oh, thank goodness. We have three new cases. Two women and a young girl. All three have full blown Z virus. The child is fighting hard but Grisha thinks she'll lose her battle before midnight tonight.”

“It's spreading,” Sonny asks and the fact that he's surprised by this news doesn't fill the other three with confidence. “Sandy, I must talk to these women. I need to find out how they were infected. I don't think it's only in the fluids now. I believe it's in our water source or even air born!”

“Good Goddess Maria!” Cassandra hisses as she and Sonny head to the isolation ward. They suit up and head for the girl first. “Sophia, I'm Dr. Jaeger and this is my nephew Sunny-Beam. We need to ask you some questions. Please be as truthful as possible. We're trying to help you.”

“It won't work,” the girl sighs. “He told me he'd marry me but I had to prove I was a woman first.”

“Can you tell us the man's name?”

“He said his name is Oliver Reeves. He had me touch his cock. Then he made me drink some liquid. It tasted nasty. I don't want to marry him. Not if he's going to make me do things like that.”

“So Oliver Reeves has you drink his sperm,” Cassandra clarifies.

“What? No. He just gave me a liquid. It made me sleepy. When I woke up, my pants were down around my ankles and my...I was sore,” Sophia says.

“Sophia, I need to have a look at your privates. Sonny, please step out of the room for a moment.”

“He can stay,” the girl says. “Just look away, kid.” Sonny nods and turns his face toward the wall. Cassandra lifts her gown aside and does a pelvic exam. It's clear that the girl was raped when she was unconscious.

“Alright. Thank you, Sophia,” Cassandra adds as she makes her way back out of the room.

“She was assaulted, wasn't she,” Sonny asks.

“Yes.”

“Let's see the next two.” They come to find that both of these women's stories are very similar. Each was drugged and assaulted thus infected. It appears that the assailant changed his name slightly each time. Once calling himself Oscar and the third time calling himself Omar.

“We need to get more blood from Mrs. Trevlor,” Sonny adds quickly. “Mix it with Titan-shifter blood and inject Sophia before midnight. If it works, the shifter blood should heal her and the antibodies should make her immune to further infections.”

Cassandra takes another deep sigh asking, “Do you know this is going to work or are you just hoping it will?”

“I know she lives,” Sonny adds with a smile. “I don't know if it's the cure we're hoping for.”

“Fair enough.”

 

When they arrive at the Chateau it is eerily quiet. They find Alexis and the prince taking a walk down by the river. “Alexis Springer, you'll need to come with us,” Andrea states.

“What? Why?”

“It's for your own safety, Ms. Springer,” Sonny adds sweetly. 

“Her safety,” the prince repeats. “But Alexis isn't in any danger.”

“Not currently but I assure you, Prince Rivaille, Alexis isn't immune to the Z virus and she will be exposed to it unless we take her with us.”

“I would never...”

“Not you, your majesty,” Sonny states firmly. “We will be taking Mrs. Trevlor with us as well and she has been busy 'servicing' the men here. Once she's gone, things could get very ugly for your betrothed.”

“Mrs. Trevlor...oh, my,” Alexis states with a look of surprise. “I was wondering why all the young men seem to vie for her attention. Now, it seems so clear.”

“Where are all the men,” Cassandra asks. “The main living room is virtually empty.”

“Well, if what you suspect is correct, you might want to check Mrs. Trevlor's suite. Up the stairs on the left. First door on the right.”

They head back into the house up to Mrs. Trevlor's room to find it locked. There is soft music that can be heard from the hallway. Sonny looks at his aunts saying, “I forgot to bring a change of clothes. I've seen much but father might not like his young son walking in on an orgy.”

“That's okay, kid. I'll do the honors,” Andie states. She knocks loudly saying, “Mrs. Trevlor, it's doctors Andrea and Cassandra Jaeger. We need to speak with you.”

Hearing the new feminine voice, one of the clients opens the door saying, “Welcome, ladies, welcome. Please, join us.” Andrea gets an eye full from the wide-open door. Mrs. Trevlor is naked as are many of the men around her, all kissing and caressing the older woman like she's a living goddess. She is covered in all manner of food items which are being plucked from between her ample bosom and other choice body parts. One man is even shoving a peeled banana between the woman's legs and taking small bites from the extracted fruit.

“EXCUSE US,” Cassandra shouts over the murmurs and music, “BUT WE NEED TO SPEAK WITH MRS. TREVLOR!”

Several men turn to look at the two women. Such lecherous looks and too many throbbing dicks. “Shit,” Andrea hisses, “we'll come back,” she says as she grabs the door and slams it shut! They race down the stairs. They grab hold of Alexis' hand and drag her with them. The four of them barely get mounted before several men both naked and scantly clothed race out the front door after them.

“What the hell was that all about,” Alexis asks once they're out of danger.

“That was too many horny men and not enough women,” Andie states. 

A moment later, Cassandra starts to laugh. When she's able to catch her breath she says, “Oh, my goddess. If we'd only been a tiny bit slower...”

“I don't think even Sonny would have gotten out unscathed,” Andie chimes.

“No wonder you told me to stand by the front door,” Alexis says while looking over at Sonny but she sees that Sonny is lost in thought. “What's wrong, Guardian?”

“I have to go back,” the kid says softly.

“Are you serious? You saw what we saw. You can't go back there. They'll eat you alive!”

“If I don't, Mrs. Trevlor won't survive the night.”

Cassandra pulls her horse to a stop. “Talk to me, Sonny. Why are they going to kill her?”

Sonny's face flushes as he meekly admits, “It won't be on purpose, Aunt Cassandra. She'll be fucked to death.”

“And she's our best chance for a cure,” Andie answers.

“Exactly. You three stay here. Give me your trousers, auntie, I need to be my older self and I don't want to walk in there naked.”

Cassandra ties her cloak around her waist and takes off her long pants. They fit the older Sonny snugly but look fine. 

“I'll only need a couple of minutes once I get inside. She won't be easy to convince so I'll have to just grab and run. Stay hidden just in case someone has followed us.”

The moment Sonny leaves, they do hear hoof beats and see a small band of men riding bare horseback. They pass within a few yards of the women's position but do not find what they seek. Once they are gone Cassandra states, “There should be guards keeping the men quarantined.”

“I think we just assumed they'd stay put on their own,” Andrea adds. “Since not doing so would put the population at risk. Once they are without any females, they are bound to think twice about staying.”

“We should notify Commander Kirstein of the problem when we return,” Alexis adds. “He'll send troops to see that no one leaves.”

“Yes, but they'll have to keep the men there. Even your prince. If they try to leave, they will have to be imprisoned or put to death,” Cassandra adds softly.

“Prince Rivaille will not try to leave. He might even be able to inspire the men to behave.”

Just then they hear another set of hoof beats riding fast. “What do you think you're doing, Guardian? You have no right to abduct me like this!”

Sonny doesn't answer the woman. Instead he shouts, “Ride like the wind!” And the hidden horses make a mad dash back to Wall Rose. They are riding hard with six horses on their tales when Sonny shouts, “Open the gate by order of the Guardian!”

Kirstein hears the bellowing voice and shouts to his men, “Open it up!”

The gate raises just enough for the riders to clear the bottom when Sonny shouts, “Commander Kirstein, drop it now before those other six reach us!”

Jean doesn't question the kid, instead he orders his men to do as instructed. All three Jaegers pull up the horses and dismount in haste. Kirstein lands near Sonny's mount asking, “Is there anything else I can help you with, Guardian?”

“Yes, send guards to the Quarantine Chateau immediately. Make sure they are all male and that they are faithful to a fault. If any of the residence try to leave the protected grounds, don't hesitate to use deadly force if necessary. Remind your soldiers that that goes for Prince Rivaille as well.”

Jean looks at Alexis Springer but she says, “The prince isn't dumb enough to try to escape. Although it is possible he may be coerced into compliance. I would instruct your men to aim low to try to incapacitate any deserters first.”

“Excellent idea,” Sonny says, “and please see that Mrs. Trevlor here is taken to an isolation medical station. We need her alive so treat her well. She's the key to combating this Z virus.”

“I am? Then why did you lock me away with all the others?”

“Since you lied to us about your husband, we weren't sure which of you two was the key. Had you been honest and told us that 'George' was really your brother, you could have saved us all a lot of time and trouble,” Sonny states. “Now, I'm exhausted. I need to sleep,” he adds while returning once again to his smaller self.

Commander Kirstein's mouth falls open. Andrea sees this and says, “Oh, did you think he was our brother Cassiel? They do look a great deal alike.”

“Yes,” Jean says. Then he realizes this is the same kid that claimed to be the Guardian before which is how he got the Wall Stephaniens to head to Rose Medical for testing. “I remember you. What's your name again, kid?”

“Oh, forgive me, Commander. I'm Sunny-Beam. Son of Cassiel Jaeger and the true Guardian. Is there a cot somewhere close that I may sleep in? I don't think I'll make it all the way back to the castle.”

“Sure, Sonny. Right this way,” the commander states as he shows Sonny to the soldiers quarters. “It's a bit rustic...”

“This shall do nicely,” he says with a yawn as he crawls up onto the bunk. He's asleep before Jean even leaves the building.

Kirstein finds Cassandra and says, “Sonny wanted you to have these.”

“Thanks,” she says while taking her pants from his outstretched hand. “Alexis, we should still test your blood before you return home to help your father.”

“That's fine.”

“Mrs. Trevlor, you can follow me,” Andrea states. “I have a nice room for you right near my office. Oh, um, we do have to insist that you not be intimate with anyone from this day forward,” she adds noting the way Kirstein and Barbara have been eying one another.

“I thought the Guardian said she's the key to a cure,” Jean states.

“Yes, because she's the only woman we've ever met that is immune to the disease. She has it but she's not dead,” Cassandra states firmly.

“Oh,” the commander replies as he takes a step back from the woman. 

“Plus according to our estimations, Mrs. Trevlor has been infected multiple times.”

Jean is suddenly feeling like he needs a long, hot shower with lots and lots of soap. He looks at Mrs. Trevlor saying, “It was nice meeting you, ma'am,” before he quickly heads off toward the top of the wall.

“I like having sex,” Barbara adds as she watches him go.

“Well, hopefully we'll be able to make a vaccine and once we're certain it works, you can go back to doing just that,” Andie adds with a soft smile. 

“Okay, doctor, show me to my new home,” Barbara adds while wrapping the sheet around her shoulders a little tighter.


	15. Levi and Erin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do if you bust in on your son-in-law having sex with a woman whose hair is long blonde and sleek not short, dark-brown, and messy like your daughter's? 
> 
> Armin has this problem. Here's what happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! This fic is now OVER 400 pages long now and I'm just getting to the zombies. 
> 
> There is so much information to sort through. Seriously, I am very impressed that you have hung in here as long as you have. Yes, I know this is only chapter 15 but I have so many more chapters written that I haven't even numbered them yet.
> 
> Okay, here's an update. I hope you like it.

Chapter 15: Levi and Erin.

 

“Are you sure,” Levi asks.

“Of course. It's something I know you've wondered about and I was in the neighborhood,” she says while sliding up on top of Levi's desk.

The long blonde hair, her mismatched eyes, the fact that she's naked...Levi leans in to kiss her as she unzips his fly. “Someone's happy to see me,” she says with a smirk as she reaches in to grab hold of his manhood.

“And how,” Levi murmurs against her throat. He slides in easily as she wraps her long legs around his hips. “Damn, this is kinky.”

She laughs loudly at that. 

They hear a sound like someone trying to enter his office then they hear a male voice say, “Levi, how many times have I asked you not to lock your door!” A moment later Armin has the door open and is viewing his son-in-law in the middle of humping a long blonde haired woman. Her hair is nearly touching the top of his desk. Armin's momentary shock is replaced by intense anger as he hisses, “Levi, you son of a bitch! How dare you cheat on my daughter and with this...this...”

The blonde leans back to look at the man and states, “He isn't, daddy. Now do you mind giving us a couple of minutes? We're kind of in the middle of something.”

The shock on Mr. Arlert's face is priceless! He blushes profusely and quickly shuts the door again. Erin looks up at her husband saying, “Well, that should cure him of always barging in without knocking.”

Levi laughs and says, “That only makes me want you more, you kinky little minks. Where did you get that wig anyway?”

“Aunt Sasha. She said she found it while cleaning out their attic. She's not certain where it came from but she said it was with a bunch of old Halloween stuff.”

“Well, it's a nice change but I still like my baby girl's own hair just fine.”

“Good 'cause it's itchy as hell,” Erin says while leaning in to kiss her husband. A few minutes later Levi's cleaning up as Erin slips her dress back on. 

“Are you ready to move in with me here,” Levi asks. 

“It would make these impromptu mid-morning love-fests easier to attend,” she adds softly. Levi's eyes are heavy with their post coital haze as he wraps his arms around her to pull her in for another kiss. 

“I love you, Mrs. Ackerman,” he states as he runs his hand down over her ass. “Plus you're sexy as hell.”

“I have to get back, Mr. Ackerman. I promised Aunt Sasha I wouldn't be gone for more than two hours today.”

“Alright. We'll move our stuff over the weekend,” Levi adds. “Now go before I strip you out of that dress and take you again.”

She leans in to whisper in his ear saying, “I look forward to it.” He smacks her ass for teasing him as she slips away. She opens the door to see her father still waiting to speak with Levi and she says, “Bye, daddy.”

Armin heads inside Levi's office saying, “Sorry about that.”

“I'm not,” Levi adds with a smirk. “What did you need to speak with me about?”

“Well, I think my first question should be, 'When are you two planning on getting married'?”

“Wait, you mean Erin never told you,” Levi asks with a look of surprise.

“Told me what?”

“We are married, Mr. Arlert. We were married on the same day Erin returned from Wall Stephanie. Pastor Nick did the honors.”

“You mean you two were married before Emma Lee was even born?”

“Yes. Curious. I thought Erin would have mentioned that to you,” Levi says with a thoughtful look. “I suppose she's still angry with you for shipping her off without her consent.”

“You better hope she told her mother 'cause I don't see Mikasa being quite so understanding for not being invited to her own daughter's nuptials.”

“Oh, I told Mrs. Arlert myself months ago,” Levi adds. “And Mikasa never mentioned it to you either, huh.” Armin's blush tells Levi more than words could ever say. “Well, it seems Erin's not the only one still angry with you for shipping her off.”

It's obvious from the look on his face that Armin's thinking the same thing. His being kept out of the loop and it's clear he doesn't like it. Nope, not one bit. Levi looks at his father-in-law with a playful gleam dancing in his eyes. 

“I should warn you that Erin will be moving in with me here this weekend so it is possible that the two of us may be using this office more often,” Levi adds. “I don't mind the interruptions but you might see more of your daughter than just her backside, if you walk in unannounced.”

“I suppose I should have knocked,” Armin adds.

“Yes. That's a good idea,” Levi adds with a smirk. “Was there anything else you wanted?”

“Oh, yes. I almost forgot. There will be another masquerade ball in two weeks. Cassiel wants you to do what you did last time. This times, we're looking for a man and woman that have been working the lower east side. Apparently this team has been knocking over some of the more upscale boutiques in the area. We'd like your help rousting them.”

“Alright.”

“I'll give you more information, if and when it becomes available,” Armin states.

“Understood.”


	16. Loyalties in Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Isabelle and Farlan. Can you really blame them for wanting a better life than living in the sewer? Fate isn't always kind and loyalties are questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a much longer update. Enjoy.

Chapter 16: Levi's loyalty is questioned.

“What do you have there,” Izzy asks curiously.

“It's an invitation...to the castle,” Farlan replies.

“What? You're kidding, right? Why would anyone be sending us an invitation?”

“It says it's part of a reform effort sponsored by the Guardian Cassiel Jaeger and his cabinet: Mr. Armin Arlert, Undersecretary, blah, blah, blah...oh my goddesses! Mr. Levi Ackerman, consultant.”

“You're kidding me! Our little bro Levi...our Levi...is part of the Guardian's cabinet,” Izzy asks while grabbing the invitation from Farlan's hand. “This can't be real. Why would Levi become a consultant for that bunch? Little bro would never do that to us.”

“Well, the last time we heard from him, he just got his new heart. Maybe he has turned traitor. Sort of following in his sister's footsteps,” Farlan adds softly.

“Well, it would be a good opportunity to case the joint. With all the fat cats, there's bound to be some loose change lying around,” Izzy states.

“You want to take from the rich right under the Guardian's nose, Isabelle? Are you crazy?”

“Well, pickings have been pretty slim ever since Levi left us. What would you suggest? Staying put and starving? Stealing in a much more hostel environment? Come on, Farlan. We'll be incognito and they'll be fully at our mercy.”

“If Levi is one of them now, they won't be easily fooled.”

“Don't tell me you're afraid?”

“Isabelle, this isn't some two bit shyster we're going up against. This is Levi. The latest in a long line of Sewer Kings. He's both smart and ruthless when he needs be.”

“Fine. I'll go without you,” Izzy states knowing that Farlan will never allow that. He's loyal to a fault. 

“Alright. We'll go but if we get caught or dead, I'm never going to forgive you,” Farlan replies.

“Fair enough.”

 

Levi has borrowed one of his sister's regent gowns again. Both Eren and Sasha are also invited as are many of the top nobility. Mikasa is sporting a rather large girth but still looks radiant. And for once Prince Rivaille has been allowed out of the castle with an escort, of course, to attend the function with Alexis Springer at his side. 

“Wow, this is beautiful!” Alexis admits. “Do you have functions like this in Wall Stephanie?”

“Never masked, but that does add a certain element of whimsy,” the prince replies.

Armin approaches Erin and Levi saying, “Levi, we need you to dance with every man that is my daughter's height. The guy we're looking for is said to be just that. And Erin, since you're dressed like your uncle perhaps you won't mind dancing with some of the shorter ladies. I know you won't recognize anyone but it will keep them occupied while Levi works the crowd.”

Erin bows at her father stiffly, playing the part of a nobleman well. 

Just then Isabelle and Farlan enter. She hands their invitation to the guard who verifies their right to be there. “Enjoy,” he says while allowing them to pass.

“Oh, my,” Izzy gushes. “Look at all the beautifully appointed tapestries.” 

Farlan's eyes scan the crowd hoping to get a glimpse of Levi but with faces covered by mask, he doesn't recognize anyone. Nearly none of the men are under five foot five. Perhaps Levi wasn't actually invited since he's just a lowly consultant. Isabelle was right about the easy money...these people are loaded!

They make their way over to the buffet table to grab a bite to eat. The amount of food could easily feed a small army. Farlan knows that the Guardian has been known to donate any left overs to the poor in the adjoining areas. But even with that, there's never quite enough to go around.

Farlan notes that one of the rich bitches is dancing with nearly every man in sight. She also is wearing gold hoop earrings and a beautiful necklace Farlan could get a great deal of cash for. Her partner also is dancing with the fair ladies and he's wearing a gold chain and watch Izzy can easily relieve him of. Farlan offers Isabelle his hand and they dance right over to the rich couple. No words need be spoken...they've already worked out a routine. 

Isabelle 'accidentally' bumps into the man. “Oh, I beg your pardon, sir. It's my first time in such a large company.”

Levi looks up at hearing the woman's apology. He knows that voice. Then he sees her partner and knows the couple even with their mask. “Shit,” he hisses very quietly. “Excuse me,” Levi says to his dance partner as he makes his way over to Farlan. He takes the man by the hand and says, “Dance with me.”

Farlan looks at the woman and smiles saying, “Absolutely.”

When Farlan puts his hand on the woman's back, he notices how muscular she is. “You must work out,” he chimes softly.

“Church, you ass,” Levi hisses. “I don't know what you two are doing here but you have to take Izzy and leave...now, before the Guardian arrest you!”

“Levi?”

“Yes. How the hell did you get in here in the first place?”

“We were invited,” Farlan states.

“Oh, shit. That means you're the perps they're looking for. Farlan, you have to leave. Just go,” Levi says as he dances his way over to Isabelle. “Go, now,” he adds while grabbing hold of Izzy's dance partner and twirling away with him. 

“Shit, I almost had it,” Izzy states. “Where are we going?” she asks as Farlan dances her toward the exit.

“Home. It's a set up, Isabelle. That was Levi. The invitation was a ruse to get us here. The Guardian is going to arrest us. We need to leave.”

“Leaving so soon,” Armin Arlert asks.

“Yes, I'm sorry. My partner isn't feeling well,” Farlan states and Izzy groans on cue. “I think it's something she ate.”

“Oysters...I didn't know it had oysters in it,” she says with a convincing belch. “Oh, I think I'm going to be sick, honey. Get me out of here.” And they do make a quick exit escorted by Cassiel himself. Cassiel is still following them when Izzy belches again and says, “Bathroom?”

Cassiel escorts her to the nearest one and when he hears her vomit, he decides to believe them and returns to the party. A moment later, Isabelle exits while holding a wet towel to her forehead. She notices that Farlan is alone but keeps up the charade until they're safely outside the castle. 

“Nice touch with the belches and vomit,” he says.

“It wasn't hard to fake. I ate too much too quickly,” she admits. “And then dancing with that guy...oh, he just kept twirling me.”

Farlan laughs.

“I nearly fainted when the Guardian started following us. Damn, that was close,” Izzy admits. “Too bad I didn't get to talk to little brother. I miss him.”

“Well, now that we know where he works, maybe we'll come for a visit sometime,” Farlan adds.

“When they're not laying it wait ready to arrest us,” Izzy says with a smile.

 

***

“We did catch one crime boss but the couple we were hoping for either didn't show or escaped our grasp,” Armin states.

“Hmm, I wonder,” Cassiel says unconvinced.

“What are you thinking, nephew?”

“I'm thinking that the woman Isabelle Magnolia got conveniently sick right after her friend Farlan Church danced with Levi. We know the Sewer King had a set of accomplices. Do we know who they were?”

“That was never confirmed.”

“That's what I thought,” Cassiel states.

“Do you think Levi warned them?”

“Anything's possible,” Cassiel adds. “Put yourself in his place for a moment, uncle. You have two dear friends that you depend on for your very survival. Then your life takes a turn for the better and you leave your past behind you. Is your past really behind you? Would you sacrifice your own safety to protect the ones that protected you?”

“I would do anything to protect those that protected me,” Armin admits. “Eren and Mikasa were and are my best friends. And my life has taken a turn for the better but I'd still give my life for either of them.”

“That's what I thought.”

“So what do you suggest? Levi is my son-in-law now so hurting him would also hurt my daughter and granddaughter.”

“We could hire Isabelle and Farlan. Take them away from their old life as well on the condition that they give up their past,” Cassiel suggests.

“Hire them to do what exactly? We already have the Sewer King working for us. We really don't need another set of snitches,” Armin adds.

Cassiel sighs. Armin is correct. He can't keep hiring everyone just in the hope that they'll turn away from their old lives.


	17. The right to rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quarantined prince...a hoard of loyal subjects...a string of guards...some dire news. This is not a good combination especially when the subjects decide to take matters into their own hands.

Chapter 17: The right to rule.

After several weeks of captivity, the men of Wall Stephanie are getting restless. They have no women, no freedom, and are now made to be accounted for like common prisoners. Every morning each man must report to the duty officer in charge and every night their beds are checked to be certain they are indeed inside the Quarantine Zone.

Even Prince Rivaille is subject to this demeaning ritual. He is just as fed up as the rest of his men. It's when he receives a visitor that is being refused entry that he's decided enough is enough.

“If you will not allow him to pass, at least allow him to speak,” the prince states. “What is it Ern?”

“Your majesty, I have some dire news. Your father the great King has died. You sir, are now King of Wall Stephanie and I am here to see you escorted safely back home for the coronation.”

“My father...” the prince has to catch himself against the side of the front door. “King Jacques is dead?”

“Yes, your majesty. I am sorry to be the barer of such bad news.”

“But how?”

“Nurse Franklin states it was natural causes. Your father was much older than you, as you know. I'm sorry for your loss, dear King, but you must return to Wall Stephanie immediately. We have had two more 'April' outbreaks in your absence and the people need your guidance,” Ern implores.

The guards have been witness to this conversation. 

“Ern, you must take this news to the Guardian. He must allow my release.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Ern adds with a bow. The Stewart heads for the castle to deliver the news to the Guardian as ordered. Meanwhile back at the Quarantine Chateau many of King Rivaille's men were witness to this news also. 

“Our King shouldn't have to worry about what some minor ruler says. He should be able to return where he's needed.”

“He is a prisoner in a foreign land!”

“Will we stand for this?”

“No!” several of the men shout at once. 

“Let's take back what is ours!”

“Yes!”

Moments later a riot ensues. Several of the guards are killed as the Stephanien's riot. 

“Stop!” King Rivaille shouts. “What do you think you're doing?” he asks while looking at the carnage.

“We are liberating our King!” one of them yells as the men quickly mount the guardmen's horses. “Men, secure the king and follow me!”

“No, no, you don't know what you're doing,” King Rivaille shouts as he's taken forcefully and placed on a mount. 

They ride swiftly through the night and once they reach the outer entrance to Wall Rose they shout, “Open in the name of the King!”

“King?” the gate guard questions.

“Yes, King Rivaille! He has duties in Wall Stephanie and we need to return there immediately.”

“Wake Commander Kirstein,” the gate guard tells his coworker.

It only takes about fifteen minutes for Commander Kirstein to arrive. “What are you men doing here?”

Prince Rivaille comes forward saying, “Commander, I am Prince Rivaille. I have received word that my father King Jacques has died in my absence and my kingdom is in jeopardy. I must return immediately to Wall Stephanie. Please, open the gate and allow us to pass.”

“But the entrance to the bunker isn't inside Wall Rose, sir. Give me an hour to gather supplies for your journey and I'll have an escort take you to where you need to be,” Commander Kirstein shouts.

Prince Rivaille looks at his men. They have weapons they stole from the dead guards but they didn't gather supplies for their months long journey. “Yes, Commander, we shall wait for your escort.”

The men realize their prince/king is correct in allowing the commander time to gather what they need so they dismount their horses and wait. By this time, Ern has made it to the castle and is allowed an audience with Cassiel. The news brings a quick response as many guards are dispatched to the Quarantine site. When they arrive to find many of their allies dead and their weapons and horses gone, they quickly head for Wall Rose's closest gate. 

The stealth used to surround the Stephaniens is quick. Yet, the men are just sitting in wait...waiting for what?

Suddenly the gate opens and Commander Kirstein rides right into an ambush. “What do you think you're doing?” he asks.

“Arresting the men from the Quarantine Zone that murderer our allies,” the head of the Guardison explains. 

“Prince Rivaille, is this true? Did your men murder my guards,” Commander Kirstein asks clearly feeling betrayed by such an act.

“Yes, commander, I'm afraid it's true. My men forced their way here to secure my release. I must return to Wall Stephanie, sir. Wall Maria's sister city needs my immediate leadership.”

“I will allow your release on one condition. The men responsible for the deaths must stay here to answer for their crimes. The rest of you shall leave.”

Several men step forward offering their lives for the release of their King. Two of these men Prince Rivaille is certain are innocent of any wrong doing. The prince is torn between standing with his men and returning to his kingdom. 

“Please, your majesty, you must go,” one of the innocent men states. “The lives of five men is nothing compared to the lives of those we left behind. Please sir, return and take your rightful place as our king.”

Just then Stewart Ern manages to catch up with the guards. “King Rivaille, Cassiel Jaeger, acting Guardian has approved your release. Please, your majesty, allow me to guide you home.”

Prince Rivaille looks into Commander Kirstein's eyes and says, “Sir, please tell Alexis Springer I'm sorry I had to leave without her. Our world is just too dangerous for her to follow me.” After saying this, he gives his men a fine salute and follows the supply wagons toward the bunker.


	18. The King is Dead.  Long live the King!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Rivaille's arrival in Wall Stephanie is bittersweet. Being back home is a blessing. Being the ruler of a scared people is not. But Stewart Ern has a little something to ease the Prince's transition from Prince to King.

Chapter 18: The King is dead. Long live the King!

After seeing that his dead guards receive a proper burial and their families are duly notified, Commander Kirstein makes his way to the Springer farm. When Alexis sees him approach, she calls to her father then returns to her chores.

“Actually, Connie, I'm here to see your daughter. I have a message from King Rivaille,” Jean states.

“King Rivaille? Don't you mean Prince...”

“No,” Jean replies as he and Connie walk out to speak with Alexis.

Seeing the serious look in Commander Kirstein's eyes, Alexis pauses in her duties. She wipes the sweat from her brow and says, “What's wrong, Commander?”

“I have a message from King Rivaille, Ms. Springer.”

“King...did something happen to his father,” Alexis asks immediately.

Kirstein nods. “King Jacques is dead. Their Stewart Ern brought the news to the prince yesterday. I'm sorry this message is so late but there was a riot at the Quarantine Chateau and several of my guards were killed. I had to see that they were properly laid to rest before attending to this duty.”

Upon hearing the news of the riot, Alexis asks, “Is Rivaille alright? He wasn't injured, was he?”

“He's fine, Alexis, but due to the turmoil back home, I allowed King Rivaille and a few of his men to return to Wall Stephanie. He said he is sorry that he had to leave without you, but it's just too dangerous for you to go with him,” Commander Kirstein adds earnestly.

Alexis nods and says, “Thank you for letting me know. I appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedule to tell me personally.”

“Honestly, I thought you'd be much more upset than you seem, Alexis,” Jean admits.

“Even in grief, Rivaille was thinking of my safety,” she replies. “I'm proud of my prince...king. I also know that when it is safe, he'll send for me,” she adds with a smile. She sees the commander's skeptical look so she reaches for the chain beneath the collar of her shirt saying, “He couldn't give me a proper ring he said so he gave me this when we were at the Chateau together.” On the end of the chain is Prince Rivaille's royal ring with his family chest emblazoned on it.

“My daughter the future queen,” Connie says while beaming with pride. 

“Oh, daddy, you know I don't care about the title.”

“I know and that only proves what a good queen you'll be,” Connie adds as he gives his daughter a hug.

“Well, I'd better be getting back,” Commander Kirstein says. 

“Why don't you come by Friday night for dinner, Jean. It's been ages since we're really spent any quality time together,” Connie states.

“It's a date,” Kirstein says realizing he'll be hobnobbing with future royalty.

***

 

“Open in the name of the King,” Stewart Ern shouts once they finally reach the outer doors of Wall Stephanie's bunker. There is a several minute delay as authorization is sought. King Rivaille's communicator chimes.

“Yes?”

“Your majesty, we have a group wishing to gain access to Wall Stephanie through the tunnel bunker. Will you authorize their request,” Commander Frank asks.

“Yes, commander. As a matter of fact, I'm one of those wishing to gain access,” King Rivaille states.

“Oh, I'll be right there,” the commander replies surprised by the king's statement. 

A few minutes later the bunker doors open and Commander Frank welcomes the new king personally. The king and his men are filthy from head to toe so the king good naturally pats the commander on the back with his dust covered hand saying, “Thanks, Frank. We appreciate it.”

“Yes, your majesty,” the commander adds with a bow.

One of his fellow soldiers whispers, “You do realize you have the king's dusty hand print on the back of your jacket, don't you, sir?”

“Yes, which makes this jacket worth a cool mint now,” the commander whispers back. The soldier nods at the irony.

“First order of business,” King Rivaille states, “is the proper burial of my father. Second order of business shall be my coronation. Tell me, have any preparations been made for either of these two items on our agenda?”

“Yes, sire. Everything is awaiting your arrival and approval,” Commander Frank adds.

“Very good, lead the way,” King Rivaille adds.

“Um, your majesty, wouldn't you like to freshen up first?”

“No. We can do that once I see where we stand.”

So the king is lead to the morgue where his father's body is awaiting it's final resting place. Rivaille takes a deep breath to steady himself for the viewing. The casket is made of clear crystal. His father looks exactly the way he did when the prince left to find his new bride. He places his hand on the outer shell saying, “Dad, I did find a wonderful woman. Her name is Alexis Eren Springer and I believe she'll make a fine queen but I'm also infected with the Z virus and won't marry her until I know she'll be safe. I just wish you could have met her. I think you'd approve.”

Once he's finished saying good-bye, King Jacques' remains are returned to the cool storage compartment to await burial.

After that duty is complete, King Rivaille says, “I do believe I'd like to bathe and rest before I handle any coronation details.”

“Very well, sire. Please excuse me,” Commander Frank adds with a bow as he makes his way back toward the bunker once again.

King Rivaille returns to the castle. While showering, he finally allows his grief to embrace him. A multitude of tears spill over as he takes in the true meaning of his father's demise. He finishes showering then goes directly to bed. “Oh, Alexis. I need you here...” he whispers into his pillow. Yes, our prince misses his father but he's missing his companion's comforting words and presence even more.

***

 

“Your majesty,” Stewart Ern states as he enters King Rivaille's room the following morning. “I've brought you something that I had prepared in the absence of your dear betrothed.” When Ern steps aside, in walks a perfect replica of the woman in question.

“Alexis? You shouldn't be here! Ern take her safely back to Wall Maria immediately. I don't want anything...”

“Your grace, this is merely an automaton. I had her created from video footage of Ms. Springer while we journeyed here.”

“You did what,” the heir apparent asks in a very low, very menacing voice. A tone that the Stewart has had the misfortune of hearing previously when he'd performed a duty incorrectly. 

“I thought you'd be pleased, your grace. Now you can have Ms. Springer with you without putting the real lady in danger,” the Stewart states, clearly confused by his master's displeasure. 

“Leave now!”

“Yes, your majesty,” Stewart Ern states with a humble bow as he backs out of the doorway.

The automaton remains where she entered, awaiting instructions. “Get out,” Rivaille states.

“Where would you like me to go, your grace,” she replies in a voice as sweet and soft as Alexis' own. Rivaille's heart seizes inside his chest at hearing her flawless reproduction of Alexis' voice. He looks into her face and sees only a purity that could only be surpassed by the real Alexis Springer. 

“What model of automaton are you,” he asks.

“Pleasure bot Series 5000 model number 549X,” the phoney Alexis replies.

“Are you fully functional?”

“Of course, your grace. I have been tested...”

Rivaille immediately puts up his hand saying, “Please spare me the details. Come here, um, huh...what should I call you?”

“The Stewart instructed me to answer to a variety of names. Among them are: Alexis, Ms. Springer, Treasure, Baby, Honey, Eren...”

“Eren,” Rivaille says more to himself than the automaton. 

“Yes, my King. How may I serve you?”

“Well, first of all, Alexis doesn't speak in that manner. She might say something like, 'My dear Prince, what would you like to do today?' or 'Prince Rivaille, would you like to take a walk?' or maybe...”

“Dear King, would you like to take a walk in the garden,” the automaton asks abruptly.

Rivaille looks up into the automaton's face. Yes, he would like to take a walk in the garden. It would help to clear his mind. “Alright,” he says finally. 

The Alexaton turns toward the door and waits for King Rivaille to join her. As she turns her head to ask if he's ready, she sees the way he's looking at her form. She reaches out to him saying, “Shall we go, my lord?” And that's when Rivaille's defenses finally cave. He takes hold of her hand and interlaces his fingers with her own. “You may also program me to answer to any name you desire, your grace.”

“Even 'stink weed'?”

“If you prefer,” she answers and Rivaille laughs knowing that Alexis...the real Alexis would kick his ass if he called her that.


	19. Dire Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanities Strongest Soldier...that's what the prophecy calls for. But Cassiel knows his mother's been dead for ages. Ah, but she isn't the only Ackerman that fits the profile. How does he get Levi to go along with his plan?

Chapter 19: Dire Prophecy

Cassiel enters his bedroom to find Sonny asleep on his bed. The kid looks so truly peaceful when he's sleeping but his father knows that deep within that mind  
lurk thoughts that are anything but peaceful.

“So Sonny, you only wait here when there's something truly important on your mind. What is it this time? Another attack? Another outbreak?”

“Something much worse,” an old, very old voice replies, “a need for Humanities Strongest Soldier. In less then two years time a great evil will approach Wall Stephanie. We must be ready to aid her in her struggle.”

“But mom's been dead for years and even if we could clone her body, in two years time, she'd only be an infant.”

“The one of which I speak and you seek is not grandma Violet-Lee. She is not the only Ackerman with eyes so dark, nerves of steel, and skills so deadly even zombies cannot survive. No, you must train him up to be ready for this fight. He shall finally bring an end to the zombie's that plague Wall Stephanie.”

“He? Do you mean mom's younger brother Levi?” There is the slightest nod then Sonny slips into a deeper sleep. “Holy shit,” Cassiel mutters to himself. He walks out of the room lost in thought. 

“Ah, there you are,” Armin says. “I've been looking everywhere for you. What's wrong, Cassiel? You look a bit frustrated.”

“Sonny's just given another of one of his prophecies. This time it involves your son-in-law. He called Levi 'Humanities Strongest'.”

“I'm not going to like what you have to say, am I?”

“No,” Cassiel answers as he runs his hand through his hair. “But honestly, Levi's going to like it even less.”

“Then what makes you think he'll agree to help you?”

“Well, to be honest, the only way I can think of to recruit him is to not really give him much of a choice,” Cassiel admits.

***

Isabelle and Farlan have a nice run of luck. Almost too nice to be honest but they're not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth. “All this loot! How on earth are these nobles so damned lose with such cash?”

“No idea, Izzy, but I do think it's time we lay low and just ease back into our normal lives for awhile. Remember, Levi warned us...” Farlan doesn't get to finish his sentence before the two of them are surrounded and arrested. 

“Hey, get your hands off me,” Izzy shouts.

“By order of the Guardian, I'm placing you two under arrest. Guards, take them directly to the dungeons and inform Cassiel of their arrival.”

“Yes, sir,” the guards reply.

After several hours of waiting anxiously inside their cell, they finally hear footsteps descending the steps. Looking up their eyes meet steel grey orbs. “He told me they captured you just inside of Wall Sina,” the surly man with the undercut states.

“Little bro, have you come to save us,” Isabelle asks anxiously.

Levi crosses his arms over his chest saying, “No. I've come to see why I'm giving up my cushy life living with my wife and daughter to train to be one of the Survey Corps minions.”

“What,” Farlan asks quickly. “Levi, don't. Izzy and I have been in tough spots before...”

“You will be executed as enemies of the state, if I don't comply,” he says angrily cutting Farlan off. “And I know Cassiel pretty well. He's not bluffing.”

Izzy reaches out to him saying, “I'm sorry, Levi. We should have listened to you.”

“Yes, you should have,” Levi says in a cool voice. He doesn't bother taking hold of her hand. Instead he turns on his heel and leaves.

“Fuck,” Farlan hisses.


	20. Human Cyborg Relations 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Rivaille has a hard time reconciling his feelings for Alexis Springer with his feelings for her cyborg doppelganger.

Chapter 20: Human cyborg relations 1.

The more time he spends with Alexaton, the more attached he becomes. Finally, he invites her to his bedroom. He has her stand so the computer can take her measurements and create a beautiful nightgown for her. It is a lovely negligee. The shear lace picks up the blue flecks in her green eyes. 

“You're truly beautiful, dear stink weed.”

“My lord, I've learned that 'stink weed' is an insult. An insult is a term used to demean another. Do I not please you, my king? Would you like a different automaton to keep you company? You have not initiated my final programming phase so there is no permanent bonding. Until that time, I shall feel only mild disappointment with your refusal to make me your proper consort.”

“You can feel?”

“If you choose to boot that program, then yes. I can be as loyal, emotionally and physically as you see fit. As I am now, I can be a fully functional female and I will feel attached to you yet I will always be at a distance. If you choose me to be more clingy, I can be. If you want me to shed tears, I can. Just initiate my root program to do whatever you like. You may even choose a more random programming for my personality which would allow me to choose for you which responses you'll be subject to.”

“Can you achieve orgasms?”

“If you like, then yes.”

“Holy shit! Really?”

“Absolutely. I can be as sensitive or as unresponsive as you wish.”

“Can I change that even during in case I want to,” he asks.

“Naturally. I am a Series 5000. A fully functional Pleasure bot,” she says with a wink.

“Kiss me, softly and sweetly,” Rivaille says wanting to see if it's anything like the real Alexis' kiss. When she pulls away again he says, “Holy fuck. That was some kiss.” He hates to admit it but it was better than the real thing. Then he remembers that his Alexis is probably a virgin who would most likely get better with experience. That's when he gets angry with himself. He pushes the Alexaton away saying, “Leave! I...I don't want this.”

She picks herself up and says, “As you wish, my lord.” She starts to head for the door when he suddenly grabs her by the arm and kisses her again. The Pleasure bot leans into the kiss and even opens her lips allowing the King's tongue inside her perfect mouth. Rivaille realizes she is not as good at this but it only takes a minute of practice to have him pulling her close into a tight embrace.

“Fuck it,” he says angry with himself again. He shoves her away saying, “You're not real! None of this is real.”

“Boot response protocol 'REAL 3.3.1',” and automated voice states.

Rivaille turns to see Alexaton's face change. “Why don't you want me,” Alexis' voice asks with real sounding emotions. “Why do you keep pushing me away?”

Rivaille's eyes grow wide as he hears what sounds like real emotions spewing from this automaton. “Don't...”

“Don't I please you, my lord? Haven't I done everything you ever asked of me?”

“Stink weed, stop this instant,” he says.

“And why do you insult me so? My name isn't 'stink weed'. It's Alexis Springer...”

“You're not Alexis Springer,” Rivaille states as his temper flares again.

“Don't I look like Alexis Springer? Don't I sound like Alexis Springer? How can you say I'm not her?”

“Stop it! You are not Alexis and you never will be.”

“Please my king, don't push me away. I can be as real as the real Alexis Springer. Feel my skin, is it not warm to the touch? Feel my hair...”

And that's when the first strike comes into contact with that perfectly replicated face. The automaton stumbles backward with a surprised look in her eyes. Tears well up and threaten to spill over as she protectively holds her cheek. Rivaille rushes to her side to help her up as she cowers away from him. “I'm sorry...wait. What the fuck am I saying? You're a fucking robot! You're not real,” he states. Rivaille's getting confused himself now. “Get out!”

The Alexaton does what he says quietly without looking back.

He slams the door shut behind her and that's when he notices the blood on his hand. From the feel and smell of it, it's real blood too! No wonder her skin feels so real and her hair so silky...she's a freaking cyborg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for making this 'Rivaille' so cruel but lets face it, not all men are gentle and kind to the ones they love.


	21. Coronation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Rivaille enjoys his coronation as King of Wall Stephanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hamesh: Is a symbolic 'Hand of God' usually with an eye in the center of the palm representing the 'evil eye'. It's a source of protection in many cultures to word off bad luck, bad omens.

Chapter 21: Coronation Day.

 

The village is buzzing with excitement as the ornate decorations are hung in honor of the big day. Stewart Ern is over seeing the preparations for the festivities. “No, not there. The Hamesh (*See notes.) needs to hang from the archways,” he states firmly. Yes, that's correct.”

A few moments later a woman with a head wrap covering part of her face approaches him saying, “Sir, may I speak to you?”

“Just a moment, Miss. I'm very busy right now,” Stewart Ern states without looking over at the woman.

She nods and takes a seat on the opposite side of the street. It takes another forty minutes before the Stewart looks up to say, “Alright. I'm heading to the heir apparent's quarters. We'll return by 4 pm. Be certain to be finished before he arrives.”

As he starts to walk away the woman rushes up to him saying, “Sir, please. I must speak with you before you see Rivaille.”

That gets Ern's attention. No one calls the heir by his given name especially not without his title preceding it. When Ern looks into the woman's face, he recognizes her immediately. “Alexis, what ever is the matter?”

She looks around quickly saying, “Not here,” and heads down an adjacent alleyway. Once they are alone she unwraps her face, showing Ern the cut and bruise the king placed there.

“What happened to you?”

“King Rivaille did this to me. The coronation is in just two days. I can't stand on stage beside him looking like this. Do you have anything to speed the healing process?”

“King Rivaille did this to you?” he asks clearly surprised by her admission.

“Yes, sir.”

“I'm so sorry, Alexis. I never thought he'd ever lay a hand on you in that manner. There is a spray that will help to lessen the swelling and makeup used by humans that might work to hide the cut and bruising. Go to my apartment and wait for me there. I'll bring what you need when I return tonight.”

“Thank you, sir,” she says meekly as she hides her face and slinks away.

When Ern arrives at the king's quarters, he finds Rivaille pacing. “Good afternoon, your majesty. Are you ready to view the ornate entryway?”

“No. Not directly," the king clearly agitated. He tries to sit, then stands and starts pacing again. “Ern, I did something reprehensible. I struck stink wee...I mean, the Alexaton. I've got to stop calling her 'stink weed',” he murmurs.

“Yes, sir. She came to me asking for something to heal more quickly since your coronation is only a few days away...”

“Wait, you're not planning on having her attend my coronation, are you?”

“Yes, sir. Is that not to your liking? I figured that way all the people could see you with your intended.”

“She's not my intended. She's a fucking cyborg! What were you thinking? A king with a freaking cyborg as a mate? I'd be the laughing stock of the century!”

“Sir, I'm certain I can have her ready...”

“Don't you get it? I don't want to be seen with that thing in public. She's a fucking Pleasure bot for goodness sakes!”

“Sire, half your kingdom owns their own model of Pleasure bots...”

“I said, 'No!',” he shouts clearly over his Stewart's words. “You will not have that thing there, do we understand each other?!”

“Yes, your majesty,” the Stewart adds with a humble bow. 

 

Coronation Day goes off without any problems. The citizens welcome their young king with open arms. Many of the nobles pledge their loyalty and service with a variety of expensive gifts showering his grace with adoration.

After the ceremonies reach their apex, King Rivaille bids his constituents farewell and heads to his private quarters. His Stewart is right on his tale. “Oh, did you see, Ern? Did you see the way they worship me?”

The Stewart bows lowly saying, “Your grace deserves their praise and more.

“Ah, thank you, loyal minion. Now I feel like celebrating...privately. Have that Alexaton automaton report to my quarters at once.”

“Your grace?”

“You know, that beautiful representation of my betrothed. Have her report to me immediately.”

“But your grace, I thought you loathed my replica? You displayed displeasure from day one.”

“Yes, but I feel like celebrating and she is a fully functional Pleasure bot, is she not?”

“No, sire,” the Stewart says while humbly bowed. “Not any longer. I had her deactivated,” he adds with a trembling voice.

“You what?!”

“I...I had her deactivated, sire,” Ern states while closing his eyes and awaiting the wrath yet to come.

The newly crowned King is furious with his Stewart since the man did not ask his permission to destroy the creation he nicknamed 'stink weed'. King Rivaille pinches the bridge of his nose to center himself. After a few soothing breathes he says quietly, “Leave me.”

Without looking into his majesty's face, Ern does as he is bid.

The King realizes he's been acting like an ass ever since his Stewart presented him with the Alexaton. It only stands to reason that the man would choose to destroy the constant source of irritation. Rivaille runs his hand over his face and sighs. He had been so looking forward to his private time with Alexis. Even if it isn't his Alexis. 

He walks over to the computer and says, “Computer, pull up design Pleasure bot 5000 model number 549X.”

“All files pertaining to Pleasure bot Series 5000 model number 549X have been deleted.”

“Computer, display video tape for technical schematics for Pleasure bot Series 5000 model number 549X.”

“All files pertaining to Pleasure bot Series 5000 model number 549X have been deleted,” the computer repeats.

“Computer, are there any remnants of Pleasure bot Series 5000 model number 549X still inside Wall Stephanie?”

“There is a deactivated Pleasure bot Series 5000 model number 549X awaiting final processing in warehouse 7810 on pier 17 B. Final processing is scheduled for 10:45 am on Friday, May 1st.”

“Halt final processing until further notice by order of the king.”

“Final processing has been halted indefinitely by order of King Rivaille. Do you wish to lock this order by king's command via voice print identification?”

“Yes, computer. Lock order by king's voice print vocalization only.”

“Final processing is locked.”

King Rivaille sighs again. He changes from his royal attire into a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. He puts on a pair of sturdy boots and steps onto the transport pad. “Computer, take me to warehouse 7810 on pier 17 B.”

“There is no organic pads in warehouse 7810 on pier 17 B.”

“Then take me as close to the location as allowed,” he states.

King Rivaille is instantly transported to within a half a mile of pier 17 B. “Computer, how do I find the exact location of the deactivated Pleasure bot Series 5000 model number 549X also known as 'Alexaton'?”

“Shall I display a topographical map?”

“Yes.”

“Follow the red light on the map with your eyes. It will lead you to your desired destination. Alexaton is housed in the fourth row back, third row up, seventh row lateral. Crate # 44726.”

The King counts the number of left and right turns then proceeds on foot. It takes nearly twenty minutes for him to locate the crate he's looking for yet it is blocked by crates on either side and even one on top. He reaches for his communicator and calls the security for this section of the pier. “Yes, this is Ki...my name is Rivaille. I need help retrieving an item I have stored in your warehouse 7810 on pier 17 B.”

“Mr. Rivaille, there must be some mistake. All the items stored in that warehouse are to be destroyed. We don't store items for people. Check your invoice...”

“Please, sir. This item was commissioned for destruction erroneously by my Stewart...”

“By your Stewart?” the man questions knowing that only nobility can afford to have stewarts and servants and such plus there are very few of those. “Sir, have you been drinking?”

The king sighs saying, “Fine. I'll do it myself.” He disconnects his call and puts his communicator away. He looks around for an office or workstation. He finally spies what he's looking for along the side wall. “Damn, this place is big.” Finally, he retrieves a crowbar and a pair of gloves. As he heads back over toward the crate, the main bay doors open as a siren starts to blare. “Shit!” he yells while covering his ears.

Several automatons enter armed to the teeth. An automated voice says, “We have you surrounded. Come quietly and you shall not be harmed.”

“Oh, for fuck's sake,” Rivaille shouts in order to be heard. “Turn those fucking sirens off and lower your weapons immediately!”

“Voice recognition confirmed. Welcome, King Rivaille,” an automated voice chimes good naturally as the sirens cease their racket. The king lowers his hands from his ears asking, “What type of crook calls for help from the man he's trying to rob?”

“Is this a riddle, sire?” one of the automatons asks.

“No. It's a statement. That idiot that dispatched you is so fired. Now, help me open this damn crate and be careful not to damage the automaton inside,” he commands.

“Certainly, sire.”

It takes the crew about a minute to accomplish what's already cost King Rivaille over two hours. Inside the coffin sized crate is the Alexaton encased in plastic. When the plastic is torn away the smell of decomposing flesh is very pungent. This sours the king's mood even more. 

“Why does she stink so bad?” he asks without expecting a reply.

“This specific automaton is a cyborg. Once they are deactivated for disposal, their organic parts begin to deteriorate.”

“Can she be fixed?”

“Absolutely, sire. Shall I?” the automaton asks.

“Please,” the king says while standing back.

To his horror, the automaton first sprays the Alexaton with a type of accelerant then lights her flesh on fire. The king tries to stop this but is held back for his own safety. A moment later, the fire is extinguished and a shiny new metallic finish appears. “Pleasure bot Series 5000 model 549X reboot subprogram Alpha Epson 22201 organic matrix,” the automaton commands and Rivaille is impressed as he watches the Alexaton regrow flesh in a fraction of the time it would take a normal human to form the same about of skin.

Within thirty minutes, the Alexaton is standing before King Rivaille completely renewed as if she was just made. “How do I reboot her programming to be as she was before she was deactivated,” King Rivaille asks.

“Pleasure bot Series 5000 model 549X connect to main frame and reboot subprograms 1023 through 5000.”

“Files not found.”

“Pleasure bot Series 5000 model 549X connect to input port J6 reinstall subprograms 1024 through 5000.”

“Task cannot be completed as ordered. Encryption corrupted.”

“Pleasure bot Series 5000 model 549X connect to subroutine L4. Retrieve deleted files 1025 through 5000 from memory by order of King Rivaille.”

“Working...files 1025 through 2447 uploaded. File 2448 not found. Files 2449 through 5000 installed and working properly,” Alexis Springer's voice states.

“File 2448,” Rivaille asks, “can that be uploaded from one of you?”

“Wireless connection established. File 2448 received,” the Alexaton replies a moment later as she opens her eyes. The moment her eyes lock onto King Rivaille's, her modesty programming kicks in and she attempts to hide her nakedness. “Your grace, please forgive my appearance.”

He laughs at the irony. “Oh, stink weed, I've missed you,” he replies.


	22. Human Cyborg Relations 2

Chapter 22: Human Cyborg relations 2

The two of them head back to King Rivaille's quarters. Once they're completely alone, Alexaton asks, “How do you like my new matrix, your grace?”

Rivaille looks her over then says, “I'm not certain I know what you're referring to.”

“My skin,” she says with a sweet look. It's upgraded to T-220. You can beat me with your fists and my skin won't tear. There should also be very little bruising.”

The infliction in her tone makes Rivaille cringe. She sounds so happy to be able to take a beating so much better. “Alexis, I never meant to hit you,” he states earnestly. “It's just that I was afraid of becoming attached to you. Once the real Alexis Springer arrives...”

“You called me 'Alexis',” she states with what sounds like genuine surprise to her voice. The way her eyes sparkle makes him feel like a real creep for not using it before.

“Please, Alexis, you need to understand. I am the King. I am required to sire an heir and you being a cyborg, well, I need a human partner...”

“Your grace, I can be retrofitted with a new uterus in order to incubate your offspring,” she adds.

“What?”

“I can have a new incubator installed that would allow me to carry your prodigy. A human partner is no longer necessarily unless you prefer it. Since males have both X and Y chromosomes, your child may be either male or female. It's your choice, sire. Although with the decreased female to male ratio inside Wall Stephanie, may I suggest a female?”

“You're telling me that you are capable of getting pregnant?”

“Not in my current state but if you wish to have the upgrade installed then yes, your majesty. A Doctor Hanji Zoe from Wall Maria perfected the procedure during your absence. There are over one hundred automatons currently carrying female zygotes”

“How long does this procedure take?”

“Checking...one hour twenty-five minutes. She has an opening at 4:50 pm tomorrow afternoon. Shall I schedule the upgrade?”

“Yes, but make certain to inform them I wish to speak with Dr. Zoe before the procedure begins. I have several questions I need to ask her first.”

“The appointment has been secured. If you have no further need of me, I shall power down in order to download the programs necessary for being in Maternal mode,” she states.

“Power down, stink weed,” he says with a smirk.

“Sire, has 'stink weed' become a term of endearment? The infliction in your voice tells me this is so.”

“Perhaps,” he adds cryptically.

“Very good, my king. I shall treat it as such from now on.”

***

“Dr. Zoe, your 4:50 pm appointment has arrived,” Mike states.

“Another implantation,” Hanji asks.

“No, this time it's just an upgrade. They wish to try getting pregnant through procreation rather than implantation,” her assistant insists.

“Very well,” she adds with a flip of her pony tail. “Show the automaton to my laboratory,” she says with a menacing glare.

“You really should stop saying it like that, Doctor,” Mike adds with a smirk. “You freak some of our human patients out.”

“Oh, you're no fun,” she says with an eye roll.

The man and cyborg enter her workstation. 

“Welcome, my name is Doctor Zoe. How may I help you two?”

“I've scheduled a system's upgrade,” the Alexaton states. “Removal of my old uterus in favor of the new incubator model.”

“You do realize the success rate to procreate is on par with human conception where as direct implantation is nearly 100% now,” the doctor adds.

“That's fine,” the king adds softly. “We're not in an hurry to be pregnant.”

“We can also program the receptor to allow only male, only female, or either type of sperm to enter in order to provide only male, only female, or either heirs to be produced. Which would you prefer?”

“Female for now,” King Rivaille states. “We can change that at a later time, if we choose, correct?”

“Absolutely. Now I will have to insist on a bribe of thirty thousand credits,” she states. Seeing the man cross his arms over his chest she adds, “I'm just kidding.” Hanji laughs when she sees the man scowl.

Rivaille raises an eyebrow at her then states, “You don't recognize me, do you?”

“Should I?”

“I'm King Rivaille. The coronation was less than a week ago. It was on all the news channels.”

“Sorry, I must have missed it,” Hanji says as she opens the abdominal port on the Alexaton. She unhooks the old unit and sets it aside. She inserts the new expandable model with the matrix loader included. A few minutes more and Alexaton is good to go. “Alright Pleasure bot Series 5000 model number 549Xi...wait a minute,” Hanji states as she consults her screen. “There is no model number 549X. Who created you?”

“Stewart Ern,” the Alexaton states. “Specifically for King Rivaille.”

“But there's absolutely no record of your creation. Oh, wait. The records have been deleted. If something should go wrong with your programming, there's no way we'll be able to repair or replace you,” the doctor adds. “Do you mind if I download a copy of your design schematics from your hard drive?”

“It is up to you, King Rivaille.”

This is the first time Hanji really looks at the man beside her. Just angle his jaw a little more and give him a sharp undercut and this guy could be Lady Reis' distant cousin. Okay, so they don't look all that much alike, but the scowl's certainly the same. “What kind of name is Rivaille anyway,” she asks.

“It's French. The Hebrew equivalent is 'Levi'.”

“Levi!” the woman shouts with a bark of laughter. “Oh, my Goddess Maria! I thought you looked familiar.”

“What are you going on about, woman?”

“Lee-Vye Ackerman Reis Jaeger and there's probably a few other names in there too,” Hanji states quickly. “You did say you were royalty, right? Well, so was she in a round about way.” 

The King scoffs at her attempt to lighten his mood.

“Alright, Ms. Springer...wait, 'Springer' you're not...what am I thinking, you're a cyborg. No relation of Conrad Springer, surely.”

“I am an exact replica of Alexis Eren Springer, Conrad and Natasha Springer's daughter,” the Alexaton replies.

“Small world,” the manic woman with the messy ponytail replies.

“Are you finished downloading her matrix or whatever,” King Rivaille asks.

“Naturally, I hacked her CPU while you were standing there all surly,” Hanji states.

Rivaille rolls his eyes in frustration asking, “Can we leave? I have important Royal Duties to attend to.”

“Sure, sure. Just remember to say the words, 'change, sweet treasure' when you want to change the receptors to allow only male or both sperm to pass.”

“Fine. How did you get by the fact that most humans need two sets of chromosomes?”

“Oh, the children have two sets of chromosomes, your royalness. Your Pleasure bot's data base is not only of the women here in Wall Stephanie but also all of the DNA on file in Wall Maria. There are literally thousands of combinations awaiting your swimmers. So if you think about it, it's kind of like you having sex with each and every one of them,” she states a bit too happily for Rivaille's taste. “But your traits are dominate unless you wish otherwise.”

“Wait all the DNA from every woman in Wall Maria? Does that include Alexis Springer?”

“Of course!”

“Then program her DNA to be dominate over every other woman's,” the king adds.

“Just whisper her name and your Pleasure bot will do the rest,” Hanji states playfully.

“Alright,” he says thinking that this crazy woman might not be all that bad after all.

 

Once they are alone, Rivaille says, “Alexis, I think it's time for you to show me just what you're capable of.” His tone, the fact that he's excreting hormones by the truck load, and the fact that he's sporting a semi tells the automaton exactly what he's referring to.

Alexaton strips down to her skin saying, “Do I please your senses, your majesty?”

“Yes, very much so.”

She takes hold of his hand and with a sultry voice says, “Follow me.”

Once inside his bedroom, Alexaton undresses her master. She lures him onto the bed and straddles his lap. She sighs and murmurs like a pro and has him climaxing in a matter of minutes. “Fuck, that was fast,” he says.

“Are we done, sire? I had a whole host of things I planned to do to you,” she says.

“Do away,” he adds with a smile and she continues pleasuring him fully.

***

Post coital, Rivaille brushes the hair away from the Alexaton's face. “You're simply beautiful,” he adds with the smallest of smiles. 

Her blue orbs gaze at him fondly.

“I was wondering since you have all female DNA on file, is it possible to take the best traits from each woman and infuse them into one child?”

“You need to be more specific, my lord.”

“Let's say I want the child to be strong, smart, courageous, agile, a good negotiator, a fine leader...no one person has all these traits. Is it possible to find the right DNA from each woman of note and combine them into a single being?”

“I can combine what you deem to be the best qualities of each, yes. There are also several humans whose DNA I have on file yet they are not available to the general populous such as Cassandra Jaeger whose IQ is off the chart. Her DNA is restricted since her father Eren Jaeger is a Titan-shifter, thus, making her one as well. Her birth mother Violet-Lee Ackerman is the only human to have ever receive the distinct recognition of being Humanities Strongest Soldier. Such traits could only benefit your prodigy,” she states.

“The Jaeger eyes are beautiful. Can you combine their DNA with yours...I mean Alexis' natural eye color to create something truly unique?”

“Of course. What color would you like?”

"Blue green in natural lighting with hints of purple in subdued lighting. She'll truly be a looker,” Rivaille says fondly.

“So you have decided on the gender then?”

“Yes. Female. Can you screen out any defects that would cause problems with all major organs?”

“That is a given, sire. Doctor Zoe insists on that from the beginning.”

“Smart woman.”

“I also have her DNA, if you prefer. Her IQ isn't as high as Ms. Jaeger's but it is very close.”

“Hmm, maybe for our next child. She's a bit too bouncy and playful for the first one, I think.”

“There is a Sasha Blouse that is prophetic. Shall I add her DNA also?”

“I've met Ms. Blouse. She is truly gifted and a great cook. Yes, add what you think will be beneficial.” 

“There are three women that score very high with angelic looks. One of these is the former Queen of Wall Maria, Ms. Historia Reis. She was a natural blonde with a petite form...”

“No, height in adulthood should be at least five foot seven inches but under five foot ten inches.”

“I can add her facial features and hair color.”

“Are there any photos of her?”

Alexaton instructs the computer to pull up Historia's image. 

“Oh, my. Yes, definitely use a hint of her hair color for highlights,” he states, “but keep Alexis Springer's facial shape.”

“Would you like to see an image composite of your adult daughter, my king?”

“Sure.” She sends the image to the computer and Rivaille gasp. “She's gorgeous!”

“Yes, she will be, sire. Would you like to see this same composite as a male adult?”

“Alright.” Again the results are breathtaking! “That's my son?”

“If you choose it to be, then yes.”

“Wow. Um, is it possible to create a couple that are so removed that they can marry each other? I'd like to keep the blood line from defects but keep the monarchy in the family.”

“That is a possibility, your grace, but the emotional and psychological impact of two children being raised by the same parents under the same roof as siblings that are expected to procreate is a bit stressful.”

“Yes, I didn't expect to have them both raised here and not as siblings, at least.”

“I will make a note of that in my data bank,” she states. “Judging by the hazy gaze in your eyes, you are in need of REM sleep, my king. Shall I leave you so you may rest?”

“No, I like having you here like this,” he states with a yawn. “Power down and let's get some rest.”

“As you wish,” she adds as she closes her eyes to mimic sleep.

 

In the morning King Rivaille wakes refreshed and very amorous. He runs his hand over Alexaton's warm thigh slipping it all the way up to her perky breast. He tweaks one of her nipples and she immediately opens her eyes. “Good morning, dear King,” she says. He gazes into her eyes and smiles. 

With a small nudge, he rolls her over onto her back and proceeds to slip between her legs. As he presses himself against her, she realizes he's ready to continue where they left off the night before. She spreads her legs a bit wider, welcoming him. The moment Rivaille slips inside her warm hole, he sighs. “God bless the man who invented you,” he says.

“That would be Stewart Ern. He made certain to use the DNA of your betrothed to copy her genitals exactly,” she replies.

“You mean this is what Alexis really feels like?”

“Yes, your grace.”

“Holy shit. You do realize I will still want her as my wife, right? I mean, you won't feel jealous or cheated in anyway when you're replaced, will you?”

“I have not been programmed to feel jealousy, sire. I am here to satisfy your needs until she arrives. Since you will age, I now can provide you heirs in case she doesn't arrive until she's passed her child bearing years.”

Rivaille pulls back. He hadn't considered Alexis not being safe inside Wall Stephanie until she's past her prime. 

“Is something wrong, dear King?”

“I...I hadn't considered that.”

“I can tell that you're distracted by this fact. Do you wish me to prime you so we can continue having sex or are you too distracted by this news?”

Rivaille smiles down at her. Yes, he's not as amorous at the moment. “I'm going to shower and head over to the bunker to speak with Armin Arlert or Cassiel Jaeger. You do whatever it is you normally do all day, okay?”

“Certainly, my lord.”


	23. Levi's Training

Chapter 23: Levi's training

“Fuck!” the surly midget shouts as he nearly falls to the ground. “Damn it! How did I get so bad at this?”

Arlert watches from the sideline. Yes, this Ackerman is nothing like the one that trained him. It's been several weeks and he's shown improvement, but not as much as they're hoped.

“How's he doing,” Cassiel asks the moment he arrives.

“Shitty would be an understatement,” Armin says. “Are you certain that this is the Ackerman Sonny mentioned? 'Cause I got to tell you, even with ten years of training, I don't think he'll be ready to do what you expect of him.”

Just then Sonny arrives on the spot. “Hey, dad. Have you shown Levi the tapes of his sister in action like I mentioned?”

“No. I sort of thought he needs all the practice he can get.”

“Dad!” Sonny says very disappointed. Looking toward the pissed off Ackerman he shouts, “Levi, come down from there. I have something you need to see.”

Armin and Cassiel eye one another but don't make a sound.

Levi stumbles to the floor in an awkward dismount then removes his 3DMG belt. He wants to throw the damn gear in the trash but instead lays it on the nearest table. “What is it, munchkin? I have work to fuck up.”

“Come on. I have something you need to see. I swear it will help you.” The Guardian takes Levi by the hand and leads him to the security room. “When your sister was Regent, she trained in there every day. I know you think you're not capable of mastering her moves but I know different. Here, sit and play the tape.”

With a heavy heart, Levi does as instructed. Then true as life Violet-Lee appears on screen looking so much like Levi, he begins to think it is him...from a previous life. Levi can see the mistakes he's been making as clearly now as if they were written down on a piece of paper. The twirling, the spinning, the drop downs...even why he keeps stumbling during his landings. Over and over he watches the tapes, perfecting the moves in his mind until his hands twitch to try their luck at these skills. When he finally pauses the tape, he looks over to see Sonny sleeping in the chair beside him, neither Armin nor Cassiel are in the room, and the sky outside has darkened considerably. 

Levi covers the kid up with his jacket then heads back down to the workout room. He straps on his gear. With a deep breath, he shoots up into the trees. He doesn't think, he just allows his body to do and that's when he does his first set without any doubt or hesitation. He does his first set flawlessly!

He runs the course several more times before stopping for the night. Each time is like the first. Flawless. Unbeknownst to him, Sonny is watching Levi's progress and taping him as well. He knows this Ackerman will not believe he did so well once morning arrives and Sonny wants to make certain he has the proof on tape. Soon his errors will be a thing of the past. Soon, Levi will be called Humanities Strongest.


	24. It all comes down to this

Chapter 24: It all comes down to this

Another month has passed and Emma Lee is nursing at Erin's breast when Levi comes back from training. He kisses her forehead before heading for the shower. When he's finished, he sits across from Erin watching the two of them bond. Erin is singing the lullaby Levi taught her the first night Emma Lee was born. 

“...papa's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat falls down, you'll still be the prettiest girl in town.”

Erin burps their baby then looks over at her husband. His eyes are red and his cheeks are wet. Erin quickly lays Emma Lee in her crib and kneels next to Levi asking, “What's wrong, Papa bear?”

His lip quivers as he tries to speak. Damn it, why did he have to be the one to master the skills? Why couldn't he have just stayed lousy? Then Sonny's words play in his mind saying, “It has to be your skills, Levi. Otherwise, everything you love will perish.”

Everyone he loves is right in this room or so he tells himself. Then he remembers how Cassiel got him to agree to this in the first place...Izzy and Farlan...still locked away...still waiting for him to fulfill his duties and save their lives. 

Then an entire barage of people's faces parade through his mind: The Jaeger Doctors that saved him, the innocent kids still waiting rescue in the sewers but who now, at least, have food and a chance at a better life, all the people he's relied on since his new life began. 

Erin is soothing the tears away with her gentle hand. “Come, lets go to bed.”

Levi nods as she takes hold of his hand. He cuddles up to her, pressing his face against her hot, milk filled jugs. Grief rips through his body as he says, “I'm going to miss this.”

“What? Why?” she asks.

“Baby girl, the Guardian is sending me to Wall Stephanie...to stop these 'April Outbreaks'.”

“What? Why you?”

“It has to be me,” he says with conviction. “I didn't tell you before 'cause I was hoping there was some way I could get out of it.”

“Levi...”

“I know, I'm worried too, but Sonny says that I will be back again.”

“You mean the guardian Guardian, not Cassiel Jaeger?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” is all she says to that knowing that Sonny is not about to purposely put her husband in danger unnecessarily. She holds him even more tightly. “When?”

“I leave in one week,” he says finally. She gasps, closing her eyes.

“Okay,” she says finally. 

Her acceptance is a bittersweet blessing. Levi was sort of hoping she'd get her father to stop this but Sonny has never steered them wrong before. Plus he did promise Levi would return to her. He never promised whether Levi would return all in one piece or how long before it would happen. But again, Sonny is the one that said Erin would return to him and be pregnant with his daughter to boot. So he sort of owes the munchkin for that. Plus his new confidence in his skills is unwavering. 

If only he could teach someone else to use his skills and be done with this entire shit fest.


	25. Rivaille's world turns on its axis.

Chapter 25: Rivaille's world turns on it's axis.

Things between the Alexaton and the King have never been better. Her pregnancy is progressing nicely and he seems so proud of his creation!

The kingdom is also aware of his heir's impending birth. But when one of the nobles makes a snide remark that turns into an ugly rumor, King Rivaille has the man arrested and thrown into his own dungeon.

“Fucking asshole. How dare he...”

“Dear Lord, you're back early,” Alexaton states as she looks up from her needle work. 

“What are you doing?”

“I'm making a few outfits for the little princess. What do you think?” she asks with a bright smile on her face as she holds up one of her creations.

He looks over her handy work. The workmanship is precise but there are little hints of blood here and there tainting her masterpiece. “Where did all the spots come from?”

“Oh, it took me a few passes to get the hang of needlepoint,” she says indicating her fingers. “I haven't pricked myself in hours.”

For something so incredibly gifted to do something so incredibly stupid...his anger flares. Then the noble's words repeat themselves and he gets even more pissed. “You're a fucking toaster,” he hisses at her. “You shouldn't be the mother of the future Queen!”

“Sire?”

“I was wrong to think you could replace my Alexis. You are nothing more than scrap metal,” he adds while grabbing her by the wrist and yanking her up out of her seat by the window. “Fucking toaster,” he shouts again as he throws her to the floor. 

King Rivaille reaches back to smack her and this is the first time she's reacts in self-defense. She grabs his hand in her own and squeezes it painfully while saying, “I cannot allow you to continue this, King Rivaille. My programming has been altered to 'Motherhood mode'. The child I carry is not only your heir but also female. Stephanien doctrine specifically dictates that no female shall receive death as a form of punishment. Your anger is not restrained which means you may inadvertently injure or kill your own offspring. Since this is the case, I shall leave you until such time as I can be beat without injury to said child. Good bye, my king,” she states as she gets to her feet. She releases his hand and walks away.

Rivaille blinks a few times. He didn't realize she possessed such strength. He thinks about that while rubbing his palm. She stopped him and not to save her own hide but that of his child...HIS CHILD!

“Alexis,” he cries out, frustrated by his own actions. “ALEXIS!” There is no reply.


	26. A cure?

Chapter 26: A cure?

“Well,” Andie asks impatiently.

Cassandra reads the slide. “Damn it,” she hisses.

“Ugh! What are we doing wrong? How does her body keep killing this thing yet we can't?”

“No idea,” Cassandra says in defeat.

“She's from Wall Stephanie, right? Maybe it's something in their water or her diet?”  
“Well, she's lived here several months now. I doubt if it's in their water. Do we have an accurate history of her diet,” Cassandra asks. Sandy pulls out the file for Mrs. Trevlor and hands it over to her.

“Okay, Sandy can you bring Mrs. Trevlor here in person. I want to go over this in detail. There might be something missing.” Sandy nods her head and leaves a moment later.

When Sandy returns she has Mrs. Trevlor with her. “So ladies, any luck?”

“No, and we're getting frustrated,” Cassandra admits. “It's obvious that we're missing something very vital so I want to go over everything you do in your daily routine. From what you eat and when, to your sleeping patterns. Now, bare with us 'cause this might take awhile.”

“Okay, but could I have some tea first? I'm thirsty.”

Cassandra nods and Sandy leaves to make the woman some tea. When she returns, she hands the cup to Barbara. “Ooo, sweet,” she says after tasting it. She pulls the little pouch out from her pocket and drops a few dried leaves in the mix.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, just dumbing it down a bit. You know, I thought I'd have to live without my purple cone flower but you do having it growing wild here.”

“Purple what?”

“Purple Coneflower. It's a plant. With tall stalks, purple petals, and raised reddish-brown centers that resemble cones. If you're not feeling well, it works good on making you feel better.”

Cassandra and Andie just look at one another then they say, “Show us what it looks like and where we can find it.”

“Okay,” Mrs. Trevlor states with a smile after taking a sip and setting her cup down. 

It takes a few minutes before she's able to locate any near the hospital. The gardener is just making his rounds. He eyes the women suspiciously saying, “What are you three doing?”

“Do you have any more of these plants planted anywhere on the property?” Andie asks.

“That weed, heck no. It's hard enough to kill. Why would I purposely grow it?” he asks while reaching down to pull it up by its root.

“Stop!” Cassandra shouts. “Don't you dare kill that plant. If you do, I'll see to it that my brother Cassiel Jaeger otherwise known as the Guardian has you horse whipped!”

The man backs away quickly looking at the woman like she's lost her mind.

“Is this a good specimen,” Andie asks.

“Truthfully, it's a bit puny,” Barbara states. “A healthy plant can grow four foot high. “There is a bunch of it growing down by the lake near the old Quarantine Chateau. Or there was the last time I was there.”

“Can I kill it now,” the gardener asks.

“No!” both Jaeger women shout. 

“Fine,” he says while rolling his eyes and heading to another part of the grounds. They watch him leave.

“Why are you two so interested in this plant,” Mrs. Trevlor asks.

“We think it might be what's been keeping you healthy and/or making you immune to the Z virus.”

“This little thing might be the answer? Wow!”

“At this point, I'm not leaving anything to chance. We'll take a couple of clipping and see what happens,” Andie adds.

“Oh, just so you know. Some people dry the leaves and smoke it. Women in Wall Stephanie don't usually smoke but the men sure do. That might be why they're immune also,” Mrs. Trevlor states.

“Did the men smoke it at the Chateau?”

“Sure. All the time. With no jobs and no sex, there wasn't much else to do.”

“I think we may have found the reason for your immunity,” Cassandra states.

“Goddess Maria, I sure hope so,” Andie adds.


	27. Sad goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is an emotional angst chapter but it is essential to the plot.

Chapter 27: Sad goodbye

Levi is relieved of duty for the next two days. Mainly since Armin can't stand the cold shoulder his daughter is giving him. Cassiel isn't holding back. He needs this and he's not about to ease up just for the sake of three people. Not when thousands of lives hang in the balance.

Levi insists on bringing Emma Lee along with them no matter how mundane the task. Erin knows he's just trying to make a few lasting memories for his family before her husband's stripped away. She puts on a brave face but deep down she's hurting. 

Her perfect little family is about to be torn apart...possibly for good...and she needs Levi to know she supports his decision to follow Sonny's request...Cassiel's orders. 

The night before he leaves for Wall Stephanie, Erin asks Sasha to watch their daughter for them. She does everything she can think of to make their last night together enticing. When Levi returns home, Erin is in their dining room wearing the sexiest little outfit she has. When her husband looks up and sees her laying on their table like some living center piece, his face brightens with a beautiful smile. 

“Erin?” She nods. “What's all this about?”

“Our last night together...for awhile at least. I thought I'd make it memorable,” she says.

He walks over to the table, plucks the grape from her bellybutton, and sits down before her. She feeds him, little by little, from the berries she's tucked between her bosom. He rubs his hand over her bare navel, fondling the lace of her panties. The next berry she places between her lips and he kisses her in order to retrieve it. His hand inches downward even further beneath her panties. She closes her eyes once he reaches between her folds. 

He continues to fondle her as she feeds him from her bounty. Finally, he picks her up and carries her into their bedroom. Her kisses are inviting. He strips her flimsy panties off as well as his own clothes. He makes love to his wife slow and earnest. 

“I love you,” she whispers next to his ear. He pulls away just enough to see the look of worry expressed in her eyes.

“I will come back to you,” he reassures her but the kiss she plants on his lips shows doubt. Not doubt in his abilities or his word...just doubt that he'll be able to cheat fate should the goddesses decide otherwise.

He continues making love to his wife...the mother of his child...the one woman he truly loves. Before he's finished, tears are streaming down his face. He, too, doubts if he'll be able to cheat fate this time. Even with Sunny-Beam's assurance, he knows things don't always work out as planned. 

They hold each other all through the night...kissing and cuddling one another. This sleepless night is bittersweet. Together, they steal away to the highest part of the castle. They climb the widow's walk together and watch the sunrise.

* * *

A few hours later, Levi and Erin are standing in front of the bunker entrance holding one another. “Sir,” a foot soldier states, “I have your horse ready for you.”

Levi nods. There are dark half-moons on the tender porcelain skin beneath his eyes betraying the fact that he's had very little sleep during the past twenty-four hours. Sasha arrives a few moments later with Emma Lee. Levi takes his daughter gently in his arms. 

“I'm going to miss my little baby doll,” he says while snuggling his daughter close to his chest.

“Baba Bear,” Emma Lee says while touching her daddy's cheek. 

He kisses her tiny hand and then her forehead then does the same to his wife before saying, “I'm going to miss her first steps.”

Erin has a bittersweet smile caressing her lips as she nods stoically.

“I love you both,” he adds as he hands Emma to her mother. Levi mounts his ride and waves goodbye to both of them before heading into the bunker. Erin swallows the knot that's wedged in her throat as she chokes back her tears. 

“Stay safe,” she manages to say before he's out of ear shot. Sasha rubs her hand in gentle circles on Erin's back.

“You can stay with us until he returns, if you want," Sasha states.

“Thank you, Auntie, but I think I'll be happier staying close to home. That way I can glare at my dad until he brings me news of my husband's arrival in Wall Stephanie.”

“If you change your mind,” Sasha starts to say as Erin nods then turns to leave.

Emma looks up into her mother's eyes and questionably says, “Baba Bear?”

“Papa Bear had to leave, honey, but he'll be back soon,” Erin says as a tear caresses her cheek. “He better be back safe,” she adds with bitter conviction.


	28. Alex Springer

Chapter 28: Alexis Springer

“Alexis, you're here,” Rivaille states as he walks through the door.

“Hi,” she says with a gracious smile. “I've missed you.”

“Not half as much as I've missed you,” he says while striding over to her and kissing her in earnest. He interlaces their fingers and pulls her saying, “Come. I want to welcome you properly.”

King Rivaille leads his betrothed toward his bedroom. “Are you sure you want to do this now?” Alexis asks.

“Yes. I've missed you so much. Come,” he says again while pulling her with him.

Alexis is impressed by the shear size and opulence of his bed. The four post, the silk sheets...it's a bed definitely fit for a King!

She hesitates so he picks her up and tosses her on top of the mattress. “Rivaille, what's gotten into you?”

“Nothing, but I know what's going into you,” he says with a mischievous grin.

The way he looks at her makes her heartbeat quicken. She's panting in anticipation. She can't take her eyes of his predatorial gaze. He climbs on the bed with her. He strips off her pants and she realizes he means to do this right here, right now. He caresses the hair from her eyes and says, “I love you.”

That's the moment she knows she'll do anything for her Rivaille. She begins to unbutton her blouse, but he stops her, saying, “Leave it on. A hint of your cleavage is more tantalizing than bare breast.” He lays beside her, running his hands over her smooth skin. “You're so warm.” 

He touches a particularly ticklish spot and, when she giggles, he says, “Another upgrade, I see.”

They continue kissing as he reaches between her legs. She involuntarily jumps at the intrusion but once he sinks his fingers deeper, touching her most sensitive zone, she presses into it.

“What's this?” he asks while caressing her stiff clitoris, “Another upgrade? Well, let's see if it works.” Rivaille rubs the little nub with his thumb and forefinger and gets a perfect response in return.

“Oh, that feels good,” his precious 'stink weed' sighs. “Oh, yes, just like that.” 

He continues to fondle her just like he would a real woman and enjoys the way Alexis mimics a real response, “Damn, remind me to thank Hanji for the upgrades,” he whispers.

“Who's Hanji,” she asks not really caring at the moment but curious all the same.

“Oh, was it Ern,” he asks but she's concentrating too much on what he's doing to respond. 

“Oh, goddess...don't stop,” she pants as her hips buck upward, grinding against his fingers. 

“Nice,” the king murmurs. “Very realistic. You're making me hot.”

“Rivaille, oh, oh, OH!” she gasps as her body sucks his middle finger inside her wet vaginal track.

“Ooo, so tight,” he adds with a smile. “I've got to have you.” Rivaille strips his clothes off and immediately mounts his Pleasure bot. He forces her legs apart and shoves his cock inside her warm, wet hole. “Fuck, you're tight and so wet!”

His kisses are distracting and Alexis gives herself fully to her king. After about twenty satisfying minutes, Rivaille cums. He lays his head against her chest and feels a metallic bulge pressed painfully into his cheekbone. That's when he notices the fine gold link chain. 

“What's this?” he says as he pulls on the necklace. His eyes land on the familiar family chest on the ring he gave Alexis Springer when they were at the Quarantine Chateau together. “How did you get this, Alexaton?”

“You gave it to me, don't you remember? Wait, Alexaton? Who or what is an Alexaton?”

“I am,” a voice says from the doorway. “Well, dear King, I see your Alexis finally made it.”


	29. It's all out in the open now

Chapter 29: It's all out in the open now. 

Alexis eyes land on her cyborg doppelganger and she gasps. “Oh my goddess! Who or what is that?”

Before the king can stop her, Alexaton answers saying, “I am Pleasure bot Series 5000 model 549Xi. Also known as Alexis, Alexaton, and 'stink weed'.”

“Stink weed? You call something that looks exactly like me 'stink weed'?” she asks Rivaille directly.

The King just sits on the edge of the bed running his hand over his face then through his hair. His brow furrows then he says, “Wait? Aren't you angry with me?”

Alexis smiles at him saying, “Hey, at least you picked something that looks like me to have sex with. There is just one of those, right?”

He looks over at his betrothed dumbfounded. He thought she'd rip him a new one if she ever found out. “Alexaton, do you mind turning around so I can get dressed. I know you're a robot, but it still seems odd.”

“Absolutely, Ms. Springer...”

“Oh, wow! So polite. Just call me Alexis.”

“As you wish, Alexis.” A moment later there's a cry echoing from outside the door. “Please excuse me, the princess is hungry.”

“What? Princess? You have a baby out there?”

“Yes, King Rivaille's first heir. We created her together a little over nine months ago.”

“What? Is she like part cyborg?”

“No, Alexis. The princess is all human. We combined DNA from several of Wall Maria's women including your own, to create a unique child.”

“May I see her?”

Alexaton looks at the King for his approval not realizing that she is being addressed directly. He's still reeling from the fact that he's just been with the real Alexis, deflowered her, and she's found out the secret that he's been hiding for over a year now. 

Alexis notices her doppelganger's hesitation and says, “Oh, don't mind him. He's still trying to come to terms with you catching him in bed with another woman.”

“I am not programmed for jealousy...”

“Oh, I guessed as much 'cause if it were me catching you two, there's a good chance I'd be trying to cut his balls off,” she adds with a smirk. Alexaton notices the quizzical look and realizes she's joking...for the most part anyway. “Now, show me this baby of yours.”

“Right this way,” she adds as they walk into the next room together. The little princess is laying in a bassinet covered in pretty pink lace. 

“She's adorable!”

“Thank you. She is the product of advanced DNA screening. Only the best and strongest as per her father's request.”

Rivaille comes running out of the bedroom straight for Alexis. (Lucky for him they're not wearing identical clothes.) He scoops Alexis up off her feet saying, “We have to get you to the doctor immediately!”

“What? Why?”

“The Z virus...I still have it. You shouldn't be here. Dear god, Alexis, if you die, I'll never forgive myself!”

“Relax, silly. I've been inoculated. The Jaeger's found a anti-virus that kills the Z virus before it can take hold. Why else would I have come?”

“That's wonderful news,” the Alexaton states. “I'll have the little princess inoculated as soon as she's old enough.”

“Oh, she's so precious, Rivaille. What's her name?” Alexis asks once he releases her.

“Stink weed, Jr.,” the Alexaton states.

Alexis stares at her serious expression then burst out laughing. She reaches down to scoop the child up like a pro and says, “Little stink weed, Jr...first thing we'll have to do is give you a new name.” The baby seems to like the way Alexis is holding her so close. But her tummy rumbles loudly and she begins to squirm. The Alexaton says, “May I,” as she reaches for the child.

Alexis hands the baby over and watches as the cyborg exposes her engorged breast to allow the child to suckle. “You produce milk too?”

“Yes, Rivaille insisted.”

“I see,” she adds with a smirk.

“Are you certain that anti-virus is fool proof, Alexis? I still think we should go see Dr. Zoe.”

“If it will set your mind at ease, we'll go see your doctor friend.”

A moment later, they step on the transport pad and vanish. They arrive at the doctor's moments later.

“Ah, welcome Rivaille. I see you've brought a friend.”

“You can tell just by looking at her that she's not the Alexaton,” he asks.

“Of course. I am a doctor, you know. Humans are very different from cyborgs. So what brings you two to see me?”

“The king wants to be certain that the inoculation is working. He doesn't want the Z virus to kill me.”

“So you've had sex then,” Hanji adds with a knowing look.

“Look, fuzzy hair, I'm worried, alright? Just make sure she's still healthy and going to stay that way.”

“Alright. Hop on up, Ms. Springer.”

“You even know my name? Nice.”

“Oh, the King here and his cyborg companion are all the rage. And once they were expecting, the news feeds were flooded with rumors and speculations.”

“Could you just hurry this up?” the king adds with a scowl on his face.

“Sure. As soon as you leave, I'll get right down to business. Patient confidentiality and all that,” Hanji states with a broad smile.

Rivaille sighs throwing his hands up in the air, but he does leave. “Do you need me to disrobe?”

“Nope. I already had the computer scan your vitals. You're perfectly healthy, Ms. Springer. All except for a molar that has been giving you problems.”

“You know about that, too? Damn, this stuff is remarkable!” she says while looking at the computer.

“Beats the old horse and buggy medicine of Wall Maria certainly. Here, chew on these once a day for a week. That should help fight off the tooth decay. Oh, did you meet your cyborg self?”

“Yes, and the little stink weed,” she adds with a smile.

“Speaking of her, you do know I can give you hormone pills that will help you produce milk. It will allow you to bound with your baby.”

“My baby?”

“Certainly. Alexaton knows that once you arrived here, Rivaille intends to marry you. She knows, too, that that would make all of the king's children your children. Would you like the hormones? Your breast will be tender for a couple of days, but it will be great for the baby.”

“Okay. But won't my breast like drag the floor when I get older?”

Hanji laughs saying, “Oh, we have ways to fix that, too. Trust me, you'll be glad you bounded with her.”

*

Alexis starts taking the hormones and shares what she's been told with the Alexaton. “Do you mind if I call you Arianna instead of Alexaton?” she asks while watching the cyborg nurse her baby. 

“If you wish. Have you chosen a new name for 'stink weed, Jr.' yet?”

“Um, no. Not yet. I want it to be perfect. She's going to be the ruler of Wall Stephanie one day and I want her to have a good, strong name.”

“To be honest, I thought you'd be more bitter toward me,” Arianna states.

“Why did you think that?”

“Humans sometimes have a hard time accepting cyborgs. I know his grace fought with the notion for months. He kept trying to deny his feelings toward you by beating me. When I was pregnant with little stink weed here, I couldn't allow that any longer since he may have accidentally injured her. That's why I left.”

“Wait, are you telling me Rivaille actually hit you?”

“Oh, yes. More than once. He kept confusing his feelings for you with those toward me and he'd get angry about that and strike out the only way he knows how. I thought for certain once you arrived, you'd have me deactivated or destroyed.”

Alexis' eyes show such compassion for the cyborg. She places her hand on the others wrist saying, “You may not be human but you are unique. I will never do that to you nor will I allow him to do that to you.”

For a fraction of a second, the automaton experiences her first emotion. She looks up into Alexis' eyes and sees genuine empathy. “My king choose well,” she says.

*

Two days later, Alexis wakes to very sore, very enlarged breast. “Goodness, these things are massive!” She hears little stink weed, Jr. crying and she decides to try her hand at nursing the babe. She allows the child to suckle at the breast that pains her the most and is relieved a few minutes later when the pain quickly subsides. She settles back into the comfortable chair and begins to rock the baby gently. A few more minutes pass, and she switches breast feeling the relief on the opposite side of her body.

She continues to rock as the tiny princess begins to fall asleep. “You do that like a pro,” Rivaille's voice states from across the room.

Alexis jerks saying, “You startled me. I didn't even know you were home.”

“Yes, light duties today. Alexis, when would you like to get married?”

“Um, honestly, I was kind of wondering if I should head back to Wall Maria,” she says while looking down into the child's angelic face.

“What? Why?” King Rivaille asks while crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, you have Arianna here. I'd just be in the way.”

She lifts little stink weed Jr. to burp her. Tapping her back so lightly and cuddling with her so closely. Rivaille sits down in the chair next to her. He reaches out to touch her cheek and Alexis automatically pulls away from him. Her reaction gets an immediate scowl from the king. “Why did you do that?”

She tries avoiding his eyes when she says, “Arianna mentioned your temper, my lord. I...I just thought...”

“Alexis, have I ever given you a reason to mistrust me? Have I ever hurt you? The Pleasure bot is just that, a robot. She doesn't feel things the way we do. She is a thing like the toaster or a computer. She's not real!”

“And yet, she created this,” Alexis states as she lifts the princess into the air to blow on the baby's tummy, making her laugh. “That cyborg is more human than most people I know and much kinder. If you really want me to stay, I expect you to treat us both with love, kindness, and affection.”

“You want me to show affection to a piece of furniture?”

“You know as well as I do, you don't really feel that way about her. You love her. I see it when you look at her. Sure, it might only be because she looks exactly like me but that's sort of my point. Don't treat her shitty just because you can. If you do, you'll lose me for certain and she may stop caring about you as well.”

“She's programmed to care about me,” he adds with a cynical look.

“Ah, but you missed what happened yesterday. She felt something, really felt something like a true emotion, if only for a second. That means her programming is progressing and soon she may even show independent thought. Sure, you can have her programming changed but I suspect you'll wish you hadn't. Trust me, dear king, Arianna is more aware than you realize.


	30. Arianna's new mission.

Chapter 30: Arianna's new mission.

“Oh, oh, yes. Damn, I'm glad you're here,” Rivaille says while kissing Alexis on the throat. “Oh, fuck. There's nothing like the real thing.”

“Rivaille, what do you plan to do with Arianna now that I am here?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, when she's finished nursing the little princess, I'd like to send her home to my dad. I figured I could change her exterior. Give her the best features from my mother and step mom like Sasha's long, chestnut hair and Mom's cute heart shaped ass. Also their better personality traits...”

“Wait, you want to change her for your father?”

“Yes, he's been alone a long time now that mom's passed and Arianna would make him a fine wife, girlfriend, or whatever. I know the two of them could work something out. He doesn't even need to know she's a cyborg.”

“You don't have a problem with my former sex partner being with your father?”

“Why should I? She won't look anything like me. I might even get a sibling or two out of the deal.”

Rivaille sits up lost in thought. Yes, he has had problems with being attached to stink weed but is he really willing to let her go so easily? Finally he admits, “I did grow kind of attached to her without you here, Alexis. She is the mother of my first born. And what if you can't give me any children? I'd still like a son of my own someday.”

Alexis gives him a whimsical look. “I think you just like the idea of being a stud muffin.”

“That too,” he says teasingly. 

“Well, what if I say I'm a bit jealous that you took her as your lover, hm? What if I say I don't like being second best?”

“Honey, you're anything but second best,” he assures her. “She's the fake. You're as real as it gets,” he adds while placing his hand between the folds near her clit. He begins to stroke her and she sighs while spreading her legs open a bit wider. 

Alexis closes her eyes as she rotates her hips to create more friction. Rivaille kisses his way up her body until he's maneuvered himself between her thighs once more. He kisses her throat, her jaw, to her lips. Alexis runs her hand up into his soft hair. A moment more and he's deep inside her once more, thrusting his way, determined to be certain they reach a mutual peak. 

The next sound Alexis makes lets him know he's on the right track. Damn, he'll have to send those Jaeger doctors something for working so diligently and finding a cure! This right here, right now is so worth his entire kingdom. He hears Alexis' beautiful surrender, feels her body tighten around his shaft, and releases his seed deep inside her before saying, “Do what ever you want with stink weed just don't ever deny me you.”

Alexis smiles at that. She knew her king wasn't that attached to his Pleasure bot and, with a little tweaking, she will make a fine companion for her father.

*

After Alexis explains her idea to Arianna, she is surprised to see the cyborg is eager for the change. It would be a whole new experience for her. Not only will Arianna be getting a new skin that is totally her own but she'll also be trying her people skills on getting a man to actually like her for herself and not just as a pre-ordered sex machine. There is even a chance that this plan of Alexis' might fail. That is what intrigues Arianna the most!

Once the old persona is disposed of, Alexis tells Arianna to summon two very different women up in her data base. “Now, mom always said how much my father liked her heart-shaped ass so pull up which ever DNA you need for that. Then there's Sasha Jaeger's long chestnut colored hair. Dad just adores that. Plus he even admitted to loving the way Sasha's heartbeat lulled him to sleep when he was worried or upset. My mother's lips, Sasha's facial shape, my eyes, and a cross between Sasha and mom's voice.”

A robotic voice says, “There are still so many features not mentioned. Can you give me more details?”

“Actually, using the DNA from both women not yet spoken for, you choose like you did for the princess. Make her strong, a bit sarcastic, but good natured and very loving. Oh, don't forget to use mom's lips and Sasha's breast. That should be very enticing.”

Once Alexis is done with her input, the Pleasure bot searches her data banks for strong qualities not mentioned previously. It only takes a few moments for the matrix to begin to form. Alexis watches, fascinated as the woman forms right before her eyes.

Once she's finished, she looks at Alexis for her input once more. “Oh, my god! Dad is going to flip. You're beautiful, Arianna. Oh, did you wish to choose a new name as well?”

Arianna rotates in front of the full length mirror. When she speaks this time it's with a purely new set of vocals. Her voice is lilting and oh, so lovely. “I think my new matrix fits the name you picked out for me, Alexis. Thank you for the upgrade.”

“Now, you don't have to let my dad even know that you're not human, if you prefer. And you're still capable of bearing children, correct?”

“Yes, do you wish me to choose the DNA now?”

“No. If you two decide to have children, let my dad and your own logic banks decide. I know dad's kind of short and not the best looking man alive but please use at least a little of his DNA...maybe his eyes or something for the baby.”

“Understood.”

“If for any reason he doesn't want a companion, please just be his friend. He does need one of those. Hey, can you download a program on animal husbandry and anything farm related? It would make your story so much more believable.”

“And what is my story?”

“You came to his place looking for me but I had already left for Wall Stephanie. Make up some excuse to stay and help out a few days and just see where it goes from there. Remember, my dad is quite a bit older than you look so he might not feel right about seducing you. That doesn't mean you can't seduce him, Arianna. Be aggressive but loving. He needs someone. He's been alone ever since mom passed away.”

“Can I use that story to my advantage?”

“How do you mean,” Alexis asks.

“Can I use the loss of a loved one to get close to him?”

“If all else fails then yes but please do so gently. A little part of him died that day. So he will be vulnerable.”

“Understood,” Arianna states as she walks toward the computer console to call up a few outfits for the long journey. When she's finished dressing, she says, “Please take care of stink weed Jr. for me. I'll miss her dearly.”

“I know you will but don't forget you can come see us anytime. You're always welcome.”

“Thank you, Alexis. I will miss you and the king also.”


	31. Outside Wall Stephanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi Ackerman arrives at Wall Stephanie and this is the first time he meets Dr. Hanji Zoe. Hanji knew his sister Lee-Vye very well after having delivered all of the Jaeger children so meeting this dear departed's younger brother is both a treat and a challenge. They also encounter what the King has been protecting his people from that exist outside the wall...a Goliath Bird-eater arachnid! Which is also carrying the very deadly Z-virus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking Tag "Fic: TBoP2"
> 
> Ah...another update. An extra LONG chapter. This story has gotten so very long and complicated that editing it is a bitch! (Sorry, but it really is.) 
> 
> If you find spelling errors, etc. please let me know. I really would like to fix them.
> 
> Thanks for reading:)

Chapter 31: Outside Wall Stephanie

Dr. Zoe is just finishing up when she heads back to her office. She enters and begins finalizing the paperwork. She hears someone enter but doesn't look up immediately. Finally, she hears an impatient tapping of a boot and says, “I'm certain you can see I'm busy.”

“Sure, four-eyes, but I was told to speak to you the moment I arrived.”

That voice sounds so familiar along with its surly statement and the insulting comment. Hanji looks up to find a short man wearing a Scouting Legion classic cape and boots, sporting maneuvering gear including the deadly blades.

“Lee-Vye?” is the first word out of her mouth.

His eyebrow lifts as he says, “How did you know my name?”

“OMG! How? When? Are you a clone or a cyborg?”

Levi just keeps staring at the screwy brunette and she watches in fascination as his brow scowls. 

“Oh, never mind that. I'll figure it out soon enough. Come, sit. We haven't seen one another in ages,” Hanji states a bit too hyperly for Levi's taste. He remains standing. “Oh, don't be like that,” the brunette states as she practically skips over to where he's standing. She immediately takes hold of his wrist and jabs him with her med-scanner. 

“Holy fuck, four-eyes, is that how you welcome all your guests,” he hisses as he yanks his arm loose and moves out of her reach.

“Oh, ho ho, you're not Lee-Vye but her brother Levi. Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Ackerman. How may I help you?” she adds in a very professional manner.

“You knew my sister?”

“Oh, yes. I helped birth that entire Jaeger clan for her. Amazingly gifted they are, not to mention their fight against the titans and the Z-virus,” she sighs with satisfaction. “Come, sit. I don't bite...often.”

“Actually, I've been sent by the Guardian. The kid you named Sunny-Beam. He says you and I need to head toward Wall April to annihilate the zombies there,” he states firmly.

“OMG, by Sonny himself, you say. How is the little tyke doing?”

“Fine,” Levi sighs in a bored tone. “He also said that it isn't your fault and that you'd know what I'm referring to.”

Hanji looks so close to tears with his last statement that Levi isn't certain what he's suppose to do. She springs up from her seat and hugs the stuffing out of him. “Thank you,” she says with a happy sort of teary gaze. “That means a lot to me.”

“Great. Now if you're done feeling me up, we need to get to work.”

“Wow, your sister had your surly side down to pat,” she adds quickly while releasing her titan like grip.

“If you say so,” Levi adds with a shrug. “I only met her the once. She was with some big blonde dude...”

“Yes, that would be Erwin Smith. He was quite a looker in his day. Anyway, tell me more about our mission.”

It takes Hanji less than an hour to get the idea. It's the best idea she's had in recent years: A cyborg army created with Levi's DNA! “There will be 500 no a thousand Levi's all with your skills. We can't lose!”

“You want to take my DN what and create an Army of Cybons?”

“Cyborgs. It stands for cybernetic organisms. They are machines that are both part robot and part human. Oh, Levi, this is perfect. Once you've trained them...”

“Hold it right there. I don't know shit about training cyborgs. I've never even met a cyborg.”

“Actually you have. You just didn't know it,” she says with the biggest shit eating grin. “Mike, would you come here for a minute?”

“Yes, Hanji, what do you need?”

“Remove your left pinkie finger and hand it to Levi.”

Mike follows her instructions to the letter. He hands the finger to Levi who looks at it dully thinking it's some sort of prop. When the finger moves, he tosses up into the air and jumps back. “Holy shit!”

Mike catches it and reattaches it quickly. He uses the matrix spray to recover it with flesh. “That's all, Mike. Thanks.”

“Anytime, sweetheart,” he says with an easy smile as he leaves her lab. 

Once he's gone Hanji adds, “The real Mike Zacharias died over thirty years ago. Eaten by titans. When I moved here, the first thing I created was a Pleasure bot Series 6000 model 500Xm...the 'M' standing for male. He's also great at helping out in the lab.”

“He's not real?” Levi asks still a bit freaked out by what he's just seen.

“He's human flesh over a titanium endoskeleton. Super strong and super fast. All you need to do is train the new Levi-bots to do your moves and once they show they've mastered your techniques, I can send you home.”

“Wait? What? I can go home? I don't need to fight whatever is waiting for us at Wall April?”

“I don't see why you'd need to risk your life when the bots can do the job just as well and possibly better,” Hanji states.

The look of surprise and gratitude on Levi's face is priceless. “Four-eyes, if you do this...shit, I'll make certain Cassiel Jaeger builds a statue to you or something.”

“Sonny never said it had to be you that killed whatever is waiting for us. He said he just needed your moves. A thousand cyborgs that can handles 3DMG and slice through whatever with your deadly precision works for me," she adds with an easy smile.

And that's when she sees it. The first genuine smile from an Ackerman. “I'll help you in anyway I can, Hanji, just as long as I get to go home safely to my Erin and our little Emma Lee.”

“Then let's get to work.”

It doesn't take long for Levi to learn that keeping up with Hanji's enthusiasm is exhausting! Her brain jumps from subject to subject even more quickly than Levi's father-in-law Armin Arlert's. Armin's the type to conquer the world while Hanji is the type to destroy it and rebuild it in whatever way pleases her most. 

When the first one hundred 'Captain Levi's' are ready to be tested, Hanji beams with pride as they learn to mimic Levi's moves in record time.

But the true test still awaits them. They move the new troops outside, beyond the protective barrier of Wall Stephanie to the open fields and forest where their 3DMG is essential to complete the task set before them. Levi is the fastest the first few times through the obstacle course, slicing and dicing through the maniquin Titan Zombies Mike set up for them. Since they have no idea what they'll actually be facing, this seemed like a logical substitute. 

The sun is nearing the western horizon when they hear the sound of something moving incredibly fast through the forest, breaking limbs and uprooting trees. The Captains all stop in mid-motion as Levi pauses, brow furrowing to ask, “What the hell is that?”

Mike comes on the run. Hurrying up to Hanji's side he says, “April Attack!”

Hanji's eyes fly open wide as she shouts, “Captains, protect Levi at all cost!”

All one hundred Captain Levis surround the human Levi and, like a great wave of water, they shuffle the puzzled surly midget toward Wall Stephanie's nearest gate.

“Get off me,” he shouts. “Hanji, order them to put me down!”

Then they see it emerge from the forest: the largest eight legged creature any of them has ever seen. Levi waste no time engaging his 3DMG, racing toward Wall Stephanie with a couple of cyborg Levis still dangling from various body parts. The eight legged beast reaches the first of the Captain Levis and begins ripping flesh from metal. 

“What the fuck's happening now,” Levi shouts as he sees the first of his one hundred doppelgangers fall flailing on the grass. Moments later, that same Captain Levi stands and engages his gear, soaring with deadly precision and infectious intend to reach the next Captain Levi and the next. Soon nearly all the Captains focus their deadly eyes on Hanji and Mike. 

Looking at the only three Captains not infected, Levi orders, “Save Hanji!”

They fly back to retrieve their creator yet only one manages to make it to her unchanged. He grabs the brunette and hoist her onto his shoulder while engaging his 3DMG once more. They nearly reach the wall when Hanji reaches for her fail safe. She is in tears when she presses the red button severing the neural connections of the Captains including the one escorting her to safety. Mike is running right beneath them and catches her as she falls. He and Levi quickly close the gate once the three of them are safely inside. 

“What is that thing?” Levi asks once Hanji's calmed down a bit. 

“That is a Goliath bird-eater arachnid. It's a member of the Tarantula family Theraphosidae.”

“I didn't know spiders could get that large.”

“They don't...at least not under normal circumstances. That damn Z-virus mutates everything but humans. It kills us then changes us into killing machines.”

“So why did it work on the cyborgs," Levi asks, "How did it infect them?”

Hanji hesitates for a moment then finally admits, “I knew a regular cyborg won't be as flexible and able to copy your moves so easily so I cloned the portion of your brain that controls motor functions in order to help them mimic your moves more exact. They were created a bit more human than Mike here.”

“How did you stop them?”

“With one of my backup plans. Each was created with a tiny explosive device planted in his brain stem. When I realized they were changing, I pressed the button severing the link between brain and spine. Basically, I paralyzed them so you had time to get away.”

“You mean, you sacrificed yourself to save me?”

“I had to. I'm replaceable. You're skills aren't,” she adds with a shrug.

At that moment they hear a noise just outside the gate.

“Can't spiders climb walls,” Levi asks while looking up.

“Lets hope it doesn't remember that,” she says with a shaky voice. 

Just then they hear what sounds like footsteps right behind the wall's gate. Rapid movements. A moment later there's a loud crackling sound and something falls just a few feet from where they're standing inside the gate. When they look to see what just fell from the sky, they see a four foot long appendage. It twitches and Hanji jumps involuntarily. Levi looks at her saying, “See. It's not so funny when it happens to you, now is it, four-eyes?”

They eye the spider leg cautiously waiting for the rest of the spider to join it. Instead they hear a loud thud on the opposite side of the gate. “You may have been too busy to notice the electrified barbed wire on the outer rim of the wall. We just had it installed a couple of months ago,” She adds. “It was installed to keep zombiefied humans out. I suppose keeping Z-virus infected spiders out works, too.”

“What do we do now? We can't save the cyborgs or can we?”

"Once their flesh rots off, I can fix them. This time they may be slower but they won't be prone to the infection,” Hanji states.

“Do we have time to wait for their flesh to rot?”

Hanji looks over at Mike. He's been watching the arachnid's movements through the monitor. “What's it doing now, Mike?”

“It seems to be wrapping part of the gate in webbing. Wait...it stopped. Now it's wrapping some of the Levis up and dragging them toward the wall.”

Nearly two hour pass as the three of them just watch the spider's curious behavior. Finally, the beast pauses. It curls it's legs up beneath itself and just sits still.

“Do you think it's dead,” Hanji asks. “Perhaps the electric shock killed it.”

“I'm not willing to go find out,” Levi adds firmly.

“Mike, can you wrap that leg up. I want to dissect it. Maybe it will give us some clue as to why these damn mutants keep attacking us.”

Mike nods and grabs a biohazard bag from the lab then wraps the leg inside it. Once he's gone, Hanji states, “I wasn't going to send you, Levi. I was considering sending Mike out there. If I retrofit him with a flame thrower, he can not only kill the spider but also burn the carcass and those of the infected Captains. Then I can have him bring each inside and retool them.”

“Can he see in the dark?”

“Oh, yes. He's equipped with night vision. I'd really hate for something to happen to him though.”

“Happen to who,” Mike asks.

“You, my sweet. We need you to burn the spider's corpse. To kill the virus. Then burn the soldiers for the same reason.”

“Hanji, you know I'll do anything you ask,” Mike adds with a smile.

“I know, baby. I know.”

“Isn't that because he doesn't know any better,” Levi asks.

“Yes. That's why it's so heartbreaking. He doesn't know he should say no,” she says with a shake of her head. “Come on, handsome. I need to get you some gear.” With a nod, Mike follows her back into her workshop. Levi follows the both of them.

After fitting the flame thrower with extra fuel, Mike heads outside. Hanji watches the monitor closely and as he approaches the arachnid, he says, “No heartbeat detected.”

“Good. Begin the burn.” He does and there is no surprise reaction from the spider. “Now begin lighting the Captains...wait, look back toward the gate again.”

When Mike does, Hanji sees what he sees. “Holy shit, is that an enormous egg sack?”

“Yes, it appears so.”

“Forget the Levis. Light up that massive nest before they hatch!” Hanji states.

“Doesn't it take weeks...” Levi starts to ask.

“Mutants don't follow the normal rules, Levi. Are you really willing to wait to see how quickly they can hatch? At least now we know what she was doing crawling around on the side of our wall.”

“Do these spiders eat their mates?”

“About 50% of the time...holy shit, that means there's probably at least one more of them out there somewhere. The females also can live up to twenty-five years! And that's just the normal sized ones. Who knows how long these suckers live. That means with each mating...50 eggs times twenty-five years...an army of a thousand Levis might not be enough.”

“Commencing burn,” Mike states and they hear a sickening blast that sounds as loud as a rifle being fired then another and soon the air is filled with the horrible stench released from each egg as their contents begin to pop and burn. 

“Holy shit,” Levi shouts while covering his nose. “That Z-virus isn't airborne, is it?”

“Let's hope not,” Hanji adds. “We are in way over our heads here. I need to talk to the King. Perhaps his advisers can help us.”

“Not King Rivaille,” Levi groans.

“You know the King?”

“Yes, we met when he was still a prince. My Erin was his betrothed until they found out she was already pregnant.”

“You naughty boy,” Hanji says with a sly smile. “Hang on," she says while answering her communicator, "Dr. Zoe,” Hanji says. “Yes, sir. Right away.” She hangs up saying, “We're in luck. He wants to talk to me.”

“Probably wants to know what that funky smell is that's ruined his garden party or some shit,” Levi states sarcastically. “Have fun.”

“Oh, no you don't. You're coming with me,” Hanji states as she grabs the surly midget by the arm and forces him to follow her to the transporter. She sends him through first. Then soon follows.

A moment later, they're standing before the King and his counsel. King Rivaille gives Levi a look saying, “You dare to appear before me armed?”

Levi crosses his arms over his chest saying, “It's not like Hanji gave me a chance to change. We were doing maneuvers outside the wall when the April Attack commenced and we've been a bit busy trying to kill the virus before it spread inside the wall.”

“Fair enough," the King states then adds, "So tell me Dr. Zoe, what is that god awful smell.”

“Burning spider eggs, sir. You see this Tarantula is a Goliath Bird-eater and she made a large nest right on our outer wall.”

“They lay fifty plus eggs,” Alexis gasps. “How big would you estimate their mother is?”

“A couple hundred pounds,” Hanji adds nonchalantly. “Oh, she's dead now. She touched the electrified fencing and a short while later stopped moving.”

“Are you certain she's not just faking it,” Alexis asks clearly still worried. 

“No, I had Mike burn her corpse. She's very dead.”

“Good god. Giant or rather Goliath spiders attacking our walls. Don't they usually build their nest underground? And close to where they hunt?”

“You know your arachnid's, my Queen,” Hanji adds, impressed. 

“Unfortunately, my dad has a real phobia about spiders so it was always up to me to kill the things. Knowing about them helped me know where to find the nest to kill them," Alexis states.

“Your father wouldn't have liked what we just went through, then,” Levi adds. “We seen the spider rush our cyborgs and turn them into zombies. Then they in turn infected the rest. We barely made it back inside alive.”

“I do have a sample of the spider's DNA. A severed leg that fell on our side of the wall when it was shocked," Hanji adds.

“Destroy that immediately,” King Rivaille states.

“But sir, it has been bagged and is in our containment unit. It poses no threat...”

“Doctor, do as I say. I don't want any fresh sources polluting our city. Destroy it before it accidentally comes into contact with anyone.”

Reluctantly, Hanji pulls out her communicator. “Mike, are you back inside the wall yet?” They hear a crackling sound. “Mike?” Still more crackling noises. Hanji pulls up his camera and sees only a blank screen. “Shit,” she hisses. “We have to go.” She turns to immediately step on the transport pad.

“We weren't done talking,” King Rivaille states.

“Levi, you know what I'm up to. Fill the king in and get his input then report back to me. I need to see what's happened to my assistant.” A moment later, Hanji disappears.

“I don't know what she's up to,” Levi says frankly. “I don't think anyone knows what she's up to including herself.”

“Well, tell me what you do know," King Rivaille states.

“By order of the Guardian Sunny-Beam, she is creating an army of cyborg Levi's. This first batch were a bit too human. She included the part of my brain that controls motor function so they could mimic my attack skills. Unfortunately, the spider infected them and they turned into deadly accomplices. Now, they're just heaps of rotting flesh over metal. Mike went out to burn the spider and the cyborgs when he spied the nest. Hanji had him burn the eggs first since she didn't want them hatching. That first spider nearly made it over the wall. The doctor didn't want to give the others even a remote chance of succeeding. I know she wants to remake the Levis but I have no idea how she plans to do that. A serum containing spider's DNA would have been the best way to do that but you told her to destroy its leg so I have no idea what she plans to do now.”

The king pulls out his communicator. “Dr. Zoe, what's the status of your assistant?” The reply is just crackling white noise. “Dr. Zoe, report in please.” Again there's no response. 

“I'll go check on her,” Levi says as he steps onto the transporter pad. Just then the little princess makes a cooing sound. Levi's eyes scan the immediate area until he finds the source of the noise. Eyeing the bassinet curiously, he strides over to it. He lifts the infant into his arms. “What's her name?”

“Natasha,” Alexis states. “She's named after my mother.”

Oh, her messy locks look so much like his daughter's. Rivaille is about to intervene when Alexis stops him. They watch as Levi cuddles the child to his chest and sighs. Oh, how he misses his Erin and their little Emma Lee. Handing the child to her mother, he straightens up and says, “If anything should happen to me, please create a cyborg that looks like me and send him back to take care of Erin and our little Emma Lee. Make certain he's fully functional. My wife doesn't need to know I died over here.”

Alexis looks into his eyes, reading the barrage of conflicting emotions there then nods her head. That's good enough for Levi. He steps back onto the transport pad and disappears.


	32. Wall Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie Springer meets Arianna for the first time.

Chapter 32: Wall Maria

“Can I help you,” a much older looking Conrad Springer asks the woman with the chestnut hair.

“I'm looking for Alexis Springer. Is she available?”

“Dear woman, you're about five months too late. Alexis moved to Wall Stephanie to be with her new spouse.”

“Oh, dear. I knew it was too much to hope for. You see, I need a job and I'm skilled at animal husbandry but most of the farms I've been to are not looking for any new farm hands. Do you mind if I just stay for a few days to get my bearings? Perhaps you can even point out a few area farms that might be looking for someone new?”

“Um, I'm not really set up for company. I'm a single guy and, frankly, my house is a mess.”

“I'm also good at housekeeping,” she says quickly. “And all I ask is for room and board plus a little spending money for essentials.”

“I don't know...”

“Oh, please, sir. Just let me stay a couple of days and if you don't like what you see, I'll gladly leave. My name's Arianna, by the way,” she adds while stretching out her hand.

Connie doesn't want to be impolite so he shakes hands with the woman. The feel of her skin is so soft. Her eyes so blue. Her hair so shiny and full. A smile caresses his lips as he says, “Alright, kid. But if I don't like what I see, you're out the door.”

Oh, Arianna can tell he likes what he sees...very much. He won't be letting her go anytime soon.


	33. Mike

Chapter 33: Mike

 

Levi looks everywhere inside her office and lab for Dr. Zoe but doesn't find her. He notices her communicator on the ground just inside the gate. Looking through the camera mounted there he sees movement. Then he sees the bob of a pony tail and realizes Hanji is outside the wall. She's struggling to lug something back toward the gate. He opens it part way and ducks underneath.

The light from the interior of Wall Stephanie spills out over the ground. “Oh, thank goodness, Levi. Please, help me get him inside.”

Levi looks down at what she's struggling with and realizes it's a skinless cyborg. “Are you certain it's safe to bring that inside?”

“Yes. It's just Mike. One of the Captains must have bit him. Once the skin or matrix was broken any contact with a zombie's flesh would have infected him, too. He must have set himself on fire to burn away any contamination. Unfortunately, that also rendered him blind and speechless since both his eyes and tongue were human flesh.”

“Is he unconscious?”

“I think he forgot to shut off his sensors before he ignited the matrix. That would have caused a sensory over load. Just think of it as you setting yourself on fire.”

“Shit!”

“Yes, but he did it to keep from infecting the rest of us.”

“You mean he did it to spare you,” Levi says with a tiny smirk. The surprise on her face is priceless. 

“I...they can't...what?”

“I've seen the way he looks at you, Hanji. If he were human, I'd say he is in love with you.” Hanji looks down at her silent partner wondering if a cyborg can feel emotions like love. “Come on,” he says while grabbing hold of the big lug's metal arm. He pulls with her. With his help, it only takes them another five minutes to move the Mike bot inside. They quickly close the gate again to secure the perimeter. 

“You've given me something to think about,” Hanji admits. “I'll have one of the droids clean him out and then I'll check him over,” she says while rubbing her hand over his metal forehead. 

“Here,” he says while handing her her communicator. “The King wants an update. I told him what I knew but he still wants to hear from you.”

She nods while taking it from his hand. “Dr. Zoe here. Yes, your majesty. I've recovered the Mike bot. He's been deactivated for an overhaul. No, he completed his task. Certainly, tomorrow will be fine. Good night, sir.” She smiles over at Levi then says, “You should get some rest yourself. I'll see you at nine in the morning.” He nods then walks back to his quarters.

 

Over the next few days, Hanji does give the Mike bot several upgrades. One being a Kevlar scrotum protecting a new set of human testicles. Another being an automatic trip switch in the event of accidental sensory overload. The last being an extension of his tongue...that, of course, being more for her benefit than his. It takes her three days to get him cleaned up and working again. She test many of his new gadgets and gizmos before activating him. When she's ready to test him for real, she downloads his programming and boots his operations task manager.

“Mike...Mike can you hear me,” she asks in a very somber voice. He opens his eyes and the first image he sees is her beautiful face leaning over him. He reaches up to caress her cheek then pauses not wanting to infect her. 

“Did I manage to destroy the virus that was eating away at my skin?”

“Yes. Very clever that but you forgot to turn off your sensors first,” she adds with a quirky smile. “You did fuse the connectors linking them to your personality files so not all your essence was lost. Can you sit up?”

He does so quite smoothly. He looks down at his new matrix...more hair and something different about the base of his cock.

“I upgraded your genitalia. Access the file on male human anatomy subsection 'testicles' and you'll understand what I'm talking about.”

He does and a moment later he's looking at her saying, “You made me fertile? But don't you run the risk of getting pregnant?”

“Yes,” she says with another smile. 

He raises an eyebrow at that asking, “You don't mind?”

“When the man you're with loves you, it's a natural byproduct,” she claims.

Mike looks a bit unsure of himself so she cups his face then kisses him softly.

His cock begins its assent and he feels the new sensation of his balls tightening. “Are they suppose to do that?”

She looks down between his legs and says, “Yes. It's only natural.”

“Should we test them?”

“Tonight,” she says with a stoke of her hand. “Right now I need to test your balance. Hop down from the table and stand on one foot.”

He does so with ease. 

“Hop in place.”

He does and soon she's testing the rest of his upgrades and connections. 

“Everything looks fine. How do you feel?”

“Horny,” he answers honestly. He places his hands on her waist and draws her to himself. “Can we test them out now?”

She skips over to lock the lab door then starts to unbutton her blouse. He walks up to her, kissing her, lavishing attention on her exposed throat. Soon he's lifting her up on the table and yanking her pants down. He's so aggressive when he wants something. She combs her hands through his new hair and tugs slightly as he traces his tongue over the curve of her breast. He realizes he can make his tongue about an inch longer than before. He can only think of one reason why she'd do that...so he presses her knees apart and dives in between her thighs. 

“Oh, god!” she screams as he probes her wet folds.

He smiles up at her saying, “I really want to try out my new equipment.” His dick is fully erect, scrotum tight, hunger evident as he lines up the head of his penis to plunge it deep inside her. She gasps at his length. It's been awhile since they were truly intimate. “How do I feel?”

“Perfect,” she purrs next to his ear. He thought as much. He teases her, pulling away then shoving himself so deep, it takes her breath away. Finally, his programming kicks in as his testicles demand release. He can't stop himself. A look of worry crosses his brow as determination enters his being. There is a build up in his pleasure sensors and he starts to wonder if there's a problem when his hips press forward and stay there as an incredible rush of pleasure raises up his spine as his testicles jerk, releasing the tiny life givers enclosed within. It's his turn to gasp as he feels the fluid rush out of his body and into hers. There is such a euphoric look on his face as a sound much like a sigh exits his mouth. 

Hanji gazes up into his perfect features saying, “I take it you like your new upgrade.”

“Hell yes,” he adds without any hint of modesty.

She laughs.

“Can we do that again,” he adds with a hungry look.”

She nods and he begins to run his hands all over his lover's body. Not wanting to miss the feel of her skin beneath his eager hands. Kisses and caresses are exchanged as they continue making love in earnest.


End file.
